Truth or Dare: Hetalia Doki Party
by Emily Archor
Summary: The Hetalia characters appear for a game of Truth or Dare. And Madeline Von Rose guest stars in my fic  yay . Disclaimer: I own nothing! Warning: YAOI! Inappropriate language, my psychotic-ness and other possible rated M stuff. Click this and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Emily: _*throws confetti* _HEY GUYS/READERS! I'M YOUR MAIN HOST, EMILY! I'm sooo **EXCITED** and **HAPPY** that you're here to join us on, "Hetalia Doki Party"!

Madeline: Hello fellow readers! I'm Madeline, your second host for "Hetalia Doki Party"! _*whispers* _Emily dragged me out of my Kuroshitsuji fic, "Teacher's Pet", to guest star here.

Inu-kun: And I am your third, mature, reasonable host. Inu-kun.

Audience: _*whispers/murmurs*_

Inu-kun: _*sigh*_ Yes, I am also aware that I am in fact an adorable, talking, stuff-dog. .

Emily:** MY **adorable, talking, stuff-dog! _*hugs Inu-kun tightly*_

Inu-kun: _*coughs/chokes* _Em-your—ch-choking!

Madeline: _*sigh and face-palm*_

Inu-kun: Madeline!...HELP!

Emily: AWE~ Look at him squirm! He's begging for help~! AWE~ _* hugs Inu-kun tighter*_

Madeline: . Emily...put him down. **NOW**!

Emily: Awe~ okie~ doke! _*let's go of Inu-kun*_

Madeline: **ANYWAY**~ I'm happy to start the PARTY!

Emily: YAY~ *_throws more confetti...opens the magical door for the Hetalia cast to enter*_

_-*Awkward silence...no one enters...or is even there!*-_

Audience: …

Emily: … uh …

Madeline: ...Where are they?

Inu-kun: It seems to me,they are running late.

Emily: THEY CAN'T BE LATE! THIS...THIS...IT'S A DISASTER! _*curls up into a little ball*_

Madeline:_ *stares at Emily* _.

Italy: *_walks in nervously*_ Ve~ is this the Hetalia Doki Party?

Inu-kun: Indeed it is. You must be one of the Hetalia cast.

Emily:_ *perks up* _ITALY~!_ *tackles Italy for a hug*_

Italy: VE~?

Madeline: Emily, stop! We need them alive, so no hugging!

Emily: Eh~? But...I wanted to hug **all** my favorite characters! _*starts to cry*_

Italy: Ve! Don't cry...or I'm going to...CRY TOO! _*starts crying with Emily*_

Inu-kun: Oh dear... _*glares at Emily*_

Romano: _*walks in*_ Oi! Why the fuck is Italy crying?

Germany:_*Walks in from behind Romano*_ He's crying again? What now...?

England: Probably someone took away he's pasta or something.

France: Or you probably made him eat, what you call, **scones**.

England: WHAT DID YOU **SAY** YOU FROG?

China: Aiya! Do they have to fight **this** early, aru? _*sigh*_

Russia: I like to see them fight, da! ^-^ _*innocent smile*_

America: HEY~! THE HERO IS HERE! NO NEED TO WORRY! _*does his "hero pose"*_

Madeline: Oh...my...god! It's **America**! (_*she's a big fan*_) _*fangirl spazm*_

Inu-kun: ...=_=" ... _*sigh*_

China: ARU~! _*tackles Inu-kun*_**THIS** IS SOOO ADORABLE~!

Inu-kun: WH- L-LET GO! P-PLEASE~! _*struggles in china's grip*_

Emily: _*stops crying*_ huh? _*sees China hugging Inu-kun*_ O_O LET.**GO**.OF.**MY**.INU-KUN~!

Everyone: O_O _*gasp* _

Emily: _*takes Russia's pipe away*_ LET.**GO**!

Russia: Da?

China: _*drops Inu-kun*_ S-s-sorry, aru!

Madeline: *_snaps back to reality_* EMILY! NO!

Emily: BUT HE TOUCHED **MY** INU-KUN!

Inu-kun: I am not technically yours. Just more of a companion.

China: ARU! IT TALKS!

Inu-kun: I was begging you to let me go_ *glares at china* _.

Madeline: Give Russia his pipe back, Emily.

Emily: Bu-

Madeline: **NOW**!

Emily: _*glares at Madeline* _...Fine! _*hands Russia back his pipe*_

Madeline: Good girl.

Emily: _*grumbles*_ yeah, whatever _*picks up Inu-kun and holds him possessively*_

Inu-kun: _*sigh and ignores the fact that Emily is holding him*_ Well, can we please get back on track

England: Why **are** we here?

Emily:_*smirks*_ This is a … HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE GAME XD

Everyone (except hosts): O_O … NOOO!

France: Ugh! She's one of them!

England: I **know** this won't end good .

Madeline: Well,now we will star-

Emily: WAIT!

Everyone: WHAT?

Emily: Before we start, I would we like to give a shout out to my favorite "Hetalia Truth or Dare"

authors. Kei ( Axsics) , Ramen (EpicRamenKnight) and Imoto (Imotochan13) … YOU GUYS ROCK!

Everyone (except hosts): O_O

France: She did not just say what she just said … right?

Italy: I think so. Ve! Ve! You know Kei, Ramen and Imoto?

Emily: YEP! They were the ones that inspired me to do this! _*mischievous smile*_

Everyone (except hosts): Oh no!

Inu-kun: Alright, alright. **NOW** can we get back on track? I am sure that we are not really impressing our readers.

Madeline: I agree.

Emily: Okay! Since this is the first chapter, the hosts will make up the dares and truths. ^-^

Inu-kun: I suggest Madeline to go first.

Emily:_ *pouts*_ Fine.

Madeline: Um...okay then. I dare...Canada to beg America to...get spanked! XD

Everyone: O_O

Emily: _*tries not to squeal*_ O-okay...it is a d-dare X3

Canada: Y-you are joking, r-right?

Inu-kun: Sadly...no. Now please complete the dare. There are consequences if you do not complete it. =_="

Canada: Consequences?

Emily: Yep! Either one, we send Belarus after you...when she's in her bad mood.

Inu-kun: Two. We lock you in a closet with France.

France: Why must it **ALWAYS** be me?

Emily: Because.

Madeline: Or three. We will lock you in a closet with Emily.

Emily: What?

Canada: Uh...I rather not risk it...

France: Ah~ Canada, you rather do that! then be locked in a closet with moi? I'm hurt _*grabs his chest dramatically*_

Canada: I-I rather … do none... _*blushes*_

Emily: Well...you have to do your dare... _*mischievous smirk*_

Canada: Mm...f-fine _*blushes*_

Madeline: … Where's America?

England: The bloody git went to go get a greasy bomb.

Emily: Greasy Bomb?

Madeline: I think he means a hamburger.

Emily: Oh...

America: YO! THE HERO IS BACK!

Emily: Good! _*mumbles*_ because our first dare will begin _*evil smirk*_

Hungary: _*quickly takes out camera and starts recording*_

Canada: _*walks towards America*_ uh... A-America~

America: Hm? What is it? If you wanted a hamburger, it's too late! I alre-

Canada: I want you to please give me a spank! _*holds on to America's arm*_ p-please _*blushes*_

America: O_O … uh~

Canada: Please~ _*slides America's arm down his waist*_ I REALLY WANT...no... I REALLY **NEED** A SPANK!

Madeline: _*whispers to self*_ calm down...calm down...AHH THIS IS SOOO ADORABLE! X3 _*takes pictures along side with a drooling Hungarian*_

Emily: OWO _*nosebleed*_

Canada: _*whispers in America's ear*_ give me a spank America~ _* rubs (ahem) his ass against America's (ahem) vital regions*_

Everyone: _*nosebleed*_

Inu-kun: _*clears throat*_ Ahem! On to the next dare!

Canada: _*sits in the corner...embarrassed* _

America: O_O _*still quite shock*_

France: Was it just me...or did it seem like they **enjoyed** it?

England: Oi! Bloody git!...Is he okay?

Emily: Uh... I don't know. And I don't really care.

Madeline: Next will be from...Inu-kun! ^-^

Inu-kun&Emily: WHAT?

Emily: I wanted to go next! _*pouts*_

Inu-kun: What...what would I possibly come up with?

Madeline: Well,you're a host too. So you have to have a dare...or at **least** a question (that will count as a

truth).

Inu-kun: Well...let us see what I come up with...

Emily: While he thinks, can I **PLEASE** go next? Please? Please? _*tugs on Madeline's arm*_

Madeline: _*sigh*_ Fine. But please let go of me!

Emily: YAY!

Inu-kun: Alright, I got something!

Madeline: Great!

Emily: BUT! I-YOU- IT- FINE! _*Pouts...and joins Canada in the gloomy corner*_

Inu-kun: _*ignores Emily*_ It is a dare. England I dare you to cook something for the hosts. I heard your food is **terrible**! And I wanted to see for myself.

Emily: THEN WHY DRAG IZI-CHAN (_*Emily calls Madeline, Izi-chan...don't ask*_) AND ME TO OUR **DEATHS**?

England: SHUT UP! IT WON'T **KILL** YOU!

Inu-kun: Then if you please...

England: Fine. _*leaves to the kitchen*_

Emily: I HAVE A DARE FOR CANADA! _*jumps up from gloomy corner and raises hand*_

Madeline&Inu-kun: Fine. .

Emily: Canada, I dare ya to tell me all the people that ignore you **and** mistakes you as America.

Canada: Uh...well...there are many~ _*looks down...upset*_

Emily: Don't worry. Just tell me the ones that **you want** to tell me!

Canada: Well...there is...England himself.

Emily: England, check!

Madeline: What are you doing Emily? _*suspicious* _.

Emily: You'll see! _*winks*_

Inu-kun: _*whispers*_ She is up to something... I could smell something bad... .

France: Non. It is England's cooking you smell.

England: _*walks in with three plates...with burnt stuff on it(?)* _There you go.

Everyone: O_O _*stares at the "food"*_

Inu-kun: Alright, time to eat.

Emily: O_O _*stares at Inu-kun*_ ARE YOU **SERIOUS**? THIS LOOKS LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER'S COOKING! HECK! **SHE** COOKS BETTER THEN **THIS**! I WON'T EAT THIS AND RISK MY **LIFE**!

Inu-kun: *glares at Emily* Emily **Archor**! Where are you **manners**? You **will** eat this if you like it or **not**!

Emily:...Tch! Fine. _*slowly takes a bite of the "food"* _… O_O

Italy: Ve~ is she okay...?

Madeline: _*looks down...then takes a bite as well* _Um...it's...not **that bad**! Uh...can I be excuse?

Inu-kun: You may...

Madeline: Thanks! _*runs to the kitchen to get some water*_

Inu-kun: _*chews...then swallows* _Well...like Madeline has put it...not **completely** terrible... _*wants to gag...but tries not to* _Well...excuse me. But I must go check on Madeline..._ *walks out*_

France: _*mumbles*_ Sure~

Italy: Ve~! Emily~ are you okay?

America: _*finally snaps back to reality*_ Dude, I think you paralyzed her with your "food" …

Italy: Ve~? _*pokes Emily's cheek*_

Emily: AHHH _*snaps back to reality as well*_

Italy: VE! _*quickly hides behind Germany*_

China: You're still alive, aru!

Emily: Well...no duh! *looks around* Where's Inu-kun and Izi-chan?

France: They most **likely** went to the bathrooms to puke up what England has gave them.

England: _*goes to the gloomy corner*_

Emily: _*looks down*_

Japan: Are you alright, Emily-san?

Emily: Huh? _*looks up at all the countries*_ Oh! uh...yeah! No worries ^-^

Germany: England's "food" must have effected her.

Emily: _*mumbles angrily* _It's not bad!

France: _*blinks*_ What did you say, Mon cherie?

Emily: It's...not bad.

England: Eh? _*perks up from the gloomy corner*_

Italy: Ve~? The "food" really **did** effect her! Here- _*hands Emily a piece of chocolate* _- this should ware off the effect!

Emily: _*blinks at the chocolate*_ uh...

Inu-kun&Madeline: _*walks in*_

Inu-kun: _*sees Italy handing Emily a piece of chocolate*_ Madeline!

Madeline: Hm? _*sees Emily eating chocolate*_ O_O

Emily: Mm...it's **been awhile** since I **had** any chocolate and/or candy...

Madeline: Everyone! _Run_!

Everyone (except Emily):_ *stares at Madeline*_

Emily: _*looks down...unable to see eyes*_

Germany: Why?

Madeline: BECAUSE! EMILY GOES **CRAZY** WHEN SHE HA-

Emily: _* a puff of smoke surrounds her*_ BWAHAHAHA _*looks at everyone with a evil smirk*_ HEY GUYS~!

Everyone: O_O _*runs to the door*_

Emily: _*Jumps in front of the door...locks it! And...SWALLOWS THE KEY!(?)* _You guys aren't going **anywhere**! THE GAME ISN'T OVER~...it has only **BEGUN**!

Everyone: O_O

~To be continued...

To bad~! The good stuff was about to begin! BUT! I will need some dares and/or truths from my _AWESOME_ readers. That way, I _can_ do better in the next chapter...because this _is _my first Hetalia Truth or Dare fic. And_ terribly_, I _could_ have done better... BUT PLEASE! DO REVIEW~ _please_~


	2. Chapter 2

-Last time we saw are Hetalia members, they were** trapped** in the room by a **CRAZY** host! She had locked the door and **SWALLOWED** the key (WTF)! **Will** our Hetalians and other hosts get out...**alive**? Will they survive the **craziness** of **that one host** _*__cough*_ Emily _*cough*_? What **will** the **psychotic** host do to our Heta-

Romano: **WHO** the fuck is talking?

China: Probably one of the hosts, aru.

Everyone: _*looks at the two __**(not crazy)**__ hosts*_

Madeline&Inu-kun: Not us!

Crazy!Emily: WELL~ HOW ABOUT WE **REALLY** START THE GAME THIS TIME NOW~? _*psychotic smirk*_

Madeline: Emily, please sto-

Crazy!Emily: SHUT **IT**, YOU **FOOL**!

Madeline: Oh **NO**! You did **NOT** just call me a **FOOL**!

America: She **already** did.

-_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ _*knocking on door *_-

Everyone: O_o?

?: Emily! Madeline! Open the door!..**.NOW**!

Romano: Who the fuck is **THAT**?

England: Who **cares**! They would probably be able to **SAVE** us!

Madeline: It's Malora!

Germany: Who?

Inu-kun: Malora Vur Hortson, our fourth host.

England: **ANOTHER** ONE?

Malora: YES **ANOTHER** ONE! NOW **OPEN** THE DAMN DOOR!

Madeline: WE CAN'T! EMILY ATE A CHOCOLATE AN-

Malora: **WHO** THE **FUCK** GAVE EMILY** CHOCOLATE**?

Everyone: _*stares at Italy*_

Italy: … VE?_ *quickly hides behind Germany*_ I DIDN'T **MEAN** TO~! I'M **SORRY**~!

Germany: Don't worry Italy. We know it wasn't **your** fault.

Inu-kun: Yes. It is our fault for not remembering to...**mention** this.

Crazy!Emily: DON'T **IGNORE** ME! I'M RIGHT **HERE**!

Malora: I'M GOING TO **BRAKE** THIS DAMN DOOR DOWN THIS** INSTANT**! I HAVE A DARE FROM ONE OF THE READERS!

Madeline: Uh... HOLD EMILY DOWN!

Everyone: _* dog piles on (crazy) Emily*_

Crazy!Emily: GET** OFF**! YOU'RE **HURTING** ME!

Inu-kun: Russia, can you brake the door open?

Russia: Sure, da! _*brakes door with his pipe*_

Malora: _*walks in*_ **Where's** Emily?

Everyone: _*jumps off (crazy)Emily*_

Emily: _*crying*_ Damn it! You guys!

Malora: _*Smacks Emily*_

Emily: OW! WHAT WAS **THAT** FOR?

Malora: BECAUSE YOU **ATE CHOCOLATE**! _*drags Emily to the closet*_

Emily: Let go! Let go!

Malora: _*throws Emily into the closet*_ France, go and keep Emily busy.

France: Ohonhonhon~ alright~!

Malora: And nothing funny** PERVERT** or I'll** KICK** your ass!

France: Alright~ _*walks into the closet with a evil(pervert) smirk*_

Inu-kun: Well, onto the dare Malora has for us.

Madeline: What about Emily? Should we **really** leave her **alone** with **France** in a **closet**?

England: Yeah. I know she's **crazy** and **psychotic**, but she doesn't deserves to get **raped** by that **Frog**!

Inu-kun: We will let her out when she **calms** herself down...Now, let us **PLEASE** get back to our reviewer's dare!

Malora: It's from CrossTycoon, she said she wants an appearance _*looks at Inu-kun*_

Inu-kun: Alright.

-_*CrossTycoon appears in a puff of smoke*_-

Everyone (except hosts): **YOU!**

CrossTycoon: Yep! Hey guys, nice seeing you **again**!_ *evil smirk*_ (A/N:sorry CrossTycoon if I'm doing your personality wrong =_=")

Madeline: Alright, so would you like to start your first da-

-**AHHHH**_ *screams are suddenly heard from the closet*_-

Madeline: O.O... was that **Emily**?

Malora: I'm not sure...but I **think** it was...

CrossTycoon: O.o? What's going on?

Inu-kun: Your first dare.

CrossTycoon: Oh! Okay,** Korea!**

Korea: _*falls from the roof*_

CrossTycoon: We meet **again!**

Korea: O_O

CrossTycoon: Since you love e-sports and _*ahem*_ breasts, I'll give you this dare: Play Starcraft against the female nations **(except Belarus)** and the winner must grope the loser's breasts until the loser feels...aroused! The other male nations may not interfere **BUT** they can voice their disapproval (XD)

Everyone: O_O

Korea: … Okay, da-ze!

-_*Female nations suddenly appear and Starcraft game as well*_-

Malora: ALRIGHT LET THE GAME **BEGIN**!

-_*Korea and female nations start playing game crazily...an hour later*_-

Switzerland: **Damn!** Liechtenstein looks like she's **losing** _*he's __**VERY**__ angry*_

America: Yeah, but so is Ukraine.

Russia: Kolkolkol _*dark purple aura surrounds him*_

Canada:...uh~ hey. Does it seem **too** quiet in the closet?

Madeline: … It **is** very quiet in there~ _*****__looks towards the closet*_

Korea: I WIN~! _*jumps up in the air*_

Madeline: _*looks back at the others*_ Who lost then?

Inu-kun: ...Ukraine.

Everyone (except Russia): O_O

Korea: … so I have to … claim her breasts, da-ze?

Russia: KOLKOLKOL _*takes out his pipe*_

Malora: RUSSIA! **NO!**

Russia: _*looks creepily at Malora*_

Malora: O.O _*hides behind Madeline*_

Madeline: Russia...stop! You're **not suppose to** interfere...

Russia: Da? _*smiles __**SCARILY**__ at Madeline*_

Madeline&Malora: CROSSTYCOON! _*hides behind CrossTycoon*_

CrossTycoon: Russia! Do you want me to send **Belarus** after you?

Russia: _*death glare*_ **CrossTycoon~ **da~

CrossTycoon: O.O … for some reason Russia seems...**scarier!** _*runs off*_

-_*Meanwhile (while Russia was distracted with his victims)...*_-

Korea: Uh...this is going to be...strange, da-ze.

China: Why, aru? You do **always** do **that** with me and Japan_ *glares at Korea*_

Korea: Yeah, but...you guys are...**GUYS!** … and I have to claim a **woman's** breast. So...it would mean something **different**,** wouldn't** it da-ze?

America: Dude, just **do it** before Russia remembers who he was **going after!**

Korea: um...okay, da-ze... _*walks behind a crying Ukraine*_

Everyone (except Russia&Madeline&Malora): O.O _*watches*_

Korea:_ *grabs Ukraine's HUGE breasts*_

Ukraine: AH!

Korea:_ *plays around with Ukraine's (HUGE) breasts...and gropes them the best he can*_

Ukraine: ah~ _* moans,blushes and is... __**enjoying**__(?) the moment*_

Russia:_ *looks back to see his sister being groped by Korea*_ O_O KOLKOLKOL _*walks towards the pair...ignoring Malora and Madeline (because CrossTycoon was smart enough to escape _(;D)_*_

Korea: _*spots Russia*_ SORRY!** HAVE** TO GO, DA-ZE! _*runs out with Russia chasing him*_

Everyone: O_O

Inu-kun: _*ahem*_ It seems that we will **not** see those two in **awhile**. So CrossTycoon, will you give us your next request?

CrossTycoon: Sure! Uh...GERMANY AND PRUSSIA!

Germany&Prussia: What?

CrossTycoon: Is it possible for you guys to get drunk?

Germany&Prussia: Yes!

CrossTycoon: ...by drinking how many?

Germany: A couple, I guess.

Prussia: Hmm...maybe I'm too **awesome** to get drunk now that I think about it...

Malora: Well...one way to find out! _*smirks*_

-_*minutes later...after a couple of 56 beers...*_-

Germany: _*hic*_ Bruder~!

Prussia: Wh-_*hic*_-at?

Germany: You're drunk, right? _*hic*_

Prussia: No-_*hic*_-oh. But you are, HA-_*hic*-_AH!

Madeline: Looks like they're **both** drunk.

Malora: HA! THEY'RE **WASTED**~! (XD)

Inu-kun: Unpleasant.** Next,** CrossTycoon?

CrossTycoon: England!

England: W-what? _*nervous about his turn*_

CrossTycoon: How come Wales isn't represented in the Union Jack?

England: Easy, **because**.

Madeline: Well, that's his **answer**?

CrossTycoon: Not really satisfying _*pouts*_

Malora: ENGLAND! GIVE A **REAL** ANSWER!

England: FINE! Honestly, I'm **not** so sure myself! So I **can't** really answer your question *_mumbles*_ sorry.

CrossTycoon: Okay! America, I must fix your horrible eating habits!

America: Horrible...?

CrossTycoon: So you may only eat Kimchi made by Korea every 10 minutes! ^-^

America: WHAT?

CrossTycoon: Oh! And Canada will join you!

Canada: Eh?

Inu-kun: Well, there is a **problem** with that...

England: Why?

Madeline: Well~! If you remember, Korea was **chased out** by **Russia.**

Malora: And is probably **dead** by now!

Everyone: Right~

America: AHAHAHA~

Madeline: Unless, anyone **else** knows how to cook Kimchi?

Everyone: …

Inu-kun: Emily does.

Everyone: O.O _*looks towards the closet*_

England:_ *walks to the closet...places his ear on the door*_ I don't hear **anything**...no snoring, which means** they're not sleeping**...no moans or groans, which means **no sexual activities**...no choking, meaning **they're not trying to kill each other**...O.O I don't even think I hear** breathing!**

China: Meaning...

Everyone: THEY'RE** DEAD!**

Malora: MOVE! _*swings door open*_

-_*France falls out unconscious*_-

Everyone: O_O

Inu-kun: _*looks inside the closet*_ O.O

Emily: _*tumbles out...groans*_ **ugh!** I have a **BAD** headache! _*looks up at everyone*_ O_O

Madeline: Uh...Emily? What** happened** to France?

Emily: Huh? _*looks down at the body*_ **THAT** WAS **FRANCE?** I'M **SO** SORRY! I **DIDN'T** MEAN TO!

Malora: "mean to", **what?**

Emily: _*looks down...mumbles*_ n-nothing...

Inu-kun: Emily~?

CrossTycoon: Hey! Do you know how to cook Kimchi?

Emily:_ *looks up at CrossTycoon*_ Uh...yeah. **Who** are you?

CrossTycoon: Your reviewer.

Emily: Oh. Uh, yeah I can cook Kimchi (A/N: actually, I have** no clue** if I really can =_=")

CrossTycoon: Great! Think you can make some right now?

Emily: Yeah, I'll be right back _*runs to the kitchen*_

Malora: _*faces Canada and America*_ You two go to the kitchen so you can eat. Because **honestly**, I **don't** want to see you guys force-feed yourselves!

Everyone: Agreed!

America: BUT SHE **KILLED** FRANCE! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN **THERE** WITH THAT **CRAZY KILLER!**

Canada: M-me neither!

Malora: SHE DIDN'T** KILL** HIM!

Madeline: She's right. He's just unconscious.

America: BECAUSE OF SOMETHING** SHE DID!**

Malora: JUST **GO**, DAMN IT! _*pushes Canada and America into the kitchen...she locks the door before they try to escape*_

CrossTycoon: Okay...

Malora: Sorry CrossTycoon, I just don't want to see them eat right now =_=

CrossTycoon: Alright, then...well, since Canada is busy I'll do the next one! Japan~

Japan: Hai?

CrossTycoon: In your English, say: Everyone gets excited on election days in Japan.

Japan: ano...hai..._*clears throat*_ Everiwan getsu exsited on erection days in Japan (A/N: I KNOW I VERY MUCH SUCK AT THIS! SOOO SORRY TT^TT)

Everyone: _*tries hard not to laugh*_ OWO

Japan: Is something wrong?

Inu-kun: _*ahem*_ n-no. CrossTycoon wo-

CrossTycoon: Hahaha~ sorry! Uh...Vietnam, is she here?

Vietnam: Right here. (has been there since the game with Korea)

CrossTycoon: Good! Uh...I was going to ship you with Korea, but...

Korea: _*runs in and hides behind China*_ He's **coming!**

Russia:_ *walks in with pipe in hand*_ Kolkolkol~

Korea: **EEK!**_ *dashes into a box (shipping box XD)* _

Malora: Good! In you go!_ *pushes Vietnam into the (shipping) box*_ Enjoy your trip! _*takes box out of the room*_

Madeline: O.o? Okay... well, that was a-

America: _*brakes through door*_ I WANT MY HAMBURGERS~!

Canada: _*walks in behind America*_ I wouldn't mind some pancakes right now.

Inu-kun: Canada, CrossTycoon has a dare for you.

Canada: R-really _*nervous*_

CrossTycoon: Yep! _*hands Canada a hockey stick*_ Gather all the nations that you want them to make them remember you.

Canada: Um...okay.

-_*Minutes later...Canada has gather America, England, China, Romano, Turkey and Cuba*_-

CrossTycoon: Hmm, that's all? I expected more, but whatever! Now, "play hockey" against them... FIGHTING STYLE!

Canada: Uh...um...o-okay.

_-*An hour later, Canada has KICKED SOME ASS! ***ahem*** I mean, has knocked everyone unconscious*-_

CrossTycoon: XD Awesome! Now, sadly this is my last dare (in this chapter of course (_*i hope*_)) Here are some life-sized paintball tanks! I made a King Tiger, IS-3 (Losif Stalin 3), Pershing and Centurion!

AND they fire life-sized ammunition! If you wa-

Malora: PAINTBALL TANK WAR! YESSS! I CALL BLACK!

Madeline: I PICK RED!

Italy: Ve~? What? War? No no no. Make pasta~ not war!

Germany: MAN UP ITALY!_ *he's still drunk*_

Malora: HEY! SHUT UP GERMANY! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO ITALY _* punches Germany straight in the face!*_ HA STAY DOWN YOU ASS! _*turns to Italy*_ Italy, you're in my team!

Italy: Ve~? Uh, okay. But what about Doitsu?

Malora: Uh...I guess he can be on our team- BUT he better not do anything stupid. OR I'LL SHOOT HIM!

Italy: VE~! Okay! _*hugs Malora*_

Malora: O.O … ^-^ _*ruffles Italy's hair (and is careful not to pull the curl)*_

Inu-kun: I don't think we should have a paintball war. We can't destroy this place and I thi-

Emily: I WANT TO JOIN TOO! I CALL PURPLE!

Malora: YES! WAR!

Hungary: _*is taping everything*_

Canada:_ *is standing in the gloomy corner* _It seems like they forgot me again.

Malora: _*jumps in front of Canada*_ You're in my team CANADA!_ *grabs Canada and takes him to her side*_

Inu-kun: _*hides behind unconscious France*_ Well, while they are being idiots and having a senseless war, we will see you in our next chapter. So don't forget to send in your reviews.

~OH AND A SHOUT-OUT TO LIGHT (So many things) another one of my favorite authors of Hetalia truth or dare! YOU ROCK AS WELL~


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Audience: …

Malora: _*walks in the empty room*_ Wow! That was an awesome game yesterday! (A/N: She had the IS 3)

Madeline: _*follows behind Malora*_ Yeah, but you're only happy because you won.

Inu-kun: Have one of you girls seen Emily? She was not home this morning.

Malora: Uh...no, I haven't seen her.

Madeline: Hey, where is the Hetalia cast?

-_*silence*_-

Hetalia Cast: _*walks in, chatting*_

Madeline: Where were you guys just now?

America: Breakfast!

Inu-kun: Has anyone seen Emily?

Romano: The crazy bitch?

Malora: Yeah.

Italy: Ve~ I saw her in the park with Prussia.

Germany: Bruder?

Prussia: _*walks in with Emily following*_ The awesome me has arrived!

Emily: Hey guys! We got lots to do today! ^-^

Malora: What were you two doing in the park this morning?

Emily: Well, I saw this adorable rabbit that I just had to grab!

Malora&Emily: USAGI!

Everyone: O.o?

Germany: _*turns to Prussia*_ So, what were you doing in the park with her?

Prussia: I saw her running around trying to catch the rabbit. So I thought the awesome me can help her!

Emily: Yep! So, back to the game!

England: We're still playing? 

Malora&Emily: Duh!

Madeline: Our first dares come from ILoveBagels!

Emily: I LOVE BAGELS TOO!

Malora: _*chuckles and shakes her head*_

Madeline: _*glares at Emily*_ Italy, Romano.

Italy: Ve?

Romano: What?

Madeline: You two have to fight in a mud pit until one is pin down for ten seconds.

Italy: Ve? 

Romano: What?

Madeline: Yep. And so Italy actually tries... _*takes out a needle full of male hormones*_ Just to give him a fighting chance.

Emily: I don't think the needle will be necessary._ *walks towards Italy...whispering something in his ear*_

Romano: Tch! I don't want to fight against him!

Spain: Awe~ Lovi! You don't want to hurt your brother! That's so sweet! _*hugs Romano*_

Romano: Let go of me, tomato bastard! _*pushes Spain away*_ That's not the reason! If I fight him he's going to be crying when I pi- _*__is tackled into the mud pit (wtf where did that come from?)*_

Italy: _*pins Romano down for 10 seconds*_ Hmph! _*gets off Romano and walks towards Germany*_ That'll show you!

Everyone: O.O... _*turns to stare at Emily*_

Emily: ^-^ Now to our next one.

Inu-kun: Yes. Um... _*clears throat*_ Ahem! Switzerland. You must kiss Austria on the lips until one of you submits to it.

Switzerland&Austria: WHAT?

Inu-kun: That is the dare.

Switzerland&Austria: NO!

Inu-kun: Remember, there are consequences for this behavior.

Switzerland&Austria: I DON'T CARE!

Malora: So you guys rather be locked in a closet with France then kiss each other?

Inu-kun: Speaking of France, has anyone seen him?

Everyone: No._ *turns and stares at Emily(again)*_

Emily: ...What? How am I suppose to know?

Madeline: You were the one that knocked him unconscious yesterday.

Emily: I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Madeline: Whatever. So are you guys gonna do the dare or not.

Switzerland&Austria: _*look at each other*_ Fine!

Emily: Awesome!

Prussia: That's my word!

Emily&Prussia: _*look at each other...then laugh*_

Madeline: _*whispers to Malora*_ Those two seem suspicious...

Malora: _*shrugs*_ Okay hurry up so we can move on to the next one.

Switzerland&Austria: ...fine.

-_*Switzerland nervously moved towards Austria. They were both still for a minute until finally, Switzerland moved his lips towards Austria's. Their lips connected and after 16 seconds, Austria deepened the kiss. Then, Austria moved his hand under Switzerland's shirt. Moaning were starting to be heard, and their "kissing" starting to become more intense*-_

Hungary: _*drooling while taking pictures*_

Inu-kun: _*ahem*_ Well, while that is being done, let us move on.

Emily: Shh~ don't ruin the moment!

Inu-kun:_ *glares at Emily*_ well then _*smirk and starts barking loudly*_

Everyone (including Switzerland and Austria): _*stares at Inu-kun*_

Inu-kun: _*smirk*_ Time to move on.

Emily: Fine! _*glares at Inu-kun but then smiles* _BUT! I know I'll enjoy this!

Inu-kun: No doubt _*glares (once again) at Emily*_

Emily: _*smile*_ Japan.

Japan: Hai?

Emily: Wear this. _*tosses a tight white silk dress shirt, curve hugging black skinny jeans, and heeled black suede boots along with attachable kitten ears (X3)*_

Japan: T-this?

Emily: Yep! You're dare is to keep Greece from getting his hands on you. _*whispers*_ even though I wouldn't mind ^-^

Japan: W-what?_ *blushes deeply*_

Emily: Yep! So come on, come on, come on! _*pushes Japan into the changing room*_ ^-^ Where's Greece?

Inu-kun: He is sleeping on the couch _*nods to the couch where Greece is sleeping soundly, surrounded by Kitties!*_

Emily: AWE~! To bad we got to wake him up!

England: Good luck! It's almost impossible to wake him up!

Emily: We'll see _*smirks...walks to Greece and says something in his ear*_

Greece: _*wakes up with no trouble*_ Okay...

Emily: ALMOST impossible! ^-^

Malora: Dude, it's like you say some magic word and they do what you say! You have to teach it to me!

England: Psh! Magic? As if she really has any magical powers _*rolls eyes*_

Emily: No magic. But even if I could perform magic, I bet it would actually work!

England: What was that suppose to mean?

Japan:_ *clears throat*_ I-I am done. _*looks away, blushing*_

Hosts (except Inu-kun): AWE~ CUTE!

Greece: Zzz _*has fell back to sleep*_

Emily: Hm? _*turns and sees Greece sleeping* _Time for some work! _*whispers* _Meow!

Greece: Kitty~_ *tackles Japan, picks him up, and goes back to the couch with Japan in is arms*_

Emily: AWE~!_ *starts taking pictures*_

Japan: G-Greece-san! P-please let go of me! _*blushes*_

Greece: Kitty~ _*nuzzles his nose against Japan's back*_

Japan: AH! G-Greece-san! _*blushes a darker shade of red*_

Emily: _*squeals*_ Awe! So adorable!

Inu-kun: Yes, um...now...we need France.

Madeline: But we don't know where he is.

Inu-kun: I will just sniff him out. It will take me a while so please move on to the next one.

Malora: I'll do it! Russia!

Russia: Da?

Malora: You have to gently tell Belarus yo-

Russia: NO!

Malora: O.O?

Russia: I don't want to tell her that I love her! I won't, da!

Malora: Uh...okay, but...your dare was to tell her that you DON'T like her, and that you love Mattie.

Russia: How did you know I love him, da?

Canada: Eh?

Malora: O.O? I... didn't. Anyway, once you tell her that wait 10 seconds for her respond before bolting.

Russia: Mm... Okay, da.

Emily: BRING IN THE BEAST- er I mean, bring in Belarus.

Belarus: Brother~ _*runs to give Russia a hug*_

Russia:_ *stops Belarus before she hugs him*_ B-Belarus. I'm sorry but I don't love you. I love this little one here _*wraps his arms around Canada*_

Canada: EH?

Belarus: …...Prove it.

Everyone (except Russia): O.O _*gasp*_

Russia: Okay, da. *_leans down and kisses Canada (roughly)*_

Belarus: O_O …... ARGH!

Russia:_ *runs with Canada in his arms still*_

Emily: WAIT! RUSSIA! WE NEED CANADA~!

Malora: We do?

Emily: Yeah, since Inu-kun isn't back with France, we were suppose to do the next dare that involved Canada.

Malora: Oh. Well we ca-

Inu-kun: I am back.

Madeline: And France?

Inu-kun: =_=" That idiot.

Malora: What's wro-

France: _*jumps in*_ Bonjour mon Cherie _*caresses __Malora's__ cheek*_

Malora: O_O _*punches France* _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKIN' SICK PEDOPHILE!

France: Ohonhonhon~ You are cute when you are mad~

Malora: O_O _*looks at Inu-kun*_ WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?

Inu-kun: I found him in a bar. Does that answer your question?

Madeline: Uh~ well...to make matters worst...France is free to do what he wants... it's what ILoveBagels said. =_="

Everyone: O_O

France: Ohonhonhon! Really~ well then how about a kiss~

Everyone: O_O!

France: _*leans down to kiss Madeline on the cheek*_

Madeline: O_O _*faints of the disgusting moment*_

Emily: I have to stop this.

Inu-kun: You can't.

Emily: DAMN IT!

Russia&Canada: _*walks in*_

Russia: We lost her..._ *sigh*_

France: Ohonhonhon~ Matthieu~ _*__kissed__ Canada __forcefully__* _

Russia: O.O Kolkolkol _*__dark__ aura __surrounding__him and takes out pipe__*_

Emily: Russia, France is free to do what he wants. So, please don't interfere _*sigh*_

Russia: I don't care, da! _*knocks France unconscious...and holds Canada possessively* _Mattvey's mine!

Everyone: O_O...

Malora: YEAH! AWESOME RUSSIA _*whispers*_ but I'm still gonna hit you _*glares at Russia*_

Madeline: Well, now that Canada is here...Canada, Italy and Romano.

Canada: Yes?

Italy: Ve?

Romano: What now?

Malora: You guys have to sing "Take it off" by Ke$ha AND dance along with it.

Canada&Italy: Okay.

Romano: NO!

Emily: Fine then. I don't think Belarus is happy though, so be careful when running away from her.

Romano: O_O ...Tch! Fine then _*whispers*_ bastards

-*The trio begin to sing*-

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall,_

_It's a dirty free for all._

_-*_Canada,Italy and Romano start dancing*-

_When the dark_

_Of the night comes around._

_That's the time,_

_That the animal comes alive._

_Looking for,_

_Something wild._

_And now we lookin' like pimps,_

_In my gold Trans-Am._

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey,_

_In my handbag._

_Got my drunk text on_

_I'll regret it in the mornin'_

_But tonight_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

_And they turn me on_

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on_

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

_Lose your mind_

_Lose it now_

_Lose your clothes_

_In the crowd_

_We're delirious_

_Tear it down_

_'Til the sun comes back around._

_N-now we're getting so smashed_

_Knocking over trash cans_

_Everybody breakin' bottles_

_It's a filthy hot mess_

_Gonna get faded_

_I'm not the designated_

_Driver so_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

_And they turn me on_

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's a glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on_

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now!_

_TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now!_

_TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now!_

_TAKE IT OFF!_

_Ooh_

_Right now!_

_TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now!_

_TAKE IT OFF!_

_EVERBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

_And they turn me on_

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody Take it off_

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on_

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off!_

Everybody: O_O

Emily: WOW! YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!

Prussia: YEAH! But not as AWESOME as me!

Romano: Whatever!

Emily: So Doitsu _(*Emily likes to call Germany, Doitsu*)_, Spain, Russia! What did you guys think of their performance?

Germany: Ahem, they were...good.

Malora: Oh come on! That's all! _*smirk*_ What did you think of Italy's performance?

Germany: _*looks away blushing slightly*_ He danced good...and sang nicely.

Italy: Ve! Really, Doitsu? Gracie~

Madeline: Spain?

Spain: Lovi~ was cute when he danced and sang!_ *hugs Romano*_

Romano: Whatever! Let go of me, stupid tomato bastard! _*(once again) pushes Spain away*_

Emily: Russia~?

Russia: Mattvey did great! _*holds on tightly to Canada*_

Canada: Uh...t-thank you... _*blushes*_

Emily: ^-^ And the last dare from ILoveBagels! Now this is gonna be a very interesting sight! _*evil smirk* _Inu-kun this is for you!

Inu-kun: For me?

Emily: YEP! You have to be super happy and childishly random for the rest of the chapter ^-^

Inu-kun: What? P-preposterous! Why would I do such a thing?

Emily: Because our (AWESOME) reviewer dared you!

Inu-kun: Psh! Then who will keep things well organized? Who will be the one not to make a fool of them self? Who will be the one to contro-

Emily: _*tackles Inu-kun* _JUST DO IT! Just be like you were when I first got you!

Inu-kun: _*glares at Emily*_ Fine! But no more complains, understand?

Emily: _*nods then tackles Inu-kun for a hug* _YAY INU~!

Inu-kun: _*sigh but then suddenly started licking Emily's cheek*_ Emi-chan!

Everybody (except Emily): Emi-chan?

Emily: _*giggles*_ Well, we have more dares. And these are from...CrossTycoon!

Everybody (except hosts): NOT HIM AGAIN! (A/N:oh and sorry for last times mix-up CrossTycoon)

Malora: Yeah, him again! He wants to know who won the battle yesterday. IT WAS ME!

Madeline: _*mumbles* _yeah, whatever_ *glares at Malora*_ And now on to his dares.

Emily: _*giggles* _Doitsu!

Germany: Yes?

Emily: Your dare is to touch/caress/tug on all the nations curls, male and female! And record them as an academic research! ALSO~ you must wear a lab coat and glasses in the process! 

Germany: Bu-

Emily: Now wear this _*throws a lab coat and glasses to Germany*_ Go on!

Germany: _*looks down at the items then sighs*_ fine... _*puts on lab coat and adjusts the glasses* _There!

Emily: Good! Now,(I hope you don't mind CrossTycoon) you first must touch the curl. Then caress, then tug _*squeal*_ OH! And here-_*hands Germany a clipboard(with paper duh!) and a pen* _because you need to write this stuff down.

Germany: What stuff?

Emily: _*shrugs*_ I don't know. Uh...maybe the reactions!

Germany: _*mumbles*_ I think everybody already knows the reaction...

Italy: Ve~? I don't.

Everybody: O_O

Emily: How can you NOT know? You have a curl!

Italy: Ve! Well, I don't. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!

Malora: Damn it, Emily! _*smacks Emily*_ You made Italy cry!

Emily: _*rubs the back of her head*_ Sorry...

Inu-kun: _*internally sighs*_ Don't cry Itaria-kun... _*nuzzles Italy and licks his cheek*_

Romano: Look idiots! It's not his fault! He doesn't know because he never had his curl pulled!

Everybody: O_O IS THAT POSSIBLE?

Romano: WELL BECAUSE I DON'T LET SOME SICK PERV TOUCH IT!

_(*A/N: Sorry people. But in my fic Italy, has never had his adorable curl pulled*)_

Madeline: O_O ...Well~ he's gonna have his curl pull anyway by Germany in this dare.

Romano: No he WON'T! 

Emily: YES HE WILL _*sticks tongue out at Romano*_

Romano: _*eye twitches*_ You...he will not!

Emily: _*evil smirks*_ Oh, really... then it looks like I'm just going to have to...

Romano: "Have to" what?

Emily: Doitsu, before we do your dare lets do Romano's dare first.

Romano: I...have a dare?

Emily: Yep...Inu would you tell him what it is?

Inu-kun: YEAH SURE! Romanito~( WTF O.o?) you have to hand-feed Emi-chan Belgian chocolates~! Ooh~ _*childish smirk*_

Romano: WHAT? 

Emily: YUM!

Romano: NO FUCKIN' WAY!

Emily: Oh come on! That could have been a much more worst dare_ *smirk*_ so now here-_*hands Romano swirly chocolates*_ and ...feed me _*suddenly starts to blush...realizes how embarrassing it is*_

Romano: TCH! FINE YOU CRAZY BITCH! _*blushes...but starts feeding Emily the chocolates*_

Emily: _*shyly starts eating the chocolates*_

_-*after an entire box of chocolates*-_

Crazy!Emily: OKIE~~~~ TIME FOR DOITSU~~~ XD

Everybody: O_O DOOM~

Romano: Well I don't care what that potato bastard does BUT HE IS NOT PULLING FELI'S CURL!

Crazy!Emily: First off...I LOVE POTATOS! _(WTF?)_ XD Second...he will because _*tackles Romano, pinning him to the ground*_ YOU WON'T INTERFERE! XD XD XD

Malora: Should we stop her and help him?

Madeline: No. First because Romano WILL interfere with Germany's dare and second... it'll be impossible to stop Emily =_="

Romano: GET OFF ME CRAZY BITCH!

Crazy!Emily: GO DOITSU! FIRST DO ITALY! XD

Romano: DON'T YOU DARE YOU POTATO BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HIM!

Crazy!Emily: Oh~ Romano~

Romano: YOU. GET. OFF ME!

Germany: _*looks away from the two and looks at Italy*_ Mm...

Italy: You're not going to hurt me, right Doitsu...?

Germany: N-no. _*looks away*_

Romano: YES HE IS FELI! RUN DON'T LET HIM GET YOU!

Crazy!Emily: Hmph! _*bites Romano's nose(?)*_

Romano: AH! YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK? YOU BIT ME YOU FUCKIN' CRAZY BITCH!

Crazy!Emily: STOP SCARING ITALY!AND DAMN IT DOITSU! JUST DO IT ALREADY!

Everyone (except Germany&Italy): O_O

Madeline: Wow. This is a very dramatic scene.

Inu-kun:_ *laughs* _YEP! HAHAHA

Madeline: Okay...that was just...awkward.

Germany: _*looks at Italy who is shaking*_ S...sorry Italy...

Italy: _*tears in his eyes* _ VE? Y-you are going to hurt me! W-w-why Doitsu~?

Germany:_ *blushes*_ I-it's a dare Italy. I promise it won't hurt.

France: _*suddenly gets up*_ No. Instead it will be a "good" feeling~ Ohonhonhon~ _*falls back unconscious*_

Italy: Ve~?

Crazy!Emily: GERMANY! I WILL … TAKE AWAY YOUR COLLECTION IF YOU DON'T PULL ITALY'S CURL THIS INSTANT!

Romano: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Germany: _*looks at the scared Italian...then down*_ O-okay.

Italy: VE? NO, NO DOITSU! PLEASE_ *starts crying*_

Malora: _(*through out the entire scene...she was like"awe~"*)_

_-*Germany walks towards Italy, Italy quickly backs up only to be blocked by the wall. Germany gets nearer to Italy and places his hand on Italy's curl! Italy flinches as Germany starts to caress his curl. Germany wraps his fingers around the curl! Just as he is about to pull Italy's curl Prussia gets in between Italy and Germany!*-_

Germany: Bruder?

Prussia: Don't do it, West! If he doesn't want his curl pulled, then don't pull it! Even if it's a dare!

-_(*A/N: I'M SO SORRY GUYS! BUT I'M SUCH A BIG PruIta FAN! I'M SORRY FOR LETTING YOU GUYS DOWN! I failed~ (*goes to Gloomy Corner*)*)-_

Everyone: O_O!

Malora: WHAT? DAMN IT PRUSSIA! IT'S A DAMN DARE SO HE HAS TO DO IT! 

Prussia: I DON'T CARE! Can't you see Italy is scared! YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!

Crazy!Emily: O.O … you...did not...just call ME CRAZY! _*tackles Prussia to the ground*_ AND TO BELIEVE I LIKED YOU!

Malora: Emily! NO! COME ON DON'T KILL HIM, DAMN IT! _*tries to pry Emily off of Prussia*_

Madeline: ._. _*sigh and face-palm*_ you guys...

Inu-kun: _*to readers*_ WELL THAT'S IT GUYS! XD SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Madeline: Wait! That's it! We haven't even finish our reviewers dares! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!

Inu-kun: EMILY WILL CONTINUE THE REST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER … CHAPTER 3 PART 2!

Madeline: Ugh! Fine!

Inu-kun: XD SEE YOU~

~To be continued...

_IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE ALL PRETTY PISSED OFF WITH ME RIGHT NOW *gets hit with a rock* ! … IM SORRY TT^TT! But school started for me on August 8, so I was busy trying to get use to class. Plus, my dad has been home more often giving me less time on the computer. And although the teachers haven't gave me homework yet (which makes me happy) I still wasn't able to write. I REALLY AM SORRY! I HAVE FAILED YOU! But I'll still write/post chapter 3 part 2 next. Completing my (AWESOME) reviewers dares/truths. ONCE AGAIN GUYS, IM SORRY (gets hit with another BIGGER rock!) ... *goes to Gloomy Corner...but still writes*_


	4. Special Chapter

_THANKS GUYS FOR UNDERSTANDING MY FAIL! BUT I'LL TRY MY VERY BEST TO MAKE THIS BETTER AND ACTUALLY WORTH READING! ALSO, I WANTED TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ANOTHER AWESOME HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE AUTHOR:** PHANTOM (scarletphantom55) YOU'RE AWESOME DON'T LET ANYONE PUT YOU DOWN!** OH! ALMOST FORGOT TO MENTION: THIS IS JUST A SPECIAL CHAPTER, I'LL CONTINUE CHAPTER 3 SOON. SINCE I HAVEN'T GAVE MADELINE A GOOD PRESANT FOR HER BIRTHDAY, I'M GOING TO JUST DO THIS SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR HER! ^-^b_

Emily:_ *jumps into the empty room* _HEY GUYS! _*looks around and notices no one is there* _W-what? Why isn't anyone here yet o.o

America: _*walks in, yawns*_ Oh, hey Emily~

Emily: America! Hey, where is everyone?

America: Hm? I don't know _*yawns*_

Emily: Didn't sleep last night?

America: No~ I was up all night watching a scary movie with Japan.

Emily: Japan? _*smiles happily*_

America: Yep! No one else wanted to watch the movie with me. So...since no one's here, what do we do?

Emily: Well... I wanted to throw a surprise party for Izi-chan.

America: Why? Is it her birthday or something?

Emily: Yeah! But... no one else is here. I can't make a party on my own. _*goes to Gloomy Corner*_

America: Well, I'm here! THE HERO WILL HELP YOU MAKE AN AWESOME PARTY~! _*does "hero" pose*_

Emily: _*couldn't help but smile*_ Mm, alright. But we have to work hard and make sure that Izi-chan doesn't find out.

America: Right!

Emily: Also, we have to make sure no one else knows what we're doing here?

America: But I thought you needed help?

Emily: I do. But we can't just have people just walking in here and shouting out what we're doing!

America: Oh~ right!

France: Bon jour! What are you two do- _*__is__thrown__into__the__closest__*_

Emily: Good job America!

America: Just doing what heroes do! _*does "hero" wink*_

Emily: _*rolls eyes*_ Come on! Let's get started!

_-*Later, America and Emily are at the grocery store*-_

Emily: Hm~ We're going to need a cake-

America: OBVIOUSLY!

Emily: _*glares at America then sighs*_ and some ice-cream too.

America: ICE-CREAM! _*throws his fists into the air*_

Emily: America! Don't just start shouting, people are staring!

PeopleInTheStore: _*stop to stare at the weird man with his fist in the air*_

America: TCH! THEY'RE ALL JUST LOOKING AT THE AWESOME HERO THAT STANDS BEFORE THEM!

PeopleInTheStore: _*mumble*_ weirdo~

Emily: _*sighs and facepalm*_ ugh. _*mumbles* _America...

England: You git!

Emily&America: Huh? _*turns to see England standing in the bread aisle*_

England: _*sighs*_ Would you please stop acting so childish?

Emily&America: IGGY!

England: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

PeopleInTheStore: _*turn and stare at the shouting British man*_

England: *_notices people staring then sweatdrops*_ ahem! What are two doing anyway?

America: This is a store. Can't we come to buy stuff or what?

England: I meant, what are two doing here TOGETHER?

America: Oh~ just chillin'

Emily: _*evil smirk*_ Why do you ask~?

England: _*sees what Emily means then blushes*_ NO BLOODY REASON!

Emily: Mhm... _*coughs*_ jealous! _*cough*_

America: _*is looking at a chocolate bar, didn't hear what Emily said*_

England: _*clearly heard and is blushing more* _I AM NOT BLOODY HELL JEALOUS!

PeopleInTheStore: _*stops once again to look at the shouting British*_

America: Iggy, stop shouting. You're embarrassing yourself _*pats England's back*_

Emily: Yeah~ Iggy _*still with the evil smirk*_

England: _*gloomy*_ I...hate...you.

America: Don't worry, if you think we're on a date! NYAHAHA _*smacks England's back... and a bit to hard*_

England: _*is nearly knocked to the ground*_ AS IF I BLODDY CARE! NOW JUST ANSWER THE BLOODY HELL QUESTION!

Emily: _*STILL smirking*_ it's a secret _*winks*_

England: W-what?

America: Ah~! Come on Emily! Let Iggy join us, he won't tell anyone! He'll also help, right Iggy?

England: What the bloody hell are you talking about?

Emily: We're throwing a surprise party for Izi-chan's birthday.

America: YEAH! AND WE'RE HERE TO BUY CAKE AND ICE-CREAM!

England&Emily: STOP SHOUTING! WE CAN HEAR YOU!

PeopleInTheStore: _*are starting to get annoyed with the noise the three keep making*_

LittleGirl: _*walks to the three*_ Hey old lady, old man, crazy old man. Shut up. _*mom quickly takes her daughter away*_

Emily&England&America: O.O

Emily: Did that BRAT just called me OLD?

America: NYAHAHA~ SHE CALLED YOU A CRAZY OLD MAN, IGGY!

England: _*glares at America*_ I think she clearly meant you!

Emily: Ugh, whatever! Iggy now that you know our secret, you have no choice but to help us.

England: _*sighs*_ Fine.

America: YAY!

PeopleInTheStore:_ *throws food at the three*_

_-*2 hours later, Emily is putting away the grocery with the help of England. And America is watching television*-_

England: _*sigh*_ now we need to decorate this place.

Emily: Damn! But we don't have any decorations _*starts getting upset*_

England: Hm...

America: _*shouts from the main room* _CHINA DOES!

Emily: Really?

England: Yes, and a lot of it.

China: _*walks in*_ Did I hear my name, aru?

Emily: CHINA! _*runs to China*_ Do you have any decorations?

China: Hm? Uh, yes I do. But Japan has them, aru?

Emily: Can you PLEASE get them?

China: Uh, okay... but why?

America: We're throwing a surprise party for Madeline!

Emily: _*throws a tomato (out of nowhere) at America*_ Keep your mouth shut, would ya?

China: Mm, okay. I'll be back soon _*walks out*_

Emily: Okay. While China gets the decorations, we'll work on...hm... INVITAIONS!

America: YEAH! 

Emily: NO WAIT!

England&America: O.o?

Emily: How about we first think of some entertainment for the party?

England: What does she like?

Emily: Music would be one.

America: What kind?

Emily: Uhm... techno. I think...

England: Techno? Do you know any techno music?

Emily: Not really...but I remember some that she told me that she likes... like uh, Skrillex?

England: Skrillex?

America: I heard of them!

Emily: Yeah...one song she told me about by them was called slats slats slats... I think?

England: Okay then...

Emily: well... let's see. My idea of a party is 1. Food.

America: CHECK!

Emily: 2. Music.

England: Got it.

Emily: 3. Decorations.

China&Japan: Here!

Emily: Hm? OH! JAPAN!

China: He insisted on coming, aru.

Japan: I hope you do not mind Emily-chan.

Emily: Not at all! _*is secretly super happy*_

Japan: So what have you done so far for the party?

England: Music

America: Food

China: And I guess the decorations, which we should set up right now aru.

England: Don't worry China. America will help with that.

America: WHY ME?

England&Emily: BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET!

America: YES I HAVE!

England&Emily: NOTHING IMPORTANT!

America: _*pouts*_ fine!

Emily: Okay...while that's busy being done the next thing on my list is 4. Entertainment.

Japan: Maybe Italy-kun could help us with that.

Emily: YEAH!

Malora&Italy: _*walks in*_

Emily: SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! ITALY! _*tackles Italy into a hug*_

Italy: VE? Please don't tell me I have a dare to do~!

Malora: She better not! Because that would mean they started without me!

Emily: No! No dare! We just need entertainment, Italy can you help us?

Malora: "us"?

China: Hi, aru.

England: Hello.

America: YO~!

Japan: _*bows*_ nice seeing you again, Malora-chan.

Malora: O.o... hey...guys? What's going on?

Italy: It's a party! I could tell!

Emily: ^-^ Yep! You're right Italy. It's for-

Malora: Madeline's birthday?

Emily: Yeah. And we need Italy to provide the entertainment.

Italy: Ve~ okay! _*runs out*_

Emily: O.o? Where is he going?

Inu-kun: _*walks in*_ I saw Italy run in a field of cats? Can anyone explain to me what is going on?

Emily: WHERE WERE YOU?

Inu-kun: I had some errands that I needed to tend to.

Emily: Since when did you have "errands" to do?

Inu-kun: Since you started school and Truth or Dare: Hetalia Doki Party.

Emily: _*sigh*_ whatever...

China&America: Done!

Emily: AWESOME!

Prussia: _*walks in with Italy behind him* _Did someone call the AWESOME me?

Emily: Prussia?

Germany:_ *walks in (as well)*_ Italy told us you needed some help.

Emily: Good job, Italy!

Italy: ^-^!

Malora: Has anyone even seen Madeline anywhere?

Everyone: No.

Malora: _*facepalm*_ so how do you know if she's coming or not. How can you guys tell she won't walk in on you guys?

Everyone: _*stares at Emily*_

Emily: … Oh! Don't worry, Hungary is keeping an eye on her!

Everyone: Hungary?

Emily: Yep! Now the last thing on my list of an awesome party i-

Inu-kun: Wait! Please do not tell me you have been following her list?

Everyone(except Malora&Prussia&Germany):_ *nods*_

Inu-kun: … did she state her fifth item on the list?

Everyone: No.

Inu-kun: _*sigh*_ Emily...

Emily: 5. YAOI!

Everyone: O_O

Malora: YEAH!

Japan: _*creepy grin*_

Hungary: _*pops in out of nowhere*_ DID SOMEONE SAY YAOI?

Emily: Yep! I sai- HEY! Why aren't you with Izi-chan?

Hungary: Oh! I was coming to tell you that's she's on her way!

Emily: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?

Hungary: Got distracted with the word yaoi. I can't help it!

Emily: _*sigh*_ EVERYONE HIDE!

Everyone: _*quickly starts to hide in a spot they think they won't get spotted in*_

Emily: _*whispers*_ is everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Emily: Good, I hear her coming! Stay quiet! _*turns off lights and quickly hides under the table next to Inu-kun*_

Madeline: _*sneezes (Achoo!) opens the door*_ The lights are off. No ones here, so I guess I'll leave.

Emily: ! _*starts thinking then-*_ Meow~!

Madeline: Hm? _*turns around*_

Greece: _*walks in*_ Kitty~

Madeline: Greece?

Greece: Hi...have you...seen the...kitty?

Madeline: O.O um...no.

Everyone(except Japan&Italy):_ *jumps out of there hiding spots*_ SURPRISE! 

Madeline: HOLY ?

Emily: Izi-chan! _*tackles Madeline for a hug*_

Madeline: E-Emily?_ *awkwardly pats Emily's back*_

Emily: HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!

Madeline: huh?

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Madeline: My birthday?

Emily: Yep! It's a party just for you!_ (A/N: Since I failed to get you anything nice in real life...sorry)_

America: WE GOT FOOD AND A HERO _*shoves a hamburger in his mouths*_

England: Music. _*Skrillex starts playing* _

Austria: *pops out of nowhere* Or I can play you something on my piano.

China: Decorations! _*balloons and confetti falls from the ceiling*_

Inu-kun: Entertainment. _*takes out some games and movies*_

Emily: AND YAOI! _*shoves England into America's arms*_

Madeline: O.O … T-thanks guys!

America: It was Emily's idea! _*blushes as England quickly moves away*_

Madeline: Thanks Emily. ^-^

Emily: I _*looks down* _...just hope it's good. Because I know it's not enough! But I hope a real life hug would also be good!

Madeline: ^-^ Emily...thank you!

Prussia: Has anyone seen Italy?

China: ...and Japan, aru?

Emily: AHH I ALSO LOVE JAPANXITALY! X3

Malora: I saw them both hide in the closet.

Emily&America: O_O! OH NO!

Emily: _*runs to open the closet door*_ O_O

_-*France's hand was under Italy's shirt while his other hand was inside Japan's shirt. When Japan saw Emily, he quickly try to escape France's hand. But France had a strong grip! Italy was also crying but at the same time blushing. France just had a sick perverted smile as he licked the two scared nation's ears*-_

Greece: O.O … _*he quickly ran into the closet and kicked France's face (HA XD) knocking France back*_ Hmph!_ *quickly pulls Japan out*_ Are you...okay?

Japan: H-hai! A-as long as I d-don't get near France f-for awhile!

Italy: _*quickly runs out and hugs Malora* _TT^TT M-Malora-chan~!

Malora: It's okay Italy _*pats Italy's head*_ Don't worry... _*gives France a death glare*_ PRUSSIA! GERMNAY! HELP ME BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF FRANCE! NOW!

Prussia&Germany: OKAY!_ *are very pissed off*_

Madeline: O.O

Emily: I'm sorry Izi-chan, for the … uh... ruined moment.

Madeline: It's okay! It'll make me feel better if I can listen to Skrillex while eating hamburgers and watching America and England make out ^-^

Emily: O_O...DEAL!

~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADELINE!~


	5. Chapter 3 part 2 FINALLY!

_SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HAVE FINALLY FINISH THIS CHAPTER! ONTO THE STORY NOW~ CHAPTER 3 PART 2_

Inu-kun: _*sigh*_ Must I still act immature in this chapter?

Madeline: Yeah. It's still like...hmm...the same round. So yeah, keep up your childish self.

Inu-kun: Alright!... HIYA GUYS~ NICE SEEING YA AGAIN! _*jumps around*_

Madeline: O.o? Okay...

Crazy!Emily: _*still trying to strangle Prussia*_ ARGH!

Malora: _*holding Crazy!Emily back from killing Prussia*_ DAMN IT EMILY! STOP, BEFORE I … HUG RUSSIA!

Crazy!Emily: O.O NOOO_! *stands in front of Russia, holding out her arms protectively* _

Malora: =_="_ *mumbles*_ as if I would really hug him...

Madeline: _*facepalm*_ Can we please get the dares over with right now?

Crazy!Emily: FINE! BUT...huh~? O.O _*passes out*_

Everyone: O_o?

England: What the bloody hell happen?

Madeline: =_=...her body probably couldn't handle her and had to completely drain her energy. So after she wakes up... I don't know how she'll be.

Malora: Well, whatever. Germany, hurry up with the dare so we can move on to the next one!

Germany: Okay...but... _*looks at Prussia* _Bruder?

Prussia: _*looks away*_

Inu-kun: FINE~ HOW ABOUT WE DO THIS! DOITSU~ YOU PULL EVERYONE'S CURL EXCEPT ITALY'S! WILL THAT BE OKAY?

Romano&Prussia&Germany: YES!

Italy: ...ve~ okay...

Malora: _*whispers*_ Ah~ but I wanted Germany to pull Italy's curl~

Madeline: _*unaware of what Malora said*_ Okay but Germany has to pull the other nations curls NOW so we can get this over with.

Germany: _*sigh*_ Alright!

_-*An hour after all the tugging and caressing and angry and blushing faces and aroused feelings and jealousy and moaning and gasping and writing down reactions and sympathetic looks and-_

Romano: OKAY! WE GET IT! _*is totally pissed that the "potato bastard" dared touch his curl (but is relieved that Italy was spared)*_

Inu-kun: NEXT! VIETNAM~ AND KOREA~

Korea: YES~

Malora: So what happen in the shipping tank? I mean limited to mobility to? It was dark and cold inside...

Vietnam: And Korea kept crying about Russia trying to kill him. _*starts to blush*_ and he...started to cling to me...

Inu-kun: AWKWARD! XD

Madeline: _*glares at Inu-kun*_ Mhm... Anything else? _*raises an eyebrow*_

Vietnam&Korea: _*blush*_

Inu-kun: Ooo~ THERE WAS MORE GOING ON~ XD

Vietnam: W-well there wasn't much space! _*starts turning redder*_ s-so I had to sit on Korea's lap... a-and it was cold _*turns even REDDER (if that's even possible!)*_ s-s-so he...

Inu-kun: KISSED YOU? XD

Vietnam: O/O NO!

Korea: No, first I wrapped my arms around her... _*blushes but stills smile* _then I kissed her...

Vietnam: o/o _*walks out immediately*_

Everyone: O.O

Inu-kun: XD OOO~ KOREA AND VIETNAM SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-

Madeline: Who does that anymore?

Inu-kun: IMMATURE KIDS! XD

Madeline: =_= wow. Anyway! We still have more! Hm. This is interesting. France?

France: _*has suddenly became sober...(but unfortunately he's still as pervy as ever)*_ why, yes mon cher~? _*says it in a seductive tone*_

Madeline: _*glares at France then shudders* _Did you know you technically have German(ic) blood? Seeing how the original Franks were from Germania...east of the Rhine...

Everyone: O.o?

France: W-what do you mean mon cher?

Madeline: Well, you see- *_she goes into a deep talk about...uh this and that. Too much to write, since sometimes Madeline explains...a bit to much in complicated words __**(A/N: NO OFFENSE IZI-CHAN)**__*_

Everyone: O.O~

Inu-kun: BORING~! XP

France: O_O... _*frozen*_

Malora: Well...while the child molester is distracted, let's move on!

Emily: _*groans, gets up*_ W...what? _*holds her head*_ =.=

Italy: Ve! Emily is getting up!

Emily: Hm? _*looks at Italy*_ O.o? Who are you?

Italy: Ve~? Y-you don't remember me?

Emily: S-should I remember you? _*looks at the other countries* _O_O... W-what's going on?

Inu-kun: EMILY HAS LOST HER MEMORY!

Emily: Inu-kun? _*quickly hugs Inu-kun*_ WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE? TT^TT

Malora&Madeline: OH NO!

France: _*has snap back to reality*_ Mm? Mon cher~ _*walks over to Emily*_ I am just one of your absolute favorite countries~ _*kisses Emily's hands*_

Emily: W-what? _*quickly takes her hand away*_ C-countries?

Madeline: Guys... it seems that Emily...has lost her memory...OF HETALIA!

Hetalia Cast: O_O!

Italy: VE? Y-YOU CAN'T FORGET _*cries as he hides behind Malora*_

Emily: O-O... CANADA~! ^w^

Everyone: O-o?

Emily: GOTCHA YA, SUCKERS~! XD

Malora: _*punches Emily*_ BITCH! YOU MADE ITALY CRY!

Emily: Ow ~ anyway, Canada...I WANT TO START CALLING YOU MATTHEW! Matthew~ become your frightening Canadian trooper self during WW1 and WW2, and remind the former Axis nations why Canadian soldiers were considered the stormtroopers of the Allies!

Canada: Eh~? But … I don't want … to hurt them _*looks down*_

Russia: Mattvey~ if you do..._*whispers something into Canada's innocent ears* _

Canada: O/O RUSSIA! _*knocks Russia to the ground with a hockey stick!(?)*_

Everyone: O.O

Canada: _*has a sudden personality change*_ I'm going to go teach you something about manners! I'll smack those naughty thoughts out of your mind! _*evil (rape?) face…drags Russia in a room*_

Everyone: O_O _*moves away from the door*_

Inu-kun: Hm~ looks like Russia's gonna get SPANKED! XD

Madeline: Inu-kun!

Emily: Hm~ seems to me Russia's gonna be uke right now! XD

Madeline&Malora: _*laughs*_

?: You guys are weird :/

Everyone: _*turn to see a girl standing with a shit load of…BELARUS CLONES?*_

Emily: TARYN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE?

Taryn: What? _*puts on an innocent face*_ Our reviewer said "RELEASE THE HOUNDS!" He made clones of Belarus…these are meant for Russia!

Emily: NO ONE SAY ANYTING!

_-silence...that was until-_

Russia: MATTVEY!_ *groans and moans*_

Everyone: O_O _*some nosebleeds*_

Taryn: O-O... GO BELARUS CLONES!

BelarusClones: BROTHER~! _*barges into the room*_

Emily: I WANNA GO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! _*runs after the BelarusClones*_

Madeline: EMILY! WAIT, NO!

Emily: _*screams and comes back…* _

Malora: What happen? What did you see?

Emily: …e.o … I don't want to talk about it...

Taryn: Okay~ To the ne-

Romano: Wait! Who the fuck are you?

Taryn: I'm the fifth host.

HetaliaCast: ANOTHER ONE!

Emily: Sadly she isn't a fan of Hetalia _(like me and Izi-chan and Malora)._

America: So we'll be spared?

Taryn: No. I can just torture you ^-^

HetaliaCast: O-O … nooo~

Malora: Damn!

Madeline: What?

Malora: CrossTycoon dared Canada to go on a date with Ukraine but..._*looks towards the room*_

Emily: T-trust me! I have a feeling we won't be able to do t-that dare right now _*shudders*_

Inu-kun: We're sorry CrossTycoon~ but it seems that Canada is a bit…"busy"! XD

Emily: _*nods*_

Madeline: Italy and Romano's turn.

Italy: Ve~

Romano: It better not be stupid!

Madeline: If Roman Empire is your grandfather...who is your dad? Or mom for that matter?

Romano: _*shrugs*_ We don't know

Italy: But I consider Austria as my dad! And Spain as my mom! And Hungary as my sister! And Lovino as my brother!

Malora: But he is your brother.

Emily: _*bursts into tears...(why?...because she's laughing to hard*_ AUSTRIAXSPAIN? WHAT A CRACK PAIRING! XD

Romano: Shut up!

Emily: ^w^

Malora: ON TO THE DARES! England!

England: Yes?

Malora: I love your British accent!

England: O.o?

Malora: Your dare is to unleash a boggart on Korea!

Korea: A what?

England: That requires powerful magic

America: Which you obviously don't have! Nyahaha~!

England: I DO SO! YOU GIT!

America: Sure~ magic that doesn't work _*smirk*_

England: You'll regret ever saying that! _*starts doing some chants*_

Taryn: My magic would work better. That spell is...nevermind _*shakes her head*_

Emily: Did I hear "DORA THE EXPLORA"?

Malora: I heard that too.

_-*suddenly fog appears and a … mochi appears(?) **(A/N: In case you don't know about...a Mochi...let's just say I read this Doujinshi of a mochi who *ahem* rapes people)***-_

Emily&Madeline&Malora: HOLY SHIT AHHH!

EveryoneElse: Awe~ It's cute!

Italy: I want to hug it! Ve~ _*runs to grab the mochi*_

Emily&Madeline&Malora: NOOOOOOOOOO

Emily: PRUSSIA STOP HIM!

Prussia: What? It's not going to do anything.

England: _*goes to Gloomy Corner*_

Malora: ITALY! STAY AWAY FROM THAT THING!

Italy: Ve~? _*turns around with mochi in hand*_ but it's cute!

Mochi: _*evil(rape) face*_

Emily: OH NO! IT'S THAT FACE!

Mochi: _*tentacles come out of it and wrap around Italy*_

Italy: VE! H-HELP ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME YOU ADORABLE BUT SCARY THING!

Everyone: ITALY!

Emily: Taryn! Do your magic thingy and get rid of that thing! I don't care what spell you use JUST GET RID OF IT!

Taryn: Okay, calm down. _*does very interesting chants*_

Mochi: _*disappears in a puff of smoke*_

Taryn: Ther-ah!

Italy: _*hugging Taryn*_ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Taryn: O-okay! I-it's alright! Now, c-can you please let go! I CAN'T BREATHE!

Madeline: _*sigh*_ that was just scary. Italy. Romano. You have another dare.

Italy: _*still hugging Taryn*_ TT^TT

Romano: Now what?

Madeline: You have to reenact a Roman legion with of its ferocity and "manliness".

Romano: Tch! Fine.

Emily: I'll go convince Italy _*does the Whisper-In-Ear-And-Convince-Magic thing*_

Italy: Alright now! _*Personality-Change* _Soldiers we're at war! So choose your sides! One army will rise, as another will fall!

Romano: _*Personality-Change*_ No turning back! Everyone in a line NOW!

Everyone: _*lines up*_

Hosts: Wait, why are we doing this?

Romano: Did I say you can talk! Prepare for battle!

Italy&Romano: CHARGE!

Everyone: At what? _*looks up at a hill (WTF? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM) and see an army of...MOCHIS* _O_O

Emily:_ *whispers*_ We are really, now fighting for our innocent lives. CHARGE~!

_-*After the war, the Hetalia team won! And all the Mochis disappeared*-_

Italy: _*back to normal*_ TT^TT no more war, pasta, make pasta...no war make pasta and love TT^TT

Romano: I'm tired! Damn it!

Emily: Well that was a killer! Well it's not over yet guys!

Everyone(except host): MORE DARES!

Emily: Yep! From ILoveBagels! Which reminds me: YOU ARE AWESOME ILoveBagels!

Taryn: First dare, Romano. Italy.

Romano: Again?

Italy: I don't mind, ve~

Emily: You have to wear outfits similar to Japan's (minus kitten ears) and act SUPER flirty (meaning no cussing Romano) to Spain and Germany and/or Prussia. YAY! YAOI TIME! 8D _*spins in a circle*_

Italy: Ve~?

Romano: WHAT?

Emily: Yep! So here and put this on _*has the outfits*_ And if you don't, then you can be the first to try out our new consequence.

Romano: What?

Emily: Locked in a closet with a France!Mochi

Everyone: O_O!

Romano: TCH! FINE! DAMN YOU BASTARDS! _*snatches his outfit and storms into the changing room*_

Italy: Ve~ _*grabs his outfit and goes to a different stall*_

Emily: ^-^ Now, while they're busy wh- O-O _*sees Russia and Canada walk in*_

Malora: You guys were pretty "busy" _*smirk*_

Canada: _*back to normal and blushing* _S-sorry...

Russia: Mattvey was amazing. ^-^

Canada: O/O RUSSIA!

Russia: What? Are you going to punish me again~?

Canada: PLEASE BE QUIET!

Italy: Ve~ we're done and ready~!

Romano: SHUT UP! THEY WERE DISTRACTED YOU IDIOT!

Italy: Ve~ I'm sorry~

Emily: G-good! Now be super flirty ^-^

Romano: _*sigh and mumbles* _I hate you guys so much... O-oi~ Spain~

Spain: Yes, Lovi~

Romano: _*walks towards Spain with tomato at hand*_ do you want some~? _*takes a bit and some juice trickles down his lip*_

Spain: O.O uh~...

Romano: _*kisses Spain*_ what do you think~?

Spain: O.O you … taste like tomatoes... OwO

Emily: _*whispers* _Italy's turn.

Italy: _*turns to Emily*_ who should I flirt with, ve?

Emily: Prussia!

Madeline: But he's not here.

Emily: Where is he?

Malora: He said he was going to go get Gilbird.

Emily: Fine then. Go to Germany first, Italy TT^TT

Italy: Oh-Kay! DOITSU~! _*pounces on Germany*_ Ve~ Let's have some pasta! VE? VE?

Germany: W-what? Uh...okay, then.

Italy: _*takes out a plate of pasta out of nowhere (__***cough***__ Madeline __***cough***__)* _Pasta~! _*slurps a noodle and gets sauce on his cheek*_ Ah~ I can't lick it off! _*pouts*_ Doitsu do it for me, ve!

Germany: WHAT? Just use a napkin! _*takes out a napkin and hands it to Italy*_

Italy: But paper is rough! And tongues are wet and smooth and slippery an-

Germany: ITALY! FINE! JUST STOP SAYING THAT! _*sighs...leans over and licks the sauce off Italy's cheek* _There!_ *blushing*_

Italy: What about my lips _*innocent face...points his finger to his lips*_

Malora&Emily: OWO!

Germany: N-NO!_ *walks out the room*_

Italy: Ve~ _*a bit disappointed*_

Prussia: _*walks in*_ Oi! I saw West leave, and he looked pretty funny!

Emily: _*whispers* _Prussia, yes! _*(purposely) knocks the pasta all over Italy*_ Oh no Italy!

Italy: Ve! _*licks his hand*_ I taste like pasta!

Emily: You need to clean up! Who's AWESOME enough to help Italy take a bath?

France: I wo- _*gets a death glare*_

Emily: _*throws death glares at everyone except Italy and Prussia*_ Prussia! Go help Italy take a bath!

Prussia: M-me! *blushes*

Emily: Yeah! Looks like you're the only one who is AWESOME enough to help Italy!

Prussia: Uh...um...well, I ha- _*is push into the bathroom with Italy*_

Emily: And don't come out until Italy is clean! _*Russian smile*_

Madeline: _*glares at Emily*_ Austria!

Austria: Yes?

Madeline: You have a truth. It seems that ILoveBagels found that kiss you had with Switzerland "hot". And asks, "Do you like and/or lust after Switzy"?

Austria: What an inappropriate thing to say! The answer is no!

Madeline: Good enough for me ^-^ _(*Madeline is a PrussiaxAustria fan*)_

Switzerland: _*walks in*_

Emily: Oh, yeah~ _*whispers in Austria's ear*_ I dare you to tell him that to his face!

Austria: S-sure! Switzerland!

Switzerland: A-Austria? O/O

Austria: You remember that _*ahem*_ kiss we had.

Switzerland: Y-yes?

Austria: I-it meant...n-nothing to me!

Switzerland: O.O…O-oh. Uh, yeah. S-same here!

Switzerland&Austria: _*quiet and look away from each other*_

Emily: This is just stupid! _*pushes Austria*_

Austria: W-wha-! _*falls on top of Switzerland*_

Emily: Your dare is to make out, NOW!

Switzerland&Austria: O_O W-WHAT?

Emily: _*Russian aura appears and evil (psychotic!) smirk*_ Or I can bring in a Mochi! 8)

Switzerland&Austria: *_immediately start kissing but the tension is gone and they get a little more intimate...*_

Emily: Job well done! Uh...can you guys go do it somewhere else?

Switzerland&Austria: _*get up and leave*_

Madeline: _*glares at Emily*_

Inu-kun: I'm back!

Emily: Since when did you leave?

Inu-kun: _*bites Emily*_

Emily: OW!

Inu-kun: AMERICA! CANADA! DARES~! You two to have dress like the other and act like the other!Meaning you get Kumajirou, America, and have to act super nice, quiet, and easily spooked while cuddling up against Russia. Canada, you have to eat hamburgers and yell, "I'm the hero" when things get a little crazy.

America&Canada: What?

Malora: You know I think the word "what" is a popular word today.

Inu-kun: YEP! SO GO CHANGE~! _*pushes Canada and America into the changing rooms*_

Taryn: Well, while they change let's do the next dare. Spain.

Spain: Yes? Oh! Wait! Has anyone seen my Lovi~

Emily: I took him out the room! ^-^ For now anyway.

Taryn: Spain, you have to say, "I hate Lovi, and I've always been in love with Liechtenstein," while keeping a straight face.

Spain: W-what? I-I can't! Things like that would hurt him!

Taryn: A dare is a dare.

Spain: NO! I won't do it! _*looks away* _

Taryn: Or I'll torture Romano _*evil smirk*_

Spain: F-fine!

Emily: _*brings Romano into the room*_

Spain: _*doesn't see Romano walk in* _"I hate Lovi and I've always been in love with Liechtenstein!" _*smirks but deep inside it hurts him to say those words*_

Romano: _*stares at Spain, cries*_ FUCK YOU SPAIN!

Spain: _*turns around*_ L-LOVI?

Emily: Your dare, Romano. You can't curse-

Romano: FUCK MY DARE! FUCK THIS GAME! FUCK YOU GUYS! FUCK SPAIN! _*runs out the room*_

Spain: LOVI! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY? I HATE YOU ALL! _*runs after Romano*_

Everyone: O-O...

Emily: O.O Spain...hates me... TT^TT _*goes to Gloomy Corner*_

Malora: Ah~ well! Is Canada and America done yet?

Canada: Y-yes.

America: YEP!

Inu-kun: This is going to be interesting! America go cuddle up with Russia! XD

America: W-what?

Malora: We said it before.

America: B-but I don't want to c-cuddle up against R-Russia!

Russia: Ja. I agree with the annoying one. I bet he's not as good as Mattvey!

Malora: Meaning~?

Russia: That he's not as good in bed as Mattvey is.

Canada: RUSSIA! STOP!

Russia: Why? It's the truth, isn't it?

Canada: Just... please just stop saying embarrassing things, like that.

Russia: Fine.

Malora: Now, GO CUDDLE!

America: _*nervously walks to Russia then sits on his lap*_

Russia: _*wraps his arms around America and tries hard not to crush the scared nation in his (angry) grip*_ Kolkolkol~

America: _*shakes violently*_ O~O

Malora: Great! Now Canada, here have a hamburger._ *hands Canada a hamburger*_

Canada:_ *stares at it for a bit then takes a bite*_ At least it's edible...

Inu-kun: OKIE~! Now, Lithuania!

Lithuania: Yes?

Madeline: You have go up to Russia, call him some form of insult and then slap him. Wait 10 seconds before running.

Lithuania: E-EH?

Poland: Go Lithuania! Here's like your chance to totally let your anger out on like that total bastard, like for all he has like totally done to you!

Inu-kun: Like did you get that? XD

Lithuania: O-o-okay... _*walks towards Russia*_

Russia: _*gets up letting America fall to the floor*_

America: Ow!

Lithuania: R-Russia. YOU COCK-SUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! YOU ALWAYS GOT TO GO SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYONE! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU ALWAYS FUCKING GET YOUR WAYS! YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU HURT YOU! YOU'RE JUST PLAIN SHIT! ALL YOU ARE, IS BELARUS'S BITCH! AND NO ONE WANTS TO FUCKING BECOME ONE WITH YOU SICK SHIT! _*slaps Russia so hard it leaves Russia's cheek burning red!...starts to cry*_

Everyone(EVEN RUSSIA): O.O!

Canada: I'm the hero!...o.o

Poland: _*goes to comfort Lithuania*_

Russia: o-o …

Taryn: Russia?

Malora: I think he's just shock. America, go cuddle up with him!

America: _*mumbles stuff but then hugs Russia...which looks a bit weird*_

Madeline: Canada, are you okay?

Canada: I-I'm fine. _*looks a bit … uncomfortable (more like mad)*_

Inu-kun: NEW DARE! Oh~ Madeline~

Madeline: Yeah?

Inu-kun: _*evil smirk*_ This is your dare!

Madeline: O_O M-my dare?

Inu-kun: _*nods*_ Yep!

Taryn: What's her dare?

Madeline: N-NOTHING!

Inu-kun&Malora: She has to be handcuffed and locked in the closet with France for an hour while wearing a bikini!

Taryn: O_O... HAHAHA XD

Madeline: There's no way! NEVER! NO! NO! NO!

Malora: Emily! Get out of the Gloomy Corner and convince Madeline!

Madeline: THERE'S NO WAY I COULD BE CONVINCED!

Emily: _*quietly says-*_ If you don't, we'll force you in there and add a France!Mochi-

Madeline: OKAY THEN! JUST NO MOCHI! FOR GOD'S SAKE, NO MOCHI!

Malora: Alright, now go wear a bikini and Taryn go find some handcuffs.

France: That won't be necessary _*shows a pair of handcuffs*_

Malora: I won't ask...

Inu-kun: Wait, France! You could do whatever you want to Madeline IF! If you give ILoveBagels a (non-groping) hug.

France: Hm~ Anything~?

Madeline: NO!

Inu-kun: Yep!

France: Then where is my Angel~!

ILoveBagels: THE AWESOME ME IS HERE!

Prussia: _*shouts from the bathroom*_ THAT'S MY LINE! NO ONE IS AS AWESOME AS ME!

ILoveBagels: WELL I AM! I'M AWESOMER! XD

France: A hug, my Angel~ _*stretches his arms*_

ILoveBagels: Okay! JUST NO GROPING!

France: As you wish~ _*(surprisingly) gives ILoveBagels a non-groping hug*_

ILoveBagels: Good! ^w^ Now you can go do whatever you want to Madeline!

France: Ohonhonhon~ _*walks into the closet with Madeline in arms*_

Madeline: NO~~~ TT^TT

ILoveBagels: Well, now I have to go...

Inu-kun: Stay with us!

ILoveBagels: Really? Thanks! Russia!

Russia: _*recovers from shock* _Da?

ILoveBagels: I dare you to sing Super Girl by Hannah Montana!

Russia: Okay, if it helps to stay away from the fraud._ *Pushes America away*_

_When I feel alone and nobody knows_

_Still gotta smile for a while_

_I can't let it show_

_Dry my tears_

_(Dry my tears)_

_Have no fears_

_(Have no fears)_

_And when I'm_

_(And when I'm)_

_Backstage feelin' down and the lights come on_

_No time to worry,_

_Gotta hurry,_

_Gotta sing my song_

_Gotta shake it off_

_(Shake it off)_

_And strike a pose_

_(Here I go)_

_Snap my fingers just like that_

_Don't get what I want and that's a fact_

_Snap my fingers just like that_

_Don't get what I want, just cause I want it_

_I'm super cool_

_Super hot_

_Livin' like a rock star_

_You think I'm super_

_You think I'm super_

_On the cover of your magazine_

_Wherever I go, they make a scene_

_I'm super super_

_I'm super duper_

_So you wanna be just like_

_So you wanna be just like_

_Think you wanna be just like me_

_Everybody's watchin' me_

_It's never as easy as it seems_

_To be super super_

_To be super super girl_

_When I walk in the room, everybody stops_

_Cameras flashin', people fighting for the better shot_

_They like my hair_

_(Like my hair)_

_And the clothes I wear_

_(clothes I wear)_

_Everybody wants to know what I'm doin' next_

_Sometimes I wish I could stay at home_

_Just be by myself_

_I wanna be_

_(I wanna be)_

_What the world can't see_

_(can't you see?)_

_Snap my fingers just like that_

_Don't get what I want and that's a fact_

_Snap my fingers just like that_

_Don't get what I want, just cause I want it_

_I'm super cool_

_Super hot_

_Livin' like a rock star_

_You think I'm super_

_You think I'm super_

_On the cover of your magazine_

_Wherever I go, they make a scene_

_I'm super super_

_I'm super duper_

_So you wanna be just like_

_So you wanna be just like_

_Think you wanna be just like me_

_Everybody's watchin' me_

_It's never as easy as it seems_

_To be super super_

_To be super super girl_

_Wish you could see_

_I'm like everybody else_

_Struggling to let go_

_And always be myself_

_I'm super cool_

_Super hot_

_Super!_

_I'm super super_

_I'm super super_

_On the cover of your magazine_

_Wherever I go, they make a scene_

_I'm super super_

_I'm super super_

_So you wanna be just like_

_So you wanna be just like_

_Think you wanna be just like me_

_Everybody's watchin' me_

_It's never as easy as it seems_

_To be super super_

_To be super super girl_

Everybody: O_O

Russia: _*sits down*_

ILoveBagels: WOW! XD

Crazy!Emily: WOAH RUSSIA~!

England: What the bloody hell?

Malora: Emily! What the fuck! Who gave you chocolate?

Crazy!Emily: I DID!**_ *(A/N: As the song was playing I got hungry and my sister gave me this chocolate bar AND GUESS WHAT IT SAID ON THE COVER OF THE CHOCOLATE! DOUBLE CHOCOLATE BAR! 8D So I apologize now if the writing turns out...different or it'll just stay the same...BACK TO THE STORY)*_**

Everyone: _*facepalms*_

ILoveBagels: 8D! Oh yeah! Here's Oreo! _*__Shoves forwards a moody-looking, thick-furred black-and-white stuffed tom kitty*_ I hope you don't mind!

Crazy!Emily: YAY~ A NEW FRIEND~~~!

Malora: _*sighs*_ Emily!

Taryn: No-

Madeline: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Crazy!Emily: Poor Madeline, I feel sorry for her 8D

Malora: You don't look like it_ *glares at Emily*_

Crazy!Emily: REALLY? KOLKOLKOL 8D

Taryn:_ *ahem!*_ Now our last dares for this chapter(part)

Malora: These dares are from SmartCookie-

Crazy!Emily: COOKIES ARE SMART? O.O!

Malora: Yes Emily! Cookies are smart! _*sarcasm*_

Crazy!Emily: WOAH 8O!

Malora: _*facepalm*_ SmartCookie has two dares that involve France.

ILoveBagels: But France is busy right now.

Inu-kun: Then let's go back to CrossTycoon's dare!

Taryn: Oh yeah~ Canada.

Canada: The Hero is here!

Taryn: Uh, yeah. You have to go on a date with Ukraine.

Canada: W-with Russia's sister?

Crazy!Emily: OHHH~~~ THAT'S CHEATING ON YOUR MAN! 8O

Malora: Yeah that kinda is...

Canada: _*looks at Russia*_

Russia: KOLKOLKOL~ _*is squeezing the air out of America*_

Malora: Russia! Don't kill America! The hosts (which obviously includes me) live in that country!

Russia: _*drops America*_ KOLKOLKOL~ Mattvey belongs to me!

Malora: Well now he has to go on a date with Ukraine. Who just so happens to be your sister. It's not like they're gonna kiss!... _*turns to Canada*_ right?

Canada: _*nods*_

Inu-kun:_ *mumbles* _unless someone dares it 8)

Malora: Then that settles it! Ukraine!

Ukraine: Y-yes... _*peeks from behind the door*_

Crazy!Emily: You lucky bitch, you get to go out on a date with Canada! 8(

Ukraine: W-what?

Malora: Ignore her! All you have to do is go on a date with Canada.

Ukraine: O-okay...

Canada: _*holds Ukraine's hand*_ I-it's okay. You don't have to be scared or nervous. _*walks out with Ukraine*_

Russia: KOLKOLKOL~ I need to kill someone! ^-^

Madeline: _*bursts through the closet door*_ KILL FRANCE! _*scrambles behind Russia*_

France: I-I got to go! _*runs for the door*_

Crazy!Emily: OH NO YOU DON'T! _*pounces on France*_ SmartCookie said we are allow to do whatever we want to you and I want to lock you in the closet... WITH A MOCHI 8) _*psychotic smile*_

France; N-no! P-please~! No!

Crazy!Emily: _*throws France in the closet, then out of nowhere throws in a Mochi *_ Let's see how you feel about being rape! 8D

Malora: Anyway, CrossTycoon said that _*turns to (pissed off)Russia and England*_ you guys have to cast their every move, but no blowing you cover! England... good luck!

Russia: _*drags England out the door*_

Everyone: _*stares at Madeline who still in the bikini*_

Madeline: O/-/O... _*runs to go change*_

ILoveBagels: Poor France~

Crazy!Emily: Do you want your invisible cake? 8)

ILoveBagels: Um...

Crazy!Emily: Or bagels? 8D

ILoveBagels: YES! MY NAME SAYS IT ALL! _*eats the box of bagels*_

Taryn: Emily, you have a dare.

Crazy!Emily: FOR ME~~~! 8D

Malora; Something I've been wanting to know too. What happen in the closet with you and France? _(*in chapter 2*)_

Crazy!Emily: OH THAT? I THOUGHT HE WAS A CHOCOLATE BAR WHEN I FOUND HIM ON TOP OF ME! SO I DO WHAT I ALWAYS DO WHEN I SEE CHOCOLATE! I BIT HIM! BUT THEN HE TASTED ALL SALTY SO I WAS TRYING TO STUFF HIM IN THIS GARBAGE BAG BUT HE WOULDN'T FIT. SO I STARTED TO PUNCH HIM UNTIL I THOUGHT HE WAS ABLE TO FIT IN THE BAG AGAIN...BUT HE DIDN'T FIT! MY TUMMY STARTED TO HURT SO I GUESS THAT'S WHEN I TURNED BACK TO NORMAL! 8)

Everyone: …

Malora: So that wasn't you we heard scream?

Crazy!Emily: Um... I don't think so! 8)

Inu-kun: At least we finally finished this! GOOD JOB PSYCHOTIC EMILY! NOW I CAN GET BACK TO MY NORMAL "BORING" SELF! XD

Malora: … Well, it was about time. See you, Readers.

Inu-kun: BAI BAI!

Madeline: _*walks back in*_ Bye.

Taryn: Jaa mata ne (See you later=Japanese)

ILoveBagels: Don't for get to send them dares and truths! Well I have to go!

Crazy!Emily: Wait! Before you leave, here- *takes out a HUGE bagel* FOR YOU~~~!

ILoveBagels: OWO THANK YOU~! _*takes the huge bagel and disappears*_

_~THERE! WOW! I FINISHED *SPINS IN A CIRCLE* BUT NOW MY TUMMY HURTS FROM THAT DOUBLE CHOCOLATE BAR! TT^TT~ I KNOW I KNOW... I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER! BUT IT'S HARD AT HOME AND SCHOOL! AND TIME...TIME IS HARD TO FIND NOWADAYS! AH~ WELL! I HOPE YOU GUYS AT LEAST THINK __THIS CAME OUT OKAY~ WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! OH NO SCHOOL FOR ME TODAY, TOMORROW AND MONDAY~! THREE DAYS OFF! NOW IMMA HAVE TIME 8D~_


	6. Chapter 4

HetaliaCast: _*walks in an empty room*_ O.o?

Italy: Ve? Where are the hosts?

Romano: Who cares if those bastards are gone! That means this stupid game is over!

Prussia: I thought you weren't gonna come back since you found out your man was cheating on you.

Romano: SHUT UP! HE'S NOT MY MAN! AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF HE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE! YOU HERE ME YOU IDIOTS!

Italy: Ve~ do you need a hug? _*hugs Romano*_

Romano: _*pulls away*_ Let go of me!

Italy: Ve?

Prussia: Dude, that was so un-awesome! You better cool it!

Romano: WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME, SHIT FACE!

Italy: Ve! Lovi!

Romano: Shut up Feli!

Prussia: YOU'RE ASKING FOR AN ASS-KICKING!

Romano: BRING IT ON!

Prussia: YOU GOT IT! _*tackles Romano to the ground*_

Spain: _*walks in depressingly*_ Hi, ami- LOVI! _*pulls Prussia off of Lovi*_

Italy: Lovino! You're hurt~!

Spain: _*turns to Prussia*_ WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Prussia: HEY! HE WAS ASKING FOR IT!

Spain: YOU BETTER NOT LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HIM!

Prussia: OH I WILL IF HE DOESN'T STOP BEING HIS FUCKING JERK SELF!

Spain: WHY YOU- _*tackles Prussia*_

Italy: P-Prussia! Spain, stop! You're hurting him! Doitsu! Doitsu! HELP!

France:_ *pulls Spain away and holds him back*_

Germany: _*holds back Prussia*_

Prussia: I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN DEFEND A JERK LIKE THAT!

Spain: HE'S NOT A JERK!

Prussia: YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT!

?: STOP!

HetaliaCast: _*turns and see Inu-kun at the door*_

Inu-kun: Can you please stop this senseless argument!

America: Hey, it's the talking dog!

Inu-kun: _*glares at America*_ Inu-kun is my name, for your information.

England: Where are the hostesses?

Inu-kun: Handling their business, so they will be tardy for now. Madeline has her story she needs to keep doing. Malora is reading an awesome book, Taryn does not plan to be early. And Emily is just finishing her homework. _**(A/N: AS IF!)**_

Oreo: _*walks in...looking moody*_ Morning U.U

America: IT'S THE TALKING CAT!

Inu-kun: Why, good morning Oreo. So for now, Oreo and I will be the ones in charge.

Austria: Hopefully, we may be spared. Since you are not _*ahem*_ yaoi fanboys.

Oreo: I am.

Inu-kun: And as Emily would say, " For the sake of Yaoi"_** (A/N: Got that from Ramen aka EpicRamenKnight)**_

HetaliaCast: nooo...

Inu-kun: Starting with CrossTycoon and his dares.

HetaliaCast: HIM AGAIN? STOP REVIEWING THIS STORY!

Inu-kun: It makes Emily happy to get reviews from- and I quote her "Awesome Readers". Now, Vietnam?

Vietnam: Yes? _*blushing in __embarrassment*_

Inu-kun: You, with the company of (poor) Sealand, must tell Japan every detail of the events that took place in the shipping tank.

Vietnam: O/O

Oreo: Japan.

Japan: Hai?

Oreo: You must then produce a Doujinshi out of the tale and show it to all the cast... and hosts.

Inu-kun: But that di- _*gets a death glare*_ Ahem! Nevermind. Sealand!

Sealand: Sealand at your service!

Inu-kun: Poor thing. Go with Vietnam.

Sealand: YES, TALKING DOG SIR!

_-*A couple hours later, Vietnam had told Japan__ everything in front of (poor) Sealand. Japan then finished his Doujinshi called, "Hot in a cold place" __**(A/N: I don't know, I just made it up)**__*-_

Sealand: YUCK! THAT WAS JUST GROSS!

Inu-kun: Alright. Now, everyone has to prepare their innocent eyes and read the Doujinshi without having "nosebleeds".

_-*Minutes later, everyone accomplished reading the Doujinshi with no nosebleeds but... their were many surprised faces*-_

Inu-kun: Well I say! Vietnam, you are actually capable of THAT in a small space?

Vietnam: I-is that all for me?

Inu-kun: _*ahem*_ Unfortunately, no.

Oreo: CrossTycoon says he supports almost all straight pairings.

Inu-kun: And he wants all female nations to find someone to become one with within the chapter or "Russia will do the favor for you."

Belarus: BROTHER BELONGS TO ME~!

Russia: O_O! _*runs*_

Belarus: BROTHER~! _*runs after Russia*_

Vietnam: … K-Korea...

Korea: _*looks at Vietnam and smirks*_ Okay, da-ze! _*hugs Vietnam*_

Vietnam: o/o

Hungary: Hmm...Austria!

Austria: Fine!

Hungary: ^-^

Liechtenstein: B-brother...

Switzerland: Hm? _*looks down at Liechtenstein*_ L-Lily?

Liechtenstein: I... don't trust anyone else... _*blushes and looks down*_

Switzerland: O-okay...

Liechtenstein: Thank you so much, Brother.

Taiwan: Japan! Can I be with you?

Japan: Um...alright...

Ukraine: ...C-Canada... _*blushes*_

Canada: Eh?

Ukraine: C-can we b-become o-one?

Canada: *_thinks: That sounds like something Russia would say...*_ S-sure.

Belgium: Spain~? You and me?

Spain: Um...I don't know...

Netherlands: Stay away from him! Pft!

Belgium: _*sigh* _Romano?

Romano: Tch! Fine, with me!

Spain: _*looks hurt*_

Monaco: France.

France: Alright, Mon cher~

Seychelles: England!

England: Well you are my property.

Seychelles: _*smacks England's __head*_

Wy: Sealand~!

Sealand: Wy!

Wy: You and me can paint like some kind of banner, right?

Sealand: ALL RIGHTY!

Inu-kun: Do all the female nations have their partners?

FemaleNations: Yes!

Inu-kun: Good. Now let us continue.

Oreo: CrossTycoon has a gift for us.

Inu-kun: Really, now? _*raises an eyebrow*_

Oreo: A steel broom closet, with fully tapped cameras and mics. That's a good gift.

Inu-kun:_ *sigh*_ Interesting. It also seems he has given us, a "medicine" that allows mpreg and/or improves chance of any type of conceptions?

HetaliaCast: W-WHAT?

Italy: What is that?

HetaliaCast: NOTHING!

Inu-kun: I have a feeling Emily will find this medicine "useful" and "awesome".

Emily: _*walks in* _What would I find useful and awesome?

Inu-kun: _*sputter__s*_ W-what are you doing here? Are you done with your homework?

Emily: Pft! As if! Besides, I got a call from Oreo telling me that I was needed for a dare.

Oreo: U-U

Inu-kun: You should not be skipping your homework!

Emily: Oh, please! What's more important? Accomplishing my amazing reviewer's dare that involve Hetalia Characters? Or the my homework that I would be doing in class when the teachers aren't looking?

Inu-kun: Emily, I would-

Emily: Also, you know when I (try) doing my homework I end up falling asleep!** (A/N: I only do that if I'm like really bored of doing my homework)**

Inu-kun: _*sigh*_ Fine.

Emily: _*notices the FemaleNations close with the MaleNations* _O-O! What's going on?

Oreo: A dare.

Emily: Q^Q no yaoi~

Inu-kun: Romano and Korea. You two have to accompany Emily to a chocolate factory, and prevent her from having any contact with the sugary goodness at all costs! Or else all the Pasta and Kimchi in the world will be launched into the lovely sun via in a Russian space rocket!

Romano: UGH! FINE!

Korea: Okay, da-ze.

Emily: YAY! … _*gasp*_ I GET TO MEET WILLIE WANKA 8O! WANKA~! **(A/N: It's an inside joke that involves classmate,yaoi, and dream... hm...i might mention it one day or something)** _*runs to the chocolate factory, draggin__g Romano and Korea*_

Inu-kun: _*ahem* _While they are off, Ukraine?

Ukraine: Y-yes? _*sitting next to Canada and holding hands*_

Oreo: CrossTycoon wants to know how the date went.

Ukraine: It was sad! Brother kept staring at me with angry eyes! He's mad at me! He hates me! _*starts crying*_

Canada: _*tries comforting Ukraine* _It's alright, Ukraine. He doesn't hate you. Eh- _*is tackle into a (sobbing) hug*_

Ukraine: C-Canada! _*cries more*_

Malora: _*walks in* _What's going on?

Madeline: _*walks in behind Malora* _Ukraine is crying?

Inu-kun: Oh, good. Can you two please help me?

Malora: With what?

Inu-kun: To install this new gift CrossTycoon has given us.

_-*Meanwhile...at the chocolate factory*-_

Emily: CHOCOLATE! _*is trying to get a hold of the choco__late*_

Romano&Korea: _*holding back Emily*_ NOOO!

Emily: I WANT MY CHOCOLATE!

Romano: WOULD YOU STOP, YOU FUCKING CRAZY BITCH!

Korea: LET'S SIT ON HER, DA-ZE!

Romano: RIGHT!

Romano&Korea: _*throw Emily to the ground then quickly sit on her*_ HA!

Emily: _*kicking and crying and scratching the ground*_ AHHHHH!

_-*Hours later*-_

Romano&Korea&Emily: _*walk in all beaten up*_

Taryn: _*walks in* _What happened to you guys?

Emily: They sat down on me and I tried to get them off!

Korea: Then she knocked us off her back, but we tackled her down-

Romano: BUT THE BITCH TURNED AROUND AND STARTED TO SCRATCH US WITH HER CLAWS!

Emily: WELL IT WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF YOU HAD LET GO!

Romano: WELL TO BAD!

Emily: I WANTED THE FUCKING CHOCOLATE! TT^TT

Romano: TOO BAD!

Emily: WHATEVER! ILoveBagels! YAOI! 8D

Malora: Her first dare, Spain she apologizes about having you hurt Romano.

Spain: Oh. It's alright. I-

Romano: Wait! WHAT?

Emily: Spain was dared to say those words you heard in the last chapter.

Romano: W-wait, so he...he...

Spain: I never meant to say those words, Lovi! But that girl- _*points to Taryn*_ threaten to hurt you if I didn't!

Romano: ...B-bastard! _*looks away but is secretly relieved*_

Emily: YAY! ROMANO IS HAPPY!

Romano: I AM NOT! _*blushing*_

Emily: We'll see! Spain get your Spanish guitar and sing "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars with a little twist/change.

Spain: Oh-Kay!

_Oh his eyes, his eyes__  
><em>_Make the stars look like they're not shining__  
><em>_His hair, his hair__  
><em>_Falls perfectly without him trying__  
><em>_  
><em>_He's so beautiful__  
><em>_And I tell him every day__  
><em>_  
><em>_Yeah_

_I know, I know__  
><em>_When I compliment him__  
><em>_He wont believe me__  
><em>_And its so, its so__  
><em>_Sad to think he don't see what __I see__  
><em>_  
><em>_But every time he asks me do I look okay__  
><em>_I say__  
><em>_  
><em>_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile,__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
><em>_Cause boy you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the __way you are__  
><em>_  
><em>_His lips, his lips__  
><em>_I could kiss them all day if he'd let me__  
><em>_His laugh, his laugh__  
><em>_He hates but I think its so sexy__  
><em>_  
><em>_He's so beautiful__  
><em>_And I tell him every day__  
><em>_  
><em>_Oh you know, you know, you know__  
><em>_I'd never ask you to change__  
><em>_If perfect is what you'r__e searching for__  
><em>_Then just stay the same__  
><em>_  
><em>_So don't even bother asking__  
><em>_If you look okay__  
><em>_You know I say__  
><em>_  
><em>_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile,__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stare__s for awhile__  
><em>_Cause boy you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_  
><em>_The way you are__  
><em>_The way you are__  
><em>_Boy you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_  
><em>_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile,__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
><em>_Cause boy you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

_Yeah~_

_~I love you Lovino Vargas~_

Hostesses: AWE~ ^w^

Romano: _*blushes, mumbles*_ b-bastard.

Emily: _*whispers* _time to return a favor... NOW! MORE DARES! Romano, Canada, Japan! You three have to either become Nekos or wear attachable tails and ears along with bell collars and leashes. You have to act like Spain/Russia/Greece are your masters, thus you must purr and such when touched (If you be actual Nekos, that won't be a problem). BUT IT'LL LOOK MUCH HOTTER AND CUTER IF YOU WEAR ATTACHABLE TAILS AND EARS ALONG WITH BELL COLLARS AND LEASHES! 8D

Romano&Canada&Japan: WHAT? _*blushing*_

Russia: I like this dare, da!

Spain: Lovi's master _*drools*_

Greece: Kitty~

Emily: YEP! NOW GO CHANGE _*drooling slightly*_

Madeline: Okay...since they're busy, we'll do another dare from ILoveBagels.

Oreo: France. You must act like a prefect gentleman and be Liechtenstein's bodyguard for the day. Why? Because if you act perverted to anyone, including Lien, Switz gets to shoot at you.

France: _*sigh* _As my Angel wishes...that's if she would give me another "delightful" dare.

Madeline: _*shudder*_ I don't think so.

Oreo: Oh, and what happened with the Mochi? Did you go epic Bad Touch guy and turn the tables on it?

France: _*smirk*_ Mochi!France? Let's just say, we came to an agreement. Now he has become my pet!

Mochi!France: _*appears on top of France's head*_

Emily: OH GROSS! YOU'D ENJOY GETTING RAPE BY THAT THING! THAT'S JUST GROSS! AND YOU HAVE IT IN HERE! GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!

France: _*pets Mochi!France*_ "It" has feelings, you know.

Emily: SICK FEELINGS! PERVERTED FEELINGS! IT'S JUST PLAIN GROSS!

France: Now, that was un-called for Mon cher!

Emily: IT'S THE TRUTH!

Romano&Canada&Japan: _*come out in hot kitty outfits*_

Emily: _*turns to face the three then turns back to France*_ PUT THAT THING AWAY BEFORE IT GETS ANY OF IT'S "FEELINGS"! _*faces the three Kitty Guys*_ NOW GO SIT ON YOUR MASTERS! _*drools*_

Taryn: _*sweatdrops*_ I think you're enjoying this to much.

Emily: SHH!

Taryn: _*sigh*_

Romano: _*walks to Spain and roughly sits on Spain's lap*_ M-master. _*blushes*_

Spain: Lovi~! _*pets Romano's head*_

Romano: _*sighs then purrs*_

Spain: LOVI! _*wraps his arms around Romano*_

Romano: Sp- M-master!

Japan: _*nervously sits on Greece*_ Bocchan~

Greece: Kitty~ _*nuzzles Japan's hair and pets Japan's kitty ears*_

Japan: _*flinches, purrs*_

Greece: _*smirks*_

Canada: _*stares at Russia for a moment then cautiously sits on Russia's lap*_

Russia: Mattvey~ It's Master's turn to "play" with you~ _*slides his hand under Canada's shirt_*

Canada: _*purrs, blushes* _M-master Russia!

Emily: OWO!

Inu-kun: _*ahem*_ Russia, ILoveBagels said, "You mentioned you liked Skytroper Mattie. What exactly is he like? Details? (Canada, no interrupting)"

Russia: Hm~? Well Mattvey's pretty rough! And although he's a bit small, he sure has a big one!

Canada: O/O

Everyone: O-O

Italy: A big what?

Russia: A big d-

Malora: Whoa~ Russia! _*covers Italy ears*_ Not in front of Italy!

Emily:_ *shivers*_ Well, that brought back a disturbing memory.

Russia: I would say more, but I'm the only one who can know that side of my Mattvey _*slid his hand ahem down south*_

Canada: _*purrs and whimpers*_

Emily: _*accidentally __squeals*_ U-uh~ Let's move on! Poland!

Poland: Like, yeah?

Emily: Like, why do you totally talk like this?

Poland: Like, because that's like totally me!

Emily: Mhm _*nods*_ And who's the uke in your and Lithuania's relationship?

Lithuania: W-what? W-who said we wer-

Poland: Like that would be like totally Lith!

Emily: Pft! As if! I say Lithuania is the seme! You would be the uke!

Poland: Like, no way! I totally am the seme!

Lithuania: B-but we aren't even in a relationship.

Emily: Don't lie Lithuania!

Poland: It's like totally obvious.

Emily: I "like totally" agree.

Lithuania: _*blushes*_

Poland: Like, you see! He totally blushed! Like, only ukes totally blush!

Emily: Lies! Semes blush too!

Poland: Like, not true!

Emily: America blushes! Germany and Prussia too! England and Italy as well!

Madeline: Wait! But isn't England uke?

Malora: And Italy too?

Emily: Well I see England as seme in the SpainxEngland relationship. And Italy in the ItalyxJapan.

Everyone: …

Italy: Ve! Ve! Nihon, we have a relationship!_ *hugs Japan (who is siting on Greece which just makes the scene a bit weird)*_

Japan: I-Italy-kun!

Emily: Awe~! X3

Madeline: No!

Malora: What? You don't like to see Italy and Japan together?

Madeline: It's not that. It's this next dare!

Malora: HEY GUYS! MADELINE HAS OUR NEXT DARE! _*turns to Madeline*_ Go ahead.

Madeline: Thank you _*glares at Malora* _America!

America: Yeah? DO I GET A DARE WITH HAMBURGERS?

Madeline: No. You must wrestle with a Mochi!England !

America: WHAT?

Madeline: You know what happens if you lose.

America: B-but of course you don't have any r-right?

France: Mochi!France does have "connections" _*has Mochi!England on his hands*_

Mochi!England: _*pounces on America and tackles him into the new (awesome) closet*_

Oreo: _*turns on the television that shows what's going on inside the closet (thanks to CrossTycoon)*_

_**-*Camera*-**_

_**America: GET AWAY FROM ME! *kicks Mochi!England***_

_**Mochi!England: *takes out its tentacles, tentacles wrap around America***_

_**America: N-NOOO! *kicking and screaming* THE HERO CAN'T LOSE!**_

_**Mochi!England: *smirks, rape face, tentacles reaches for the camera***_

_**~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~**_

Everyone: …

Emily: He never had a chance...CrossTycoon, I think we need a Mochi proof closet. Prussia!

Prussia: The awesome me doesn't have to do anything that involves a what-ever-you-call-it, right?

Emily: No Mochi.

Prussia: Good! So what is the awesome me's dare?

Madeline: That doesn't even make sense!

Prussia: It does if it's said by the awesome me!

Madeline: _*rol__ls eyes*_

Emily: Prussia lick Italy repeatedly on the face at random times during this chapter and the next like a (awesome) affectionate dog. _*squeals uncontrollably*_

Madeline: _*mumbles* _She just during the episode

Prussia: O-O W-WHAT? T-THE AWESOME M-ME HAS TO W-WHAT?

Italy: You have to lick my face, Prussia! Ve~ _*oblivious of the dare*_

Emily: You heard him Prussia!

Prussia: I'll pass on this dare.

Emily: What? You're not awesome enough?

Prussia: I AM AWESOME ENOUGH! WATCH ME! _*leans in on Italy's face and starts licking three times then sits back down*_ See!

Italy: Ve~ Prussia's tongue isn't rough like the kitties! It tickles _*laughs*_

Prussia: _*blushes*_

Emily: X3

Inu-kun: Moving on. Russia. In many fics, you are raped by Mongolian Empire as a child. Did that actually happen?

Russia: _*looks __**(like a **__**fucking killer!)**__ scarier*_ I won't answer, da!

Everyone: O_O

Emily: _*mumbles*_ I'll take that as a yes...it would also explain why he is the way he is. Italy! Romano! ILoveBagels says that she loves you two grandsons of Rome to the point of torture!

Italy&Romano: W-what?

Emily: And says that to act like a super cute couple, with Italy acting like his sweet uke self and Romano as his slightly possessive, affectionate lover for a fe-the rest of this chapter and next one!

Emily&Malora: ITACEST!

Madeline: Wait! But she just said for a few mi-_*gets thrown into the (occupied) closet*_

Romano: I...my brother... O/O...NO WAY!

Emily: YES WAY! OR ELSE MOCHI!

Romano: DAMN YOU! FINE!

Italy: YAY~ LOVI~ _*ponces on Romano*_

Romano: _*sighs then wraps his arms around Italy. __Lays his chin on Italy's head*_

Italy: Ve~ _*cuddles up on Romano's chest*_

Inu-kun: Spain, would this ma-

Spain: _*drooling*_

Inu-kun: Nevermind.

Emily: _*still squealing uncontrollably*_

Madeline: _*banging on the door*_ HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! SOM-AHH!

Malora: _*sigh*_ France, let her out.

France: Why of course~ _*opens the door*_

Madeline: _*jumps out and (unknowingly) hugs France*_ Thank you!

France: Ohonhonhon~ _*lays his hands on Madeline's shoulder*_

Madeline: _*looks up and sees France* _AH! _*punches France* _I'm in hell!

Malora: Wow, Madeline. Never knew you could punch someone so hard that you knock them out!

Madeline: whatever...

Emily: We're getting off course! China~!

China: What do you want, aru?

Emily: Mein Gott! No need for harsh words! Go beat up Turkey!

China: _*sigh*_ Fine.

Turkey: Well, come on then China!

Emily: GO CHINA! BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF TURKEY!

Malora: Do you have something against Turkey?

Emily: Why, yes. Yes I do. GO CHINA!

Inu-kun: Well, let us continue. Emily.

Emily: YAY! GO FOR THE FACE! HIS VITAL REGIONS! HIS VITAL REGIONS! GO! GO! GO! _*turns to Inu-kun*_ Yeah?

Inu-kun: SmartChocolate sa-

Emily: First Smart Cookies! Now Smart Chocolates? What's next? Smart Nachos?

Inu-kun: _*glares at Emily*_ This is originally SmartCookie, but she said since you like chocolates she changed her name to SmartChocolate.

Emily: Oh. AWESOME!

Inu-kun: She wants to know what happened in the bathroom with Prussia and Italy.

Emily: PRUSSIA! ITALY! Please tell them what happen.

Prussia: Nothing!

Italy: I was getting ready to take my bath and then he fell asleep on the cold floor. I took my bath and when I was done, I went to go wake him up ve~ But he quickly got up and slipped on his juice and I kiss his bruised forehead and he went back to sleep.

Emily: I'll translate: Prussia was passed out on the ground when Italy took off his clothes. Italy took his (smokin' hot) bath and when he finished he went to go wake up Prussia, because he thought he was sleeping. When Prussia got up, he saw naked Italy. Which caused him to(freak out) get up and fall to the ground due to a nosebleed. Italy, as sweet as he is, kissed Prussia's "boo-boo" having Prussia (die of happiness) faint of getting a kiss from a naked Italian.

Everyone: …...

Malora: Next dare. Madeline, SmartChocolate says she feels sorry for you.

Emily: I do too.

Malora: So, your dare is to torture France anyway you want. Then she said, " Have fun with that X)". Whoa~ Madeline~!

Madeline: _*takes Russia's pipe* _You'll pay for the loss of my innocence! _*beats up France then feeds the leftover pieces to a mochi*_

Everyone:O-O...

Madeline: That was a bit morbid, no? Emily, SmartChocolate said " yes! Cookies are smart XD". And she was gonna give you a chocolate cookie...but I do-

Emily: _*snatches cookie away and eats it*_ TASTY~ 8D

Malora: Taryn, SmartChocolate doesn't like that you're not a Hetalia fan. So she dared you to hug France. But...he's dead for now...so, you're spared. … damn.

Crazy!Emily: AND MALORA! YOU'RE DARE IS TO BE ITALY'S MOM!

Malora: M-mom? Uh...okay...

Crazy!Emily: ...BUT SINCE THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA END, YOU'LL BE ITAL'S MOM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD MOMMY~!

_I'll keep working harder! I feel like...I'm starting to suck at writing now. Maybe I just need some more sleep, since I hardly sleep at all. HEY MY AWESOME READERS! MAYBE THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TURN OUT BETTER! But...there's one thing I want to know...why do you guys read my fic? YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER IT! I'm just curious. I feel like my story isn't as awesome as other fics I've read. Sorry, ignore my plain stupidity! I just always ask lots of (annoying) questions. Well, see ya in the next chapter~!_


	7. My Birthday Special

**Hey Awesome Readers~ _*is hiding behind the couch*_ I know I haven't been writing in a (LONG) time. And I'm even lucky that my dad is letting me use the computer (I got my progress report, 1 B, 1 C, and the rest A's)! Anyway~ this is just a little uh...special chapter for...me o-o. It was my birthday and I'm not a big fan of it. Plus I'm sick =.=! But I just wanted to do a birthday special for me because...I know my family isn't gonna do anything about it. So while my Awesome Readers are reading this, I'll be typing up the next chapter ;)! ALSO~! I'M SO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS REALLY DO LOVE MY STORY/FIC! AND I REALLY DO MEAN THIS: YOU GUYS ARE LIKE FAMILY TO ME! MY SISTERS AND BROTHERS~! LOVE YA GUYS!**

Emily: _*jumps into the room*_ HEY GUYS~!

_-*silence*-_

Emily: Why do they do this to me? Q~Q _*walks out the room*_

Inu-kun: _*peeks out from under the couch*_ She is gone. It is safe to come out now!

Everyone: _*comes out from hiding*_

Malora: That was too close! Why does she always do that?

Madeline: That's just her. At least she didn't see us.

Taryn: If she did, everything would be ruined.

England: _*brushes of some invisible dust*_ May I ask why we are doing this?

Inu-kun: Emily hates her birthday. The last time she celebrated her birthday, she was 9.

America: How old is she now?

Madeline: 14.

America: 14? So she skipped 3 BIRTHDAYS?

Inu-kun: Do not blame her. Her mother left her at age 10. And her aunt (who was more like a mother to her) had moved. Her father works late hours so she has to take care of her siblings, who in fact do not really like her.

Italy: Ve~ that's sad~

Malora: Don't pity her. She doesn't like to be pity by others. Just be her friend and she'll be happy, to her cheery self!

Inu-kun: The people she would consider as family would be her 3 friends (Madeline, Malora, and Taryn). She would consider me as family as well. And you "Hetalians" are her family too. _**(A/N: AND MY AWESOME READERS!)**_

Germany: Well then, let's not waste time! What's the plan?

Malora: To follow her "Awesome Party" list.

HetaliaCast: You don't mean...?

Madeline:_ *nods* _Yeah, the one she used for my birthday.

Inu-kun: Sadly, I remember her list. First thing that we need is food. America, Canada, China, Italy, Lithuania, and I will be in charge of that. Next would be music.

Malora: I'll take care of that.

Inu-kun: Spain, Sweden, Estonia, England, and Austria will help you.

Malora: Why do I get Austria?

Austria: Do you have something against me?

Malora: YES!

Inu-kun: I am sorry but he does have experience in music.

Malora: That's true, but still...fine whatever!

Inu-kun: Thank you Malora. Madeline and the rest of the Hetalia cast will take care of the decorations.

Oreo: _*walks in*_ Hi U-U

Everyone: AH!

Inu-kun: Oreo! You startled us.

Oreo: U.U Emily is looking for you. She's in the park looking for everyone.

Inu-kun: We need something to distract her.

America: Chocolate?

Everyone: NO~!

Oreo: Why don't you have some of the Hetalia cast to accompany her?

Inu-kun: Splendid idea! Good thinking Oreo! Taryn, Prussia, Russia, Romano, and Sealand go find Emily and make sure you don't let her find out about this party.

Taryn: Okay.

Prussia: The awesome me won't fail!

Russia: Alright kolkolkol~

Sealand: Yes, talking dog sir!

Romano: Why me?

Inu-kun: She likes you.

Romano: She likes EVRYONE!

Inu-kun: Yes. But you are one of her favorites.

Romano: Fine! But if she had chocolate, I'll kill her!

Inu-kun: As you wish.

Malora: Alright! Let's go already!

_-*Everyone splits up. Inu-kun and his team went to the grocery store. Madeline and her team went to get decorations. Malora and her team sets up the room with huge speakers and stuff. Meanwhile, Taryn, Prussia, Russia, Romano, and Sealand look for Emily*-_

Sealand: Emily~! Come out, come out, wherever you are~! Here~ Emily~!_ *whistles*_

Taryn: She's not a dog.

Romano: No, she's a bitch...which is the same thing.

Russia: Kolkolkol~ if she doesn't show up soon, I think I'm going to kill someone kolkolkol~

Romano: _*cowards behind Prussia* _Just keep looking for her!

Sealand: _*climbs up the tree*_ I SEE HER!

Taryn: Where is she?

Sealand: IN AN AMUSEMENT PARK! OOO~! I WANT TO GO! _*jumps down*_

Prussia: To the amusement park!_ *runs towards a random direction*_

Sealand: YAY~! _*follows Prussia*_

Russia: ^-^ Kolkolkol~ _*walks the same direction*_

Taryn: _*sighs*_ I'm surrounded by idiots. _*walks with the others*_

Romano: Oi! Wait for me! _*runs after everyone*_ WAIT YOU BASTARDS~!

_-*Meanwhile, in front of the grocery store*-_

China: What do you mean you can't go inside, aru?

America: Me, Iggy and Emily got kicked out of this store in the last special chapter

Italy: Ve~? What did you guys do~?

America: Supposedly it had something to do with uh... "disruption in public" or something like that.

Canada: _*sweatdrops*_ I could pretty much picture it.

Lithuania: So what do we do now? _*starts worrying*_

Inu-kun:_ *sigh*_ I will try to reason with the manager...just wait a moment _*walks into the store*_

Lithuania: Do you think that's a g-good idea? _*still worrying*_

China: Why wouldn't it, aru?

Lithuania: He's a talking, stuff dog.

Everyone: …

Italy: Ve~! He's coming back!

Inu-kun: _*walks out*_ It's alright. America can enter.

Canada: He said yes? 

America: OF COURSE! I AM THE HERO~! _*does "hero pose"*_

Inu-kun: SHE said yes. As long as I keep him under control-

America: ! LET'S GO~! _*runs into the store*_

Italy: Ve~! _*runs in too*_

Everyone: _*facepalm*_

_-*Meanwhile, in a random pond*-_

Fish: _*swimming*_ BlopBlopBlopBlo- _*a splash then the fish is taken away by a bird*_

Audience: …? _**(A/N: Sorry...just got bored for a second)**_

_-*(back to the story)Meanwhile, at a different store*-_

Japan: What do you think of this, Madeline-chan? _*shows a panda bear with a mustache*_

Madeline: OMG! THAT'S ADORKABLE! _*cuddles the bear*_ Emily would love this for sure! _*whispers*_ and Malora.

Poland: Like, wow! That is like so totally cool!

HongKong: What is it Poland?

Poland: There's like, plushies of us.

Madeline: GET THEM ALL! Emily would REALLY love those!

Poland: Like, all of them?

Madeline: Yes! Knowing Emily, she'll probably want to give some out to her readers too.

Iceland: I found the rainbow confetti.

Norway: I got the balloons.

Finland: AND I GOT ALL THE PRESENTS~! ^-^

Madeline: Hm~? I feel like we're missing something...

Germany: This Pinata? _*shows a bunny pinata*_

Madeline: Hm~? Maybe~

?: What about me...?

Everyone: _*turns around*_

Madeline: _*gasp*_ O.O! OMG!

_-*DUNDUNDUN! Meanwhile, at the TruthOrDare room*-_

Malora: A little higher!

Spain&England: _*move the speakers a bit higher* _There?

Malora: Hm~ I don't...know~ _*smirk*_

England: Bloody hell! WOULD YOU MAKE UP YOUR BLOODY MIND?

Malora: Whoa there, England! Don't shout at me with that awesome British accent of yours!...Fine, leave it that way.

England: Finally!

Spain&England: _*sets up the speaker*_

Malora: Mhm. Sweden are you done setting up the other speakers?

Sweden: _*nods* _

Malora: Alright. Estonia, is everything going as I planned?

Estonia: Yes. Just a couple of more then we're set._ *writes something done on a clipboard*_

Malora: Okay. AUSTRIA~! ARE YOU DONE CLEANING THE MATERIALS~?

Austria: NO!

Malora: HURRY UP~!_ *phone rings*_ Hm? _*takes out her phone*_ It's a text from Madeline. _*reads the text, gasp* _NO WAY!

_-*Back to the "distractioners"*-_

Sealand: Emily~! _*tackles for a hug*_

Emily: Hm? Whoa- Sealand?

Taryn: Hi, Emily.

Emily: Taryn...hi?

Prussia: Hey~!

Emily: Prussia?

Russia: ^-^ Kolkolkol~

Emily: RUSSIA~! _*tackles Russia for a hug*_

Romano: You're CRAZY if you're gonna hug him!

Emily: Romano...? Hmph! _*sticks tongue out*_ You're just jealous that I give everyone hugs except you.

Romano: AS IF I WANT YOU'RE STUPID HUGS!

Emily: YOU DO SO!

Romano: NO I DON'T!

Emily: YES!

Romano: NO!

Emily: _*tackles Romano into a hug*_ HA!

Romano: LET GO OF ME!

Emily: _*hugs tighter*_ NO!...Unless~

Romano: "UNLESS" WHAT? I'M NOT GONNA MAKE OUT WITH ANYONE, ALRIGHT?

Emily: Not that!...Later.

Romano: WHAT? 

Emily: Just tell me where everyone is and I'll let you go. I've been looking for them all day!

Russia: They're at the TruthOrDare room, da.

Taryn&Prussia&Sealand&Romano: RUSSIA!

Emily: Hm? _*blinks*_ But I already check there.

Russia: Well, they're there now. ^-^

Emily: THANK YOU RUSSIA~! I'll make sure to give you a good dare involving Matthew(Canada)! _*runs of to the TruthOrDare building*_

Prussia: Russia! Why did you tell her? We were suppose to keep her away from there! That was so un-awesome!

Russia: I'm bored. Some drama would be nice right now, kolkolkol~ _*walks to the "soon-to-be-drama"*_

Taryn: We better hurry.

Prussia&Romano&Sealand: Right.

_-*Back to Madeline's team*-_

Germany: Madeline, I've received word from my brother('s bird) that Emily is one her way to the unprepared party!

Madeline: What? Uh... okay then um, let's hurry and get all these stuff over at the party! You come with us too.

?: Alright.

Poland: Like, who is that?

Hungary: You'll see! ^w^

_-*At TruthOrDare Birthday Special*-_

Malora: Holy shit! I got a text from Madeline! EMILY IS ON HER WAY!

_-*door opens*-_

England: Too late!

Madeline: _*runs inside*_ Is she here?

Malora: Oh _*sighs*_ it's just you. No! She hasn't come yet! SO LET'S HURRY! But! Before we start, I want to see if it's true.

Madeline: Sure. _*turns to the door*_ Come inside.

?: _*walks in*_

Malora: Ohmygod. It's true!

Austria: It can't be!

Hungary: IT IS!

Malora: GUYS! LET'S SET UP THIS PARTY, NOW!

_-*About an hour later.*-_

Emily: _*walks in with Sealand clinging on to her*_ It's too late to stop me now! I'm here!

Sealand: Well I tried! Unlike some people~

Prussia: Hey I tried but she tried to bite the awesome me!

Taryn: I'm tired.

Romano: I wasn't even going to try.

Russia: Where is everyone, da?

Emily: Hm? _*notices the lights are off*_ Sealand, turn on the lights!

Sealand: Okay! _*turns on the light*_

Everyone: _*jump in front of Emily*_ SURPRISE~!

Emily: WHAT THE HELL?

Italy: Ve~ happy birthday, Emily!_ *hugs Emily(tightly)*_

Emily: My birthday? _*struggles in Italy's (surprisingly) strong grip*_

Malora: Duh! Happy birthday...BIRTHDAY PUNCHES! _*smirks*_

Emily: O~O! NO!

Italy: Ve? No Malora-chan! No fighting, please?

Malora: Okay Italy _*pats Italy, mouths: I'll get you later*_

Emily: Q~Q...

Inu-kun: Emily. We got you a chocolate cake.

Emily: CHOCOLATE CAKE? 

Everyone: CHOCOLATE CAKE?

Inu-kun: Yes. _*sigh*_ America was in charge of the cake. _*glares at America*_

Everyone: _*turns to America*_

America: I didn't kn-

Emily: AMERICA~! _*tackles America into a hug*_ THANK YOU~! YOU'RE MY "HERO"

America: OF COURSE! _*does "hero pose"*_

Everyone: _*rolls their eyes*_

Malora: Oh! And I got some of your favorite music.

Emily: Really?

Malora: Mhm! Listen!_ *takes out a random control and pushes a random button*_

Emily: Hm? _*The Parlour Steps: Little Pieces begins to play*_

Madeline: Really?

Emily: I LOVE THIS SONG! Thanks to Izi-chan.

Madeline: Your welcome.

Emily: ^-^ _*turns and sees a bunny pinata, gasp* _A bunny pinata?

Malora: Bunny?

Emily: I WANT TO BE THE FIRST TO SWING THE BAT!

Madeline: Not before you get to see your surprise.

Emily: Surprise? … YAOI?

Malora: No...well, yeah! SOME YAOI~!

Oreo: _*pushes Canada to Russia*_

Canada: Eh-!

Russia: Mattvey~ _*holds Canada possessively*_

Oreo: _*pushes Romano to Spain*_

Romano: What the-?

Spain: LOVI! _*kisses Romano's cheek*_

Romano: LET GO OF ME!

Oreo: _*pushes Japan to Greece, England to America, Finland to Sweden, and more pairings!*_

Emily&Malora: OwO

Madeline: Now, for your REAL surprise...

?: _*appears behind Emily*_ Hi.

Emily: Hm? _*turns around*_ O.O _*gasp*_ NO WAY!

Malora: That's what I said!

Everyone:WHO IS THAT?

Italy: Ve~? … HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! _*tackles Holy Roman Empire into a hug*_

HolyRomanEmpire: I-Itaria?

Emily: This. Is. AWESOME! AND HE'S ALL GROWN UP!

Madeline: I'm not sure how this is possible, but...

Emily: THIS IS MY STORY XD

Malora: Well let's party!

Emily: YEAH~! Come on Holy Roman Empire!

Inu-kun: Well, happy birthday Emily _*smiles*_ And Readers, now it seems we have a new _*cough*_ victim _*cough*_ Hetalia guest. New dares are welcome for HolyRomanEmpire. See you in the next chapter.

**Well...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!... I feel stupid =-=. At least I was able to add our new guest. So like Inu-kun said, new dares for Holy Roman Empire are welcome. Oh, and ILoveBagels~! I would really love to help you but I suck miserably at giving advice, and your problem sounds bad. All I can say is, do what you think you should do. Should you listen to your mother and not post your story, or go against her wishes and post the story you so love? I really don't know TT^TT. But whatever you choose, I'm always here for ya ;)! And if anyone has a suggestion on what ILoveBagels should do, please do tell. See you guys in the next chapter~!**


	8. Chapter 5 part 1

**=-=...I need to start writing more. Well, my Awesome Readers I have been here...doing nothing _*mumbles*_ except watching a bunch of hetalia cosplay videos. I will now have lots of time to type my story since I'm on a two week break from school, YAY~!...But I already wasted a week and a half, so I only have 4 days left( AND I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED MY HOMEWORK!) TT^TT. I've also been reading Ava(OriCrystal)'s story. It's really good, I recommend it for you Hetalia truth or dare yaoi fic lovers. OH! And I'm so happy to know you guys love my story~ CHOCOLATES FOR EVERYONE~!Now, on with the ( LONG~) story~**

Emily: HI EVERYONE~!

England: Why are you shouting?

Emily: I don't know. Because I feel like it.

Inu-kun: Well, let us get to the dares and truths. First-

Malora: CrossTycoon-

Emily: MY BROTHER!

Malora: *glares at Emily* He said the "medicine" wasn't his idea.

Madeline: Medicine? What medicine?

Oreo: The one that allows mpreg and/or improves chance of any type of conceptions.

Emily: WHAT? WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN INFORMED ABOUT THIS? WHERE IS IT?

Inu-kun: Emily, please calm down _*sighs*_

Emily: YOU HAVE IT, DON'T YOU? Figures! You always hide awesome/important things from me! _*pouts*_

Inu-kun: I do not know what you are talking about _*acts "innocent" with ADORABLE puppy eyes*_

Emily: O/~/O _*tries to ignore the adorable face*_ LIES! YOU DO KNOW!

Madeline: _*ignores the two, turns to the Hetalia cast*_ Anyway, CrossTycoon wanted to know how was the night after being "voluntarily" paired up?

HetaliaCast: …

Emily: You guys better say something~! _*sits on the couch and pulls out a laptop*_ or else~

HetaliaCast: _*start talking at the same time*_

Malora: ONE AT A TIME!

Belarus: I didn't get to become one with brother. He kept on running away from me! But soon... soon~

Russia: O~O! _*hides behind Canada*_

Vietnam: K-Korea and I … had a nice dinner … _*blushes*_

Malora: And after that~? _*smirks*_

Korea: I bet you can guess, da-ze.

Vietnam: W-we had a couple of drinks an-

Emily: No excuse. _*typing on the laptop*_

Hungary: Well Austria and I sure did do it._ *smirks*_

Austria&Madeline: WHAT?

Austria: I did no such thing!

Malora: Oh really? Stop lying! _*smirking*_

Austria: I am NOT lying! Hungary, please tell the truth!

Hungary: Okay~ Austria took control...if you know what I mean~

Prussia&Malora: _*burst into laughter*_

Madeline: not true~ Q~Q

Inu-kun: They are lying Madeline. Do not worry, they are just playing a joke on you.

Madeline: WHO?

Everyone: _*looks at Emily*_

Emily: _*doesn't look up from the laptop*_ I just told Hungary that Austria is one of your favorite characters. She's the one that got the idea.

Hungary: Sure blame it on me. Hmph.

Inu-kun: Let us continue.

Liechtenstein: I had a nice picnic with big brother. _*slightly blushes*_

Switzerland: Then I taught her to use a gun.

Madeline: Is...that suppose to be romantic?

Inu-kun: An innocent child should not be involve with such things!

Switzerland: I'm just showing her how to defend herself from perverts!

Malora: _*cough*_ France _*cough*_

Taiwan: I was getting lessons on how to make doujinshis from Japan.

Japan: Yes. Her first one was quite amazing.

Madeline: What pairing?

Taiwan: Korea x China

Vietnam&China&Korea: WHAT?

Inu-kun: Next.

Ukraine: Canada made me pancakes, and they were really delicious.

Taryn: _*walks in* _It seems like you have feelings for Ukraine, Canada.

Russia: KOLKOLKOL~! MATTVEY DOES NOT! ^-^

Canada: I-I just wanted to be nice to her. I always try to be nice with everyone... if they noticed me.

Malora: Aw. You know what...I want to try your pancakes now-

Emily: WHOA~!AH-! _*nosebleed*_ O/w/O!

Everyone: WHAT?

Emily: U-uh...nothing! Hehehe ^-^" … Next!

Malora: OH NO YOU DON'T! _*takes laptop away and looks at the screen*_ O/-/O

Romano: What is it?

Emily&Malora: N-NOTHING!

Spain: _*sneaks up from behind and glances at the screen, nosebleed_* O/O w-what-w-why-L-lo-vi?

Emily&Malora: SHIT! HE SAW IT!

Romano: WHAT THE FUCK IS IT? _*snatches laptop away*_ Idiots!

Emily&Malora&Spain: NOOO!

Romano: _*looks at the screen...goes pale*_ …

_-*On the screen: A naked Romano is doing a naked Spain from behind whilea little Romano isdoing the naked Spain in front... a very intense scene **(A/N: I'M INNOCENT!)***-_

Romano: … _*passes out*_

Italy: Fratello! _*runs to Romano*_

Everyone(Except for the innocent ones): _*looks at the screen*_

Inu-kun: Well, no doubt Emily would be watching that. It's quite normal for her, so can we please continue? Belgium.

Belgium: Um... _*tying to recover from what she saw*_ R-Romano and I had a nice dinner that Spain prepared for us.

Emily: Why was Spain there?

Belgium: He offered to make us something to eat instead of having to "waste money" in a "terrible" restaurant.

Emily: _*glares at Spain*_ Hm...I see...

Spain:_ *gives a nervous laugh*_

Emily: Anyway, I don't think I want to know what France was up too

Inu-kun: Speaking of France, will he be alive for this chapter?

Emily: Sadly, yes. He's needed for dares. FRANCE!

France: _*appears behind Madeline*_

Madeline: _*senses danger, turns around* _O-O! GET AWAY FROM ME!

France: _*hides behind Spain* _No need to panic Mon cher~

Madeline:_ *glares at France*_

Inu-kun: Monaco, what did you and France -dare I say it- do last night?

Monaco: France helped me out with my casinos. Everything was strictly business.

Everyone: …_ *mumble*_ sure~

Inu-kun: Seychelles?

Seychelles: _*glares at England*_ England was scolding me about showing respect and to never do such "immature" actions in front of the countries he "will one day rule".

Everyone: _*glares at England* _

England: That's a bloody LIE!

Seychelles: _*smirks*_ He said he'll rule the world with his "black magic".

England: I DID NOT!

Emily: Your magic doesn't even work properly.

England: IT DOES WORK!

Emily: NO IT DOESN'T!

Inu-kun:_ *ignores the two "immature fools"*_ and for our last pairings...

Wy: Me and Sealand made a banner for this "game"

_-*Wy and Sealand show a banner that says: "JOIN THE TRUTHORDARE GAME IF YOU DARE!" with a painting of France almost completely naked (if not for the rose that covered his vital region) at the corner of the banner. On top of the word "JOIN", Russia holds a bloody pipe and some countries making out all over the banner. Hungary,Emily,Malora,Madeline and Taryn drooling on one side and Inu-kun and Oreo watching some yaoi pairing make out. England was at the bottom and small words on top of him said "England sucks!" (which was probably done by Sealand)*-_

Everyone: …

Inu-kun: Well...that is quite...uh, creative. But I say, I would not watch anyone make out.

Madeline&Malora&Taryn: AND I WOULDN'T DROOL!

Malora: Sure maybe Hungary and Emily would, but not me!

Madeline: I wouldn't drool either!

Taryn: I wouldn't drool for Hetalia.

England: AND I DON'T SUCK!

Sealand: _*smirks, mumbles*_ well you sure do suck something _*runs as England chases him*_

Malora&Madeline&Emily: _*Laughing their butts off*_

Emily: You can hang the banner in front of the door if you like Wy.

Wy: Okay! _*runs out to go hang banner*_

Emily: Now! CrossTycoon had something to say. He said, "I was playing a game called Medieval 2 total war one day as the "most serene Republic of Venice"(that's you Veneziano), and Venice's territory extended from the majority of France including Paris (England had the rest _*smirk*_), when Hungary and the Holy Roman Empire attacked Venice. I had the pope's support, and the two factions were immediately excommunicated, and with Venice's military might, destroyed the two countries from an empire to a city-state...basically the Republic of Venice gave HRE and Hungary a major ass-rape..at the same time! While keeping the Islamic countries and Spain at bay! (Venice was more or less at war against all of Europe) What do you think of that? Your weak Italy becoming the supreme Ruler of Europe :P"

Everyone: …

Emily: I think they're speechless about Italy.

Malora: _*mumbles*_ or maybe they're confused...

Emily: Italy being strong is ...scary.

China: Italy being strong is hard to picture, aru.

Everyone: Agree.

Emily: Well! NOW TO THE DARES~! France _*glares at France*_ teach Sealand about puberty

England: NO! That stupid Frog won't say a- _*gets chained to a chair*_ WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

Emily: "A dare is a dare" that's our motto _*smiles*_

Malora: Since when did we have a motto?

Emily: Since we started this game.

France: Okay Sealand~ come with me. I'll teach you everything you need to know about puberty _*walks in a room with Sealand*_

England: KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! YOU BL- _*is knocked unconscious*_

Emily: _*has Hungary's frying pan in hand* _ ^-^

Inu-kun: I feel sorry for the poor thing. Let us move on. Korea, Vietnam, Lichtenstein and Switzerland. It seems that CrossTycoon has engineered a lovechild for you two pairings.

Emily: OH! That reminds me! I remember in Hetalia World Series Episode 21, that messenger of England, was the spitting image of England and America! That had to be their lovechild! I'M NOT KIDDING!

Malora: Really? I won't ask how you notice these things...but now I want to see it.

Emily: I have a picture!

Malora: Really? Let me see! _*looks at the photo then laughs*_ It kinda does!

Emily&Malora:_ *laugh their butts off*_

Inu-kun: Ahem! Here are your love-children, who are painfully tugging on my fur and tail!

_-*Two little kids peeked out from behind Inu-kun. **(A/N: CrossTycoon I hope you don't mind this)** one of the children (the boy) had the most ADORABLE face! He had blondish hair and big (adorable) greenish eyes. The other child (the girl) had natural brown-black hair. Her eyes were a brown-goldish color, and she had a curly curl (and I mean a curly curl)*-_

Emily: AWW~ THEY ARE ADORABLE~!

Inu-kun: Your dare is to nurture them. They are 2 years old, so they are not infants.

Liechtenstein: _*tries to call the little boy to her*_ C-come here, please?

TheLittleBoy: _*shies away*_

Malora: "TheLittleBoy"? Really, Emily?

Emily: … Oh! _*raises hand*_ CAN I NAME THEM? CAN I? CAN I? CAN I?

Liechtenstein&Korea&Vietnam: _*nods*_

Switzerland: _*ignores*_

Emily: YAY! Uh...the little boy's name can be... Nathan Switstein-Vashli Zwingli _**(A/N: idk. But I like the name Nathan)**_! And the little girl can be ...uh...

Malora: Kasumi!

Emily: Uh, yeah sure. Kasumi Kornam-Imai Soo _**(A/N: I ADMIT THIS NAME ISN'T … good. I SUCK AT NAMES )**_

Madeline: Such weird names...

Liechtenstein: Um... N-Nathan?

Nathan: _*stares for awhile then walks to Liechtenstein, grips on her dress*_

Switzerland: _*turns to see Nathan and Liechtenstein*_

Liechtenstein: Do you want something to eat?

Nathan: _*nods*_

Emily: Aw~ he so cute!

Kasumi: Appa _(Daddy= Korean)_ Umma _(Mommy=Korean)_! _*runs to Korea*_ I'm hungry too!

Korea: ALRIGHT! HOW ABOUT SOME KIMCHI FROM KOREA, DA-ZE?

Kasumi: Okay~!

Emily: Aw~ I wish I had adorable little siblings~

Taryn: You have your brothers and sister.

Emily: I said " I wish I had ADORABLE little siblings"! I nev-

Sealand: NO MORE~! _*runs out the room and leaves*_

Everyone: O-O _*turn to the room*_

France:_ *walks out*_ It wasn't that bad~_ *perverted smirk*_

Oreo: Switzerland, Canada and Finland. You three must have a sniping competition.

Emily: And I'll give you these "special" guns that you'll use to shoot at your targets!

Switzerland: And what's our targets?

Emily: You're lovers.

Switzerland&Canada&Finland: W-WHAT?

Emily: No worries~ They don't know you'll be hunting them down ^-^

Italy: B-but Emily! Ve~ you can't have them hurt the people they love!

Emily: Sorry Italy. But "a dare is a dare" remember?

Italy: Bu-

Prussia: _*licks Italy's face*_ It'll be fine, don't worry~ _**(A/N: He's still doing his dare ;D)**_

Romano: _*pulls Italy onto his lap*_ FUCK OFF! HE'S MINE! _*blushes slightly*_ _**(A/N: And so is Romano *drools*)**_

Prussia&Romano: _*have a death glaring contest*_

Emily: Get ready! And go find them! I had them do some "errands", so you could go and find/hunt them and shoot them. Luck~!

_-*Minutes later, at the music store*-_

Austria: _*walks out with a violin in hand*_ Why couldn't she go get herself a violin and piano? Well I was able to get her a violin.

Switzerland: _*hiding up a building, positions his gun, gets ready*_ why the hell am I going to shoot Austria! He's not my LOVER!

Austria: _*looks up*_ Switzerland? What are yo-IS THAT A GUN YOU'RE POINTING AT ME?

Switzerland: Uh, yes. It's a dare. _*shoots Austria*_

_-*Meanwhile, at the sports shop*-_

Russia: I like to buy this bat, da.

Cashier: _*shaking*_ Y-ye-es s-sir.

Canada: _*hiding behind a car*_ I don't know how I thought to come here. Oh! There he is!

Russia: _*walks out the shop with the bat in hand*_ This is a nice bat.

Canada: It's now or never _*hesitates...then shoots*_

Russia: _*deflects the bullet with the (surprisingly STRONG) bat*_ Hm. _*looks at Canada*_ Mattvey?

Canada: M-maple.

_-*Meanwhile, at the park*-_

Sweden: _*walking around looking for Sealand*_

Finland: _*pointing his gun at Sweden,but is crying and can't shoot*_ I-I can't do this! B-but if don't, h-he'll be punished.

Sweden:_ *looks up a tree and finds Sealand* _Sealand. _**(A/N: I can't do Sweden's talking way thing. Sorry)**_

Sealand: I WANT TO BE YOUNG FOREVER! _*traumatized*_

Finland: Q.Q S-Sealand is there. NOW I REALLY CAN'T! _*accidentally pulls the trigger*_

_-*Back to the TruthOrDare building*-_

Emily: ...I have a feeling that Switzerland is gonna win.

Inu-kun: Perhaps. Well let us move on. England you must teach America Oxford English-

Emily: Wait, what?

Inu-kun: Oxford English.

Emily: … Uh...

Inu-kun: _*sigh* _"Oxford English Dictionary is a unique dictionary in that it provides the historical definition of the English language terms. Meaning that definitions are words that are no longer in use or also included in the dictionary."

Emily: ...uh, yeah I knew that...

Inu-kun: Of course you did. Now, England do what must be done.

England: Alright.

_-*Hours later*-_

Emily: They been at it for hours!

Malora: Let's just move on! Uh...we'll have to do this dare later.

Madeline: Yeah, it's not here yet.

Emily: What's not here yet?

Madeline: Don't worry about it. CrossTycoon he brought Doraemon with him, with orders to pull out anything you want from his "awesome" pouch on his self.

Everyone: …

Emily: Who's Doraemon?

Taryn: Japan, explain.

Japan: Hai, "Doraemon is a Japanese manga series which became an anime series. The series is about about an earless robot cat named Doraemon, who travels back in time from the 22nd century to aid a boy, Nobita Nobi/Nobi Nobita."

Emily: ...yeah~ so. I have to do more research on this Doraemon.

Madeline: The next set of dares are from ILoveBagels.

Emily: YAY~ MY SISTER~

Malora: Your sister?

Emily: Well...I consider her so awesome that she is like a sister to me. _*mumbles*_ better than my "real" crappy sister.

Oreo: Emily, Bagel wants to thank you for her appearance.

Emily: No problem!

Oreo: She's also curious about how chocolate makes you crazy.

Everyone: _*turn to look at Emily...wanting to know too*_

Emily: Uh...hehe. Well, ya see. I could control myself when I have chocolate, if I try like really hard! Now, chocolate doesn't always make me crazy. I surprisingly found out it can also make me uh well mannered/calm(?). But it all depends on (1) the chocolate (2) how much I have of it and (3) my current mood. I could have a piece of chocolate and go wild! Or I could have a load of sugary goodness and be sitting down not bothering to talk._ *sigh*_ But honestly, whatever happens in my body is entirely a mystery.

Inu-kun: Emily herself is a mystery.

Emily: That's right! OH! Speaking of chocolate, I ate England's chocolate yesterday.

Everyone: O-O

Emily: IT WAS SOO GOOD! Now, Hungary~!

Hungary: Yes? Oh- Emily I got a tape from Ava(OriCrystal).

Emily: Really? What is it about?

Hungary: _*whispers it's label* __**(A/N: If you want to know what it's call, READ HER STORY! **__**XD)**_

Emily: WHAT? I MUST SEE IT!

Hungary: No. We'll watch it later.

Emily: Hmph! FINE! Anyway, Hungary your dare is to interview Japan, Romano and Canada about what happened after the chapter while they still had their kitty costumes on.

Hungary: Sure. But, Canada isn't here.

Emily: What? Wait, wher-

Switzerland: _*walks in, dragging Austria's body* _There.

Everyone: O.O

Emily: Well, I told you Switzerland was gonna win. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to shoot.

Hungary: AUSTRIA!

Italy: Austria~! _*jumps off Romano and runs to Hungary who is kneeling next to Austria's body*_

Emily: Don't worry~ he'll live.

Russia: _*walks in with a terrified Canada*_ Who force my Mattvey to kill me, da? Kolkolkol~

Everyone: O-O! _*points to Emily*_

Emily: HEY!

Russia: KOLKOLKOL~!

Emily: W-WAIT! RUSSIA I CAN EXPLAIN!

Russia: _*walks towards Emily with his pipe*_

Emily: NO WAIT! RUSSIA~! _*runs off*_

Russia: _*quickly follows*_

Everyone: …

Inu-kun: So you couldn't kill him.

Canada: W-well I tried. But he... _*shows the dented bat*_

Everyone: O-O

Finland: _*walks in*_ WHERE'S EMILY? _*looks totally angry (and looks like he was crying)*_ I AM GOING TO KILL HER!

Everyone: O.O is that Finland?

Inu-kun: She is currently being chased- _*mumbles= and/or killed*_ by Russia.

Finland: _*storms out to find Emily*_

Malora: I wondered what happen...

Sweden: _*walks in with an unconscious Sealand in his arms*_

Madeline: Oh my god, is that Sealand?

Sweden: _*nods*_ My wife accidentally shot him.

Inu-kun: Well a child is very important to a mother.

Malora: True. I would kill anyone if they did something to hurt my child! _**(A/N: she's referring to her dare as being Italy's mom)**_

Inu-kun: Well, Hungary can you please do as you were told?

Hungary: Um..._*looks at Austria's body*_ o-okay. _*__walks into an interview room with Japan and Canada*_

Romano: _*glares at Prussia*_ You better stay away from my fratello when I'm gone, you bastard!

Prussia: Sure. _*smirks*_

Romano: _*walks into the interview room*_

Prussia: _*quickly pulls Italy on his lap and licks his cheek*_ Stay here with me, Ita-chan.

Italy: Ve~ okay.

Oreo: Next dare. France you need to be put under a spell by England that makes you believe you're a dog (meaning walk on all fours and bark, growl, fetch things, etc) and that Canada and Madeline are your owners.

Emily: _*runs in*_ England do your magic thingy stuff!

England: It's not all that simple! It takes time to perform such ma-

Malora: So you're saying you can't do it because your magic sucks, right?

England: MY MAGIC WORKS FINE!

Malora: Mhm... THEN JUST DO IT ALREADY!

England: FINE! _*starts saying some "chants"*_

France: Wait! I didn't approve of this! I- _*falls to the ground* _Wroof!

Emily: WOAH! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!

England: I...it did? I mean, well OF COURSE IT DID! HAHA!

Emily: ...uh...it looks like you gave France a tail and ears.

_-*Everyone looks at France and notice he does have little ears perking up from his blond hair. And a big, longish, fluffy tail sticking out from the back of his pants-*_

Doggy!France: Wroof! _*crawls towards Madeline's direction*_

Madeline: I'm not really comfortable with this!

Emily: o-o … I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HELP BUT FIND THIS ADORABLE! _*runs to France and starts to pat his head*_ aw~

France: _*wags his tail, licks Emily's cheek*_

Everyone: O-O...

Oreo: America.

America: Yeah?

Oreo: Bagel is sorry that you got raped by the Mochi.

America: The hero wasn't suppose to lose! _*goes to Gloomy Corner*_

Oreo: Bagel wants to know what happens when your cowlick thing is yanked.

America: N-nothing! I-it would just hurt. _*obviously lying*_

Malora: Prussia go pull it!

Prussia: Okay _*smirks, gently puts Italy to the side*_

America: W-what? NO! _*backs up but realizes he's cornered*_

Prussia: Let's see~ Kesesese~ _*pulls America's cowlick*_

America: O-O! _*blushes and whimpers/moans*_

Italy: Ve, Prussia you're hurting him!

Prussia: _*lets go*_ Kesesese~ don't worry Italy~ I'm not hurting him _*looks at America with a smirk, goes back and places Italy on his lap and began to nuzzle Italy's curl*_

Italy: _*blushes* _P-Prussia, i-it feels weird~

Prussia: Don't worry Italy~

Emily: OH! Speaking of the you-know-what, I found out (of course it may not be true) that England's bushy eyebrows may have the same effect!

Everyone: WHAT?

England: It does not! How would you even know?

Emily: Think about it. You supposedly can't trim your eyebrows because "they grow back". I never really seen you touched them a-

England: Who the bloody hell would constantly be touching their eyebrows?

Malora: That's true.

Emily: ...but has anyone ever touched them?

Everyone: …

Emily: Thought so~

England: It's just not true.

Emily: Fine. Let's see if I'm wrong. _*walks over to England*_

England: W-what are you doing?

Emily: Proving whose right. _*nuzzles her nose against England's eyebrow*_

England: _*blushes, bites his lip from moaning but failed*_

Emily: Ha-ha! Point proven.

Hungary: _*walks out with Romano and Japan ...oh and Canada* _We're done.

Emily: Awesome!

Romano: _*sees Italy sitting on Prussia's lap while blushing intensely, and Prussia nuzzling Italy's curl*_ OH, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM MY FRATELLO!

Prussia: _*runs off*_ Kesesese~!

Doggy!France: _*sees Canada and crawls to his side* _Wroof!

Canada: F-France?

Hungary: w...what... _*looks at Emily*_ Wait! Weren't you being chased by Russia and Finland?

Malora: Yeah, I was wondering that!

Emily: Oh, no worries! We all came to an understanding ^-^

Madeline: So what did they say?

Hungary: Hm? Oh, well Greece got a little too excited about the kitty costume thing and went all out on Japan. Romano and Spain we're doing a little role playing, Spain turning to his Pirate self. And Canada and Russia just did it.

Emily: They told you that?

Hungary: No. They all said nothing happened, but I have tapes!

Emily: YES!

Canada: FRANCE! P-PLEASE STOP!

Doggy!France: _*is on top of Canada licking him like a passionate dog*_

Emily: Aw~ it's so gross because it's France yet at the same time it's adorable because...it just is~

Malora: ..._*sigh* _ You're creeping me out, Emily.

_-*Russia walks in. He sees France on top of his squirming "Mattvey" so he takes out his pipe. He quickly walks towards their direction. France instantly gets in front of Canada and starts growling. Russia brings up his pipe to attack France but Emily gets in between*-_

Emily: No Russia!

Canada: _*gets up and calms Russia down* _It was a dare, Russia. Put your pipe down, please?

Russia: _*glares at France then sits down* _Mattvey come sit with me, da.

Canada: _*walks towards Russia but is stopped by Taryn*_

Taryn: You have a dare. If you want to go with Russia you have to fight with Belarus.

Canada: EH?

Everyone: WHAT?

Belarus: And when I win, Brother and I will become one! _*tackles Canada*_

Canada: EH!

America: GET HER MATTIE!

Emily: PUNCH HER!

Doggy!France:_ *barking/growling at Belarus*_

_-*Canada looks at Belarus completely scared and shocked. With her knee, Belarus jabbed Canada's vital regions. Canada groans and tries to push Belarus off, but he can't. Belarus punches Canada's chest, almost knocking the wind out of him. Canada, once again, tries to push Belarus off. She starts chocking Canada, he takes his chance and starts pushing her to one side. He yanked her hair and was able to kick Belarus off him. Belarus takes out her knife and Canada had his hockey stick in his hands (thanks to Madeline). Belarus charges at Canada with her knife ready to stab him. Canada dodges Belarus and hits her stomach with the end of his hockey stick. Then with one swing, he knocked Belarus unconscious*-_

Canada: _*breathing heavily*_ bitch.

Everyone: O-O..._*backs away slowly*_

Canada: _*looks up with an "innocent" face*_ What's wrong?

Everyone: N-nothing!

Canada: _*looks confuse, but ignores it and sits next to Russia*_

Russia: Mattvey~_ *hugs his "hero"* __**(A/N: To Russia, anyone who can beat Belarus is his Hero!)**_

Inu-kun: _*clears throat*_ Well, what is next Oreo?

Oreo: Japan.

Japan: Hai?

Oreo: If you had to be someone's uke, would you be America's, Turkey's, or Greece's? And whoever you choose, you have to bluntly tell the other two that "I belong to _ and our little affair is no more."

Japan: W-what? D-do I really...?_ *blushes*_

Emily: Go on Japan~

Japan: ano...I would be...Greece-san's … uke...

Emily: AW~

Malora: Now you have to go and tell you-know-who you-know-what.

Japan: _*bows slightly and walks over to Turkey*_

Emily: Haha! Can't wait to see Turkey's reaction!

Japan: T-Turkey-san, I need to tell you something.

Turkey: What is it Japan? Is it Greece? I'll go after him RIGHT NOW!

Japan: N-NO! _*clears throat* _I b-belong to Greece-san and our little a-affair is no more _*blushes*_

Turkey: … I see. Well I have to go, I have things to do. _*walks away*_

Japan: _*upset*_

Emily:_ *pats Japan's back*_ No worries Japan! He'll get over it _*smirks*_

Madeline: Emily, that wasn't really funny. I kinda feel sorry for the guy.

Emily: Hey, he deserves it! That bastard killed the little kitty across the street!

Malora: WHAT?

Emily: YEAH! HE'S A KITTY KAT KILLER! KKK

Malora: KKK? Really?

Emily: Yeah. So uh...oh yeah, America's next Japan.

Japan: H-Hai.

Emily: AMERICA~!

America: What?_ *about to eat his hamburger*_

Emily: _*takes away the hamburger and bites it*_

America: HEY! THAT WAS MINE!

Japan: America-san! I-I belong to Greece-san and our l-little affair is no more!_ *closes eyes, blushes*_

America: O.O … _*snatches the half eaten burger and walks away*_

Emily: I WAS EATING THAT~! Hmph, I guess he took that harder then Turkey.

Japan: _*walks away*_

Emily: Hm? _*sees Japan walking away*_ Japan~! DON"T WORRY! HE'LL JUST GO FUCK ENGLAND TO FEEL BETTER~!

Inu-kun: EMILY!

Emily: What~? It's true _*pouts* _

Oreo: U.U so the next dare is for Austria, Liechtenstein and England.

Taryn: Here they are _*throws Austria's body on the couch, gently shoves Liechtenstein and pushes England forward*_

England: WATCH IT!

Taryn: _*smirks*_

Emily: Yeah~ wait let me fix the "dead bodies" thing. _*snaps fingers*_

Austria: ugh... _*gets up with a headache*_

Taryn: ZOMBIE! _*takes out her zombie weapons*_ 8D

Emily: He's not a zombie, Taryn. Sorry.

Taryn: Damn. _*puts away her weapons*_

Oreo: You three must dress in epic clothes and go clubbin' with the Bad Touch Trio. Oh and Austria, Lily is your DATE to said club._**(A/N: Sorry ILoveBagels about the record everything thing. I will type some scenes but I kinda don't have time to type everything! Sorry =-=")**_

Emily: First go change in epic clothes XD

Inu-kun: But should Liechtenstein really go. She has a child now that she must watch over.

Emily: Don't worry, Switzerland will take care of that!

_-*Minutes later, the three come out looking fancy*-_

Emily: EPIC clothes! Not FANCY clothes~_ *sigh*_ I'll take care of this!

_-*More minutes later. England comes out wearing black jeans with chains attach to it and a white shirt, over the white shirt was a unzipped black jacket also with the chains attach to it. He wore black, fingerless gloves and had a cigar in his mouth. Austria came out wearing some plain jeans and a tucked in purple T-shirt, that was half way unbuttoned and wrinkly-ish. His glasses stood lower from his eyes, he wore a cross-necklace and had his coat over his shoulder. Liechtenstein comes out wearing a purple shirt and a blackish vest over it. She had a gray scarf around her neck and she wore a short skirt. The skirt was half gray (above) and half white at the end, it had little plus/ts (+) that looked like stars. She had her blue ribbon on the side of her hair and she carried a purple purse*-_

Everyone: O.O

Emily: Awesome!

Nathan: _*walks over to Liechtenstein* _you look pretty Mutti _(Mommy=German/Liechtenstein)_

Liechtenstein: _*blushes*_ Th-thank you Nathan.

Emily: AW~ KAWAII!

Inu-kun: Alright. Now that you three are ready, you must go with the "Bad Touch Trio"-

Emily: Which one?

France(Back to normal): What do you mean, "which one"? We are the only ones _*swings his arms over Prussia and Spain*_

Emily: _*smirks*_ And OUR Bad Touch Trio group _*swings her arms around Malora and Madeline*_ Sadly, I would be France _*mumbles*_ because I get pervy-ish when it comes to yaoi.

Madeline: _*sigh*_ I would be Spain.

Malora: I'm Prussia, but more awesomer!

Prussia: NO ONE IS MORE AWESOMER THAN ME!

Malora: WELL I AM!

Prussia: Is that a challenge?

Malora: Maybe~

Prussia: Well then you're on!

Malora: Alright then!

Malora&Prussia:_ *will start their glaring contest in 3...2...1...and-*_

Malora: I'm not doing this.

Prussia: HA! I win!

Malora: No you don't. _*smirks*_ I'm not doing it because I'm too awesome, which means I WIN! Hahaha _*sigh*_ I'm so awesome.

Inu-kun: Back on track, please! You all can go _*mumbles*_ it'll be much quieter.

Emily: YAY! LET'S GO~! _*runs out and everyone else follows*_

Oreo: Inu-kun, you're suppose to go too.

Inu-kun: What? I was not dare to.

Oreo: That's the next dare. You have to go with them and have fun, ya uptight pooch!

Inu-kun: Pardon? But did you just call me an "uptight pooch"!

Oreo: U.U...yes.

Inu-kun: _*groans*_ Ugh~! I can not believe this! _*walks out*_

Taryn: Bogus! They left me behind! _*sigh*_ Well, let's see the video.

-_*T.V turns on*-_

Emily: Ah~ there's no room!

England: Only way you can fit is if you three sit on someone.

Inu-kun: Hm...Austria, can Liechtenstein sit on your lap?

Emily: Inu-kun?

Inu-kun: Do not bother asking.

Austria: Perhaps, yes.

Inu-kun: Alright then. Lily dearest, would you be so kind as to sit on Austria's lap.

Emily: HAHAHA~! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW FUNNY YOU SOUND INU-KUN!

Liechtenstein: Um. Okay. _*nervously sits on Austria's lap*_

Madeline: _*sits in the empty space*_ Thank you~!

Malora: _*sits on Madeline*_

Madeline: Ugh! Malora!

Malora: I don't trust any of these guys so too bad!

Emily: AH! DAMNIT!

Malora: Haha sucks to be you!

Emily: Hmph...I'll sit on En-

Inu-kun: _*sits on England's lap*_ just sit, do not call it. _*smirks*_

Emily: O-O...traitor. _*looks at her other choices...Prussia...Spain...France!*_ FUCK!

Malora: Haha! It really does suck to be you.

Emily: _*glares at Malora*_ I'll sit on Prussia.

Prussia: Sorry, Emily. I'm to awesome to have anyone sit on me.

Emily: ITALY SAT ON YOUR LAP!

Prussia: Yeah, but that's because he's so cute~

Malora: Ooo~ Emily, he called you ugly!

Prussia: I didn't mean it that way!

Driver: WE HAVE TO GO! GET INSIDE ALREADY!

Malora: Just get in Emily _*pulls Emily inside and shuts the door*_

Emily: whoa! _*tumbles onto France*_ Ew!

France: Ohonhonhon~ _*places Emily on his lap*_

Emily: _*squirms*_ LET GO~! I WANT TO SIT ON SPAIN INSTEAD!

France: Too late, mon cher. The car is already moving. _*wraps his arms around Emily's waist, whispers in Emily's ear*_ and I don't think you should move if you don't want me to do anything~

Emily: O/O _*stiffens*_ Fine. I don't mind being near you as long as you're not being a perv.

France: Alright, mon cher.

-_*Back at the TruthOrDare building*-_

Taryn: Since they're partying, we'll move on with the next dares.

Oreo: Greece has to stay awake for the rest of the chapter or get beaten up by Russia.

Taryn: Okay, someone go wake up Greece.

Turkey: _*walks towards Greece with a knife*_

Japan: Turkey-san, NO!

Turkey: _*gets ready to stab Greece but is stopped by a boy*_ HEY! 

Boy: Dude, so not cool! Get you ass away from Greece.

Turkey: You're no one to tell me what to do!

Boy: _*smirks*_ I'm the one with the knife _*took Turkey's knife in an instant*_

Turkey: Why you little brat!

Boy: Russia, lock this dude in the closet.

Russia: Okay, da.

Taryn: Who the hell are you?

Romano: I was just gonna say that!

Boy: Name's Emil.

Everyone: Emil?

Emil: Yep! Don't I look familiar?

Romano: WHAT THE FUCK? YOU LOOK LIKE THE CRAZY BITCH!

Emil: I'm the "crazy bitch"'s male version.

Everyone: O_O...

Emil: What? Don't judge, dudes! _**(A/N: YAY~! A MALE ME!...that' a little weird...*France mind activate* ...Whoa! *nosebleed*)**_

Taryn: Um...well let's move on...

Emil: Right! Hold up, let me wake up Greece._ *walks towards Greece* _Greece, dude wake up _*lightly punches Greece's arm*_

Greece: Mnmnm _*wakes up*_

Emil: You gotta stay awake for the rest of the chapter.

Greece: I'll try.

Oreo: China, explain why you are so adorable and cute!

China: ...um, maybe because you think I am, aru.

Taryn: EatsRainbows523 is a big Spamano fan, so she dares Romano to propose to Spain.

Romano :W-WHAT?

Italy: Ve~ _*is a little bit hurt*_

Emil: Dude, calm down. He's not even here.

Oreo: And you made Italy sad, Romano.

Romano: ME?

Taryn: Make him happy again.

Emil: Yeah,dude. _*whispers in Romano's ear*_ tell him you love him

Romano: W-W-WHAT?

Emil: Hey I'm still part Emily, I'm just her guy version. I have some of Emily's interests but I support the straight parings more then Emily.

Romano: O-o...uh...

Emil: Dude, just tell Italy you love him.

Romano: Fine! _*turns to his left but notices Italy isn't there*_ WHERE'S MY FRATELLO?

Emil: Hm...he's gone.

Romano: NO DUH, YOU IDIOT! WHERE DID HE GO?

Emil: CALM DOWN~ he probably … oh.

Romano: "oh"? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY "oh"?

Emil: I have just been inform that Italy went to the bathroom to pee.

Romano: O-oh. _*blushes, is embarrass about his over-reacting scene*_

Taryn: Let's check on the others.


	9. Chapter 5 part 2

_-*T.V on...(not that it was ever off)*-_

Drunk!Emily: I'M DRUNK~!

EveryoneAtHQ: O-O

Drunk!Malora: I smell like a flower~

Drunk!Madeline: Spain~ I DON'T WANT TO DANCE!

Drunk!Spain: Come on, Amiga~ _*pulling Madeline on to the dance floor*_

Drunk!Prussia: _*is poking Austria's cheek*_ hahaha SQUISHY~!

Austria: _*slaps Prussia's hand away*_ Would you stop!

Liechtenstein: *_is asleep on the bench near the window with Inu-kun*_

Inu-kun: I'm surrounded by idiots...except for dear Lily._ *cuddles against Liechtenstein*_

France: Mon cher~ do you want to see something in the back of this door~

Drunk!Emily: O-O...IS IT CHOCOLATES?

France: It's just as good~

Drunk!Emily: YAY~! _*runs into a room*_

France: Ohonhonhon~ _*walks into the room and shuts the door*_

Emil: _*shouts at the screen*_ DUDE, FRANCE BETTER NOT TOUCH MY EMILY!

Taryn: Your Emily?

Emil: _*clears throat*_ Well, she is me isn't she?

Taryn: That doesn't explain why you called her "yours".

Emil: … I'm going to go get them. _*walks out*_

Taryn: Hmph. Since the Bad Touch Trio aren't here, we'll do the other dares.

Oreo: The next dare is for you Taryn. You have to watch Hetalia until you either, obsessed with it or as crazy as Crazy!Emily.

Taryn: I am watching Hetalia, I'm just not to obsess with it. But I'll "try".

Oreo: EatsRainbows523 wants to give Russia a sunflower for his smiliness.

Taryn: Um, sure. Enter EatsRainbows523!

EatsRainbows523: _*walks in with a big sunflower*_ Russia, I got you a sunflower!

Russia: Thank you, da. _*smiles*_

EatsRainbows523: ^w^ Keep smiling Russia! Now where's Prussia, I want to give him a hug because I love him!

Taryn: He-

Drunk!Prussia: _*barges in*_ I'M HERE~! Kesesese~

EatsRainbows523: PRUSSIA! _*tackles into a hug*_ You are awesome!

Drunk!Prussia: DAMN RIGHT I AM! _*hic*_

Austria: You are an idiot._ *walks in and goes to change his epic clothes*_

Liechtenstein: _*walks in sleepily* _I'm going to go change _*walks into changing room*_

Drunk!Malora: I AM AWESOME! YOU ALL SUCK! Except for my son~

Hangover!Madeline: Stop screaming Malora, my head hurts too!

Drunk!Malora: Shut up~ You bitch too much!

Drunk!Spain: LOVI~ _*tackles Romano*_ I MISSED YOU~

Romano: GET OFF ME! _*pushes Spain off*_

EatsRainbows523:_ *glares at Romano*_ Romano~ you know what to do~

Romano: O/O...NO WAY!

Taryn: You better do it Romano before Italy comes back from his (long) bathroom break

Romano: Damn you! … _*gets pushed into a changing room*_

Drunk!Spain: What is Lovi going to do?

EatsRainbows523: Don't worry Spain~

Emil: _*walks in carrying Emily on his back* _Dude, she's heavy!

Drunk!Emily: _*hic*_ SHUT UP ME~ _*hic*_

France: _*walks in rubbing his chest*_ I wasn't going to do anything...

Emil: Yeah right. Now, since the Bad Touch Trio are here they can do their dare.

Drunk!Prussia: AWESOME!

Oreo: You three either make a music video with The Lonely Island's song "I just had sex" or "Jizz in my pants" with your respective partners watching. (FrancexCanada-SpainxRomano-PrussiaxItaly)_** (A/N: EatsRainbows523, I'll make a real amv of the Bad Touch Trio with this song. I love the song and I love the Bad Touch Trio)**_

Drunk!Emily: OH! DO JIZZ IN MY PANTS I KNOW/LOVE THAT SONG!

Drunk!Prussia: THE AWESOME ME WILL DO IT!

_-*Bad Touch Trio Time!*-_

_France:_

_Lock eyes, from across the room_

_Down my drink while the rhythm booms_

_Take your hand and the names_

_No need here for the silly games_

_Make our way through the smoke and crowd_

_The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud_

_Move in close as the lasers fly_

_Our bodies touch and the angels cry_

_Leave this place go back to yours_

_Our lips first touch outside your doors_

_A whole night what we've got in store_

_Whisper in my ear that you want some more_

_And I _

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS!_

_France:_

_This really never happens_

_You can take my word_

_I won't apologize _

_That's just absurd_

_Mainly your fault_

_From the way that you dance_

_And now I_

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS!_

_France:_

_Don't tell you friends_

_Or I'll say you're a slut_

_Plus it's your fault_

_You were rubbing my butt_

_I'm very sensitive_

_Some would say that's a plus_

_Now I'll go home and change!_

_Prussia:_

_I need a few things from the grocery_

_Do things alone now mostly_

_Left me heartbroken not looking for love_

_Surprised I my eyes when I looked above_

_The check out counter and I saw her face_

_My heart stood still so did time and space_

_Never felt that I can feel real again_

_But the look in her eyes said a need a friend_

_She turned to me that's when she said it_

_Looked me dead in the face_

_asked cash or credit_

_And I_

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS!_

_Prussia:_

_It's perfectly normal_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_But we're going to need a clean up_

_On isle three_

_And now I'm posed in an awkward stance_

_Because I_

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS!_

_Prussia:_

_To be fair _

_You were flirting a lot_

_Plus the way you bag cans_

_Got me bothered and hot_

_Please stop acting like you're not in impress_

_One more thing, I'm gonna pay by check_

_Spain:_

_Last week_

_I saw her film_

_As I recall it was a horror film_

_Walked outside into the rain_

_Checked my phone_

_And saw you rang_

_And I_

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS!_

_Prussia:_

_Speeding down the streets_

_When the red lights flash_

_Need to get away_

_Need to make a dash_

_A song come on_

_That reminds me of you_

_And I_

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS!_

_France:_

_The next day_

_My alarm goes off_

_And I_

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS!_

_Spain:_

_Opened the window_

_And a breeze rolls in_

_And I_

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS!_

_Prussia:_

_When Bruce Willis was dead_

_At the end of Sixth Sense, I_

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS!_

_France:_

_I just ate a grape_

_And I_

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS! ****** (random stuff)_

_Spain:_

_Okay_

_Seriously you guys_

_Can we..._

_Okay_

_BTT:_

_I JIZZ RIGHT IN MY PANTS_

_EVERYTIME YOU'RE NEXT TO ME_

_AND WHEN WE'RE HOLDING HANDS_

_IT'S LIKE HAVING SEX WITH ME_

_YOU SAY I'M PREMATURE_

_I JUST CALL IT ECSTASY_

_I WEAR A RUBBER AT ALL TIMES_

_IT'S A NECESSITY_

_Prussia:_

_'Cause I_

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS!_

_France&Spain: (*whispers*)_

_I jizz in my pants_

_I jizz in my pants_

_Yes I jizz in my pants_

_Yes I jizz in my pants_

_Prussia:_

_Yes I_

_BTT: JIZZ IN MY PANTS!_

_France&Spain: (*whispers*)_

_I jizz in my pants_

_I jizz in my pants_

Everyone: O-O

Inu-kun: What worries me is that...I do believe they have just...

Drunk!Malora: JIZZ~!

Inu-kun: ...yes.

Emil: So...what did you think, Canada?

Canada: E-eh? Um, well...uh...

Emil: Speechless, I see. ROMANO~

Romano: W-what? _*has seen everything*_ ...It was stupid!

Everyone: _*staring at Romano*_

Romano: WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT BASTARDS? _*looks down at himself, and notices he's wearing a pink nurse outfit*_ W-WHA-H-H-HOW?

EatsRainbows523: _*pushes Romano to Spain*_

Romano: WHAT THE FU-UGH!

Pedo!Spain: _*looks at Romano, gets a nosebleed, wraps his arms tightly around Romano*_ LOVI~ YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!

Romano: LET GOOO!

Germany: Has anyone seen Italy?

Everyone: …

Taryn: Last time we heard about him, he went to the bathroom.

Drunk!Emily: I'LL GO CHECK~!_ *runs off*_

Emil: Wait! Emily~!

EatsRainbows523:_ *chanting*_ Do it, do it, do it, do it~

Romano: D-damn it!_ *mumbles*_ S-Spain~

Spain: _*snaps out his (RAPE) daze*_ Huh?

Romano: You don't seem well _*blushes* _Lay down~ _*pushes Spain down on the couch*_

Spain: ..._*stares at Romano* _I must have died at the bar

Romano: _*whispers in his Spain's ear* _Let me heal you~ _*licks Spain's ear*_

Spain: _*thinks: If I'm not dead...I will be soon*_ Lovi~

Romano: Sh~ _*kisses Spain*_ Don't talk

Spain: _*holds back nosebleed*_

Romano: Spain _*blushes intensely*_ will you ma-h-hey! TOMATO BASTARD!

Dead!Spain: _*fainted*_

Emil: _*snickers*_ He must have passed out with the drinks and "Lovi's" love~

Romano: S-SHUT UP!

EatsRainbows523: NOOOOO Q~Q _*poofs away*_ _**(A/N: Sorry EatsRainbows523 for the passed out Spain...hehehe...DON'T KILL ME! TORTURE ME INSTEAD)**_

_-*Meanwhile, by the bathroom*-_

HolyRomanEmpire: _*peeking through the bathroom door*_

Drunk!Emily: What are you doing~?

HRE: W-what? SHH~! You'll wake up, Itaria!

Drunk!Emily: ...you're name's too LONG~! ...Imma call you...hm...Roman. No, that's stupid... Empire! No, anyone can be call that...Holy! HOLY SHIT! XD

HRE: SHHH! You're too loud!

Drunk!Emily: They say you're DOITSU!

HRE: Doitsu?

Drunk!Emily: Yeah, Germany! You know that guy Italy's always hanging out with, sleeps with, eats with, hugs, kisses, cries for, loves, scare-

HRE: "SLEEPS WITH", "KISSES", "LOVES"?

Drunk!Emily: Shh~! You're gonna wake up Itaria! _*tumbles around*_

HRE: …

Drunk!Emily: You're jealous~!

HRE: W-what? N-no I am not! _*blushes*_

Drunk!Emily: _*walks into the bathroom*_ I want a siesta too~ _*(passes out) falls asleep next to Italy*_

HRE: _*facepalm*_

_-*Back to the others*-_

Emil: I'll go get Emily...and Italy.

HRE: _*walks into the room*_

: KYAH! HOLY FUCKING ROMAN EMPIRE! _*tackles HRE*_ I love you!

Drunk!Emily: Ah~ Emil woke me up from a good siesta!

: I'LL BE YOUR FAMILY, EMILY! _*glomps*_

Drunk!Emily: O.O...YAY~!_ *hugs* _ I have an awesome family here~

: See you! _*proofs*_

Emil: Dude,what was that all about?_ *walks in with Italy on his back*_ Oh, I couldn't wake Italy up.

Germany: I never learned how to either.

Oreo: Emily, Bagel got you a canary-shaped frying pan for your birthday.

Emily: What? YAY! GIVE ME! GIVE ME!

_-*Knock!Knock!*-_

Madeline: _*walks to door*_

Drunk!Malora: XxNorbraskiLovesPastaxX has truths and dares!

Emily(has become sober): AVA! MY OTHER AWESOME SISTER!

Madeline: It's here~!

Emily&Emil: What's here?

Drunk!Malora: CROSSTYCOON'S NEW THINGY!

Everyone: O-O...XD

Malora(sober): What?...I have to stop drinking.

Madeline: It's the Steel Closet

Malora: I guess this means that Canada can do his dare now.

Canada: M-my dare?

Madeline: Yeah. CrossTycoon said you have to become one with Ukraine in the new closet while Russia watches from |C|CTVs ...enclosed in the drying vat of concrete, with only his head exposed.

Canada&Ukraine: W-WHAT?

Russia: KOLKOLKOL~! _*take out pipe*_

Emil: Dude, Russia I'm getting annoyed with your pipe _*snatches it and throws it out the window*_ There, job well done!

Russia: You'll pay for that, da!

Emil: I don't have any money...but I do have...CONCRETE!

_-*About an hour later, Emil was able to put Russia in the drying vat of concrete with the help of Malora*-_

Emil: Awesome! So you two get going~! _*pushes Ukraine and Canada in th Steel Closet *_ Turn on the |C|CTV.

Emily: NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS IF IT'S NOT YAOI!

Emil: Well...I DO! _*turns on the |C|CTV*_ Ha!

_-*On the screen*-_

Canada: Eh~ there's no way out?

Ukraine: What do we do? _*is about to cry*_

Canada: Um...well...they aren't going to let us out u-until w-we uh...y-y-you know..._*blushes*_

Ukraine: Hm? _*tilts head*_

Canada: _*blushes, thinks: She's really c-cute!*_ Um...l-let me s-s-show you... _*walks towards Ukraine*_

_-*In the room...*-_

Emily: NOOO! DON'T FALL FOR HER PRETTY-NESS MATTIE! NOOO! _*is being held back by Emil*_

Emil: Emily, stop! I want to see this!

Emily: HMPH YOU WOULD!

Emil: I DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR YAOI!

Emily: BECAUSE YOU JUST GOT HERE!

Emil: I'LL GIVE YOU CHOCOLATE IF YOU JUST SIT DOWN!

Emily: YOU CAN'T BRIBE ME WITH THAT!

Emil: _*whispers in Emily's ear*_ not unless I know which one~ your favorite~

Emily: O.O...F-fine! You guys can watch this, I'm moving on with my Ava's truths and dares. _*walks away*_

_-*back to the screen*-_

Ukraine: C-Canada?

Canada: Don't worry~ _*turns a little France-ish*_ I'll be gentle~

Ukraine: G-gentle with w-what?

Canada: With you~ _*kisses Ukraine*_

Ukraine: _*blushes, tries backing away*_ S-stop! M-my brother, he'll...

Canada: Don't worry about him. _*kisses her tears*_ Become one with me, Ukraine~

_-*Meanwhile, in a different room*-_

Emily: _*mumbles*_ stupid Emil. Well! I need company, Ava~ _**(A/N: OriCrystal I hope you don't mind the appearance, and I apologize if it's nothing like you ^-^")**_

Ava: _*appears*_ Hey Emily!

Emily: Ava! _*hugs*_ they are doing a no yaoi zone over there!

Ava: WHAT? That sucks!

Emily: Yeah~ Well, like to hear your dares!

Ava: Sure! Romano has to kiss Spain!

Emily: ...Hm...Spain is passed out in the moment...OMG! LITTLE ROMANO!

Ava: What, where!

Spain: LOVI~! _*bumps into Romano*_

Romano: Get the fuck away from me!

Spain: Aw~ you're not little~ Hey Lovi, I had a dream that you were in a pink maid's outfit and you were kissing me!

Romano: _*blushes and tries to act innocent*_ you don't say, tomato bastard...

Spain: Yeah and-

Romano: _*__kissing Spain because two certain fangirls (Ava and Emily) pushed them together__*_

Ava: OKAY! Now Spain and England have a sword fight!

Emily: Wait but then that means-

Spain&England: _*turn into Pirate!Spain and Pirate!England*_

Emily: Wah!

Pirate!England: HA-HA! Spain, yer gonna fall once again!

Pirate!Spain: Not this time, England! I'll make sure to kill you!

Emil: _*walks in*_ Canada and Ukraine went to a room so the closet is fre-

Emily: _*hugs Emil* _WAH~! EMIL!

Emil: W-what's up with you?

Emily: I'M SCARED OF PIRATE!SPAIN ! I REALLY AM!

Emil: Calm down. He can't be that bad. Plus pirates are cool.

Pirate!Spain: _*pointing tip of sword at Pirate!England's neck* _Time for you to DIE! _*evil face*_

Emily: WAH! STOP SPAIN!

Pirate!Spain: _*ignores Emily and rises his sword*_ DIE ENGLAND!

Romano: _*knocks sword out of Pirate!Spain's hand*_ STOP IT YOU BASTARD!

_-*Spain turns back to normal*-_

Spain: Lovi! AH! I'M SORRY! _*hugs Romano*_

Romano: _*blushes*_ Let go. You're an ass because you made the bitch cry.

Spain: Hm? _*looks at Emily*_

Emily: _*crying and hugging Emil*_

Spain: OH! I'M SORRY EMI-CHAN _*hugs Emily*_

Emily: SPAIN! WAH! _*hugs Spain*_

Emil&Romano: OKAY YOU CAN LET GO!

Ava: Wow...this is really ...uh what's the word?

France: Sexy?

Ava: No, wait! What? FRANCE GET AWAY!

France:_ *hides in the closet*_ L-lovely as ever

Ava: Well next dare! Emily~

Emily: Yes? _*finished crying*_

Ava: I put chocolates in the closet-

Emily: YAY! _*dashes into the closet*_ Hey~ there's no chocolate? It's just...

France: Hello there, mon cher~

Emily: FRANCE!

Ava: _*quickly closes the door*_ Gotchas

Emil: Well at least Emily's sober, so I don't need to worry about her. _*turns on screen* _

_-*On the screen...*-_

Emily: You better not pull anything funny, France!

France: D-do not worry. I don't intend to do anything to you _*mumbles*_ when you're sober

Emily: What was that?

France: Nothing! So mon cher, you say you are France in your "Bad Touch Trio" group

Emily: Yeah. Just because I get perverted when it comes to yaoi.

France: Really?

Emily: Don't act like you never noticed! I've read lots of doujinshis of many pairings, and many were quite intense! Yet, I enjoy reading them.

France: So, tell me this. Have you, yourself ever done anything perverted to anyone?

Emily: No, I don't think so.

France: Would you like me to show you how~

Emily: O/O NO!

France: Ohonhonhon~ _*walks towards Emily with rape face*_

_-*In the room*-_

Ava: Time for my truths. Romano do you love Spain?

Romano: No.

Ava: Are you sure about that answer~?

Romano: Yes

Ava: Are you REALLY sure~? Because I have proof, which I know Emily has!

Romano: W-what proof!

Ava: You going all seme on Spain B)

Romano: _*blushes*_ W-WHAT?

Ava: Ha, that's a yes! Okay, now I need France. Someone go get him!

Emil: _*opens the closet door*_ France, dude they need you!

France: Already? _*sigh*_ They can never get enough of me~ _*cautiously walks towards Ava*_

Emily: *jumps out* Wait, France! You're not going to teach me any more!

Everyone: O_O

France: Another time, mon cher~ _*pats Emily's head*_

Emily: Fine.

Emil: A-are you okay?

Emily: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Emil: You just asked France to rape you more! And you HATE France!

Emily: WOAH! I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO BE RAPE BY HIM! He was teaching me to be more France-ish B)

Emil: … I don't see the difference

Ava: France, have you ever been near someone without flirting?

France: Some.

Ava: Flirt with one of them right now!

France: ...Hm... would Emil count?

Emil&Emily: NO!

France: Um...then...

Emil: Russia?

France: Um...he's busy.

Malora: No he isn't. He's over there, wanting to kill someone.

France: Someone else.

Madeline: Go flirt with Russia. Everyone vote.

Malora: Raise your hand if France should flirt with Russia.

Everyone: _*raises hand*_

France: N-no~

Malora: GO!

France: _*walks towards Russia*_ R-Rus-_*knocked unconscious*_

Russia: KOLKOLKOL!

Everyone: O_O

Madeline: He really does want to kill someone!

Ava: Anyway~ Germany do you love Italy?

Germany: _*sputters*_ W-what? W-where did that come from!

Ava: Answer the question!

Germany: Um...well...

Prussia&HRE&Romano: _*glare at Germany*_

Germany: _*mumbles*_ yes

Romano: FUCK YOU, POTATO BASTARD! YOU BETTER STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FRATELLO!

Prussia: Hey, West! You want out go out for some drinks! B)

Emily: Prussia, no killing competition.

Prussia: _*pouts*_

Italy: Ve? *wakes up* Fratello, you hugging me too tight!

Romano: S-sorry _*kisses Italy's forehead, blushes*_

Prussia: B) _*takes the chance to lick Italy's face*_

Romano: HEY!

Prussia: XP _*runs off*_

Ava: … ANDDDDD I'm done! Bye! :) _*disappears in a sparkling poof cloud*_

Malora: Next is FRANCEISMINE-

FRANCEISMINE:_ *poofs in*_ France~ Mon Cheri~ _*tackles France, kisses viciously*_ Ohonhonhon~

France: *_dazed*_

Everyone: O-O

FRANCEISMINE: What? Is it weird that I find him sexy?

Emily: No, not really. I find France sexy-

Everyone: WHAT?

Emily: Yeah, the only reason I hate him his because he rapes lots of you guys. TOO PERVERTED!

FRANCEISMINE: ITALY~! I DARE YOU TO HUG ME!

Italy: Ve~? Oka-_ *is tackle into a hug and snuggled into breast*_

FRANCEISMINE: Italy is so cute~! And Germany where were you? _(*referring to the Birthday Special*)_

Germany: I was there, surrounded by idiots.

FRANCEISMINE: CANADA~!

Canada: _*walks in with a wrinkled shirt* _U-um, y-yes?

Russia: Mattvey! _*Hugs Canada a bit too tightly*_

Canada : R-Russia...I-I can't...hurts...help!

Emily: Russia!

Russia: Be quiet, annoying one...kolkolkol~

Emily: S-stop. Let him do his dare, trust me I know you'll enjoy it!

Russia: Mm...Okay. _*lets go of Canada*_

Canada: Th-thank you.

FRANCEISMINE: Canada, sing "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" in this outfit-_*shows a sexy black dress with fish net stocking and high heels* _WHILE GIVING RUSSIA A LAP DANCE!

Canada: EH?

Emily: AWESOME!

Canada: I don't think I should...

FRANCEISMINE&Emily: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! _*tackle Canada and change him into his outfit*_

Canada: M-maple~

Emily: PLAY THE SONG! And you better do it Canada!

Canada: _*cautiously walks towards Russia*_ O-okay...

_-*Song Begins! (Trio= Canada & FRANCEISMINE & Emily*-_

_Trio:_

_I pick all my skirts_

_To be a little too_

_SEXY!_

_Just like all my thoughts_

_They always get a bit_

_NAUGHTY!_

_When I'm out with my girls_

_I always play a bit_

_BITCHY!_

_Can't change the way I am_

_..._

_Sexy_

_Naughty_

_Bitchy me!_

_Canada:_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy_

_Were Afraid you'd turn out to be like_

_..._

_I may seem unapproachable_

_But that's only to the-_

_Trio: _

_Boys who don't have the right approach or ride_

_That's makes a girl like me_

_Wanna hop in and roll_

_..._

_People thinks it's intimidating_

_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls_

_Like staying home and being innocent_

_..._

_I pick all my skirts_

_To be a little too_

_SEXY!_

_Just like all my thoughts_

_They always get a bit_

_NAUGHTY!_

_When I'm out with my girls_

_I always play a bit_

_BITCHY!_

_Can't change the way I am_

_..._

_Sexy_

_Naughty_

_Bitchy Me!_

_Canada:_

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school_

_Who turned up to each class_

_'Bout an hour late_

_..._

_And when it comes to the guys I lay_

_I'd always pick the-_

_Trio:_

_Ones who won't_

_Figure out that I was rebel_

_To the idea of Monogamy_

_..._

_People think it's intimidating_

_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls_

_Like staying home and being innocent_

_..._

_I pick all my skirts_

_To be a little too_

_SEXY!_

_Just like all my thoughts_

_They always get a bit_

_NAUGHTY!_

_When I'm out with my girls_

_I always play a bit_

_BITCHY!_

_Can't change the way I am_

_..._

_Sexy_

_Naughty_

_Bitchy Me!_

_Sexy_

_Sexy_

_Sexy~_

_Naughty_

_Naughty_

_Naughty~_

_Bitchy_

_Bitchy_

_Bitchy~_

_Me~_

_Sexy_

_Sexy_

_Sexy~_

_Naughty_

_Naughty_

_Naughty~_

_Bitchy_

_Bitchy_

_Bitchy~_

_Me~_

_People thinks it's intimidating_

_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls_

_Like staying home and being innocent_

_..._

_I pick all my skirts_

_To be a little too_

_SEXY!_

_Just like all my thoughts_

_They always get a bit_

_NAUGHTY!_

_When I'm out with my girls_

_I always play a bit_

_BITCHY!_

_Can't change the way I am_

_..._

_Sexy_

_Naughty_

_Bitchy Me!_

_..._

_I like all my shorts_

_To be a little too_

_SHORTY!_

_Unlike all my guys_

_I like them tall with_

_MONEY!_

_I love all my nights_

_To end a little bit_

_NASTY!_

_Can't change the way I am_

_..._

_Sexy_

_Naughty_

_Bitchy Me!_

_Canada:_

_I pick_

_My skirts_

_To be_

_Sexy_

_..._

_Just like_

_My thoughts_

_A bit_

_Naughty_

_..._

_When I'm_

_Out with_

_My girls_

_Bitchy_

_..._

_Can't change_

_I am_

_Sexy_

_Naughty_

_Bitchy Me!_

FRANCEISMINE: THIS IS THE END OF MY PERVERTED-NESS~ BYE~ _*poofs away in a cloud of roses*_

Canada: _*runs off to change(and die)*_

Emily: Did you enjoy that Russia?

Russia: A little. It wasn't really satisfying, da.

Emily: Of course, no blood! _*dramatically facepalm*_

Russia: Watch it~

Inu-kun: Well, let's finish up. Our last set of truths and dares are from SmartChocolate

Emily: SISTER~!

Malora: GOD IS EVERYONE RELATED TO YOU!

Emily: Well this is my FanFictionFamily, so technically no, but yes! ^-^

Madeline: You made no sense.

Inu-kun: _*clears throat to catch the others attention*_ Madeline, a truth for you.

Madeline: What is it?

Inu-kun: What are you true feelings for France, do you secretly like him?

Madeline: No. Emily just makes it look like it.

Emily: I DO NOT!

Madeline: Yes, you do.

Emily: _*pouts*_

Malora: Hey Romano, what are YOUR true feeling for Germany?

Romano: I HATE HIM!

Emily: Your TRUE feelings!

Romano: What is that suppose to mean? I. HATE. HIM!

Emily&Emil: Sure~

Taryn: Russia does it make you sad to have the ability to scare everyone?

Russia: Um...No, da.

Emily: But your lonely, aren't you?

Russia: To have the ability to scare everyone is a gift.

Everyone: _~*silence*~_

Emily: Okay~ DARES NOW! Romano~ B)

Romano: W-what do you want?

Emily: _*whispers in Romano's ear:* _Your dare is to act like you love Germany AND in front of Italy!

Romano: NO FUCKING WAY!

Emily: Ah~ but Lovi~

Romano: SHUT UP! NO!

Emily: Fine then, I'll show Italy the video Ava send to me B)

Romano: What video?

Emily: Romano Seme - Spain Seme

Romano: FINE! _*places Italy to the side*_ P-potato bast-

Emily: Ahem!

Romano: G-Germany...

Germany: What now?

Romano: _*mumbles, blushes*_ hug me

Germany&Spain: WHAT?

Romano: You heard me you idiot! I said HUG ME!

Everyone: …

Germany: U-um...okay then _*awkwardly hugs Romano*_

Romano: _*wraps arms around Germany, (regretfully) cuddles close to him*_

Germany: _*stiffens*_

Italy: Ve~ Nii-san and Doitsu are finally getting along!

Emil: Prussia, cuddle up with Italy.

Prussia: Kesesese~ _*places Italy on his lap, licks his face, CUDDLES*_

Romano: H-HEY!

Emily: Dare, can't do anything about it.

Romano: _*glares at Prussia*_

Prussia: _*sticks tongue out at Romano*_

Madeline: England!

England: What?

Madeline: We're going to need your magic. You have to turn Inu-kun into a human!

Everyone: HE HAS TO WHAT?

Inu-kun: I do not wish to be an experiment!

England: Experiment? My magic will work!

Inu-kun: If it were to work or not, it doesn't matter to me. I do not want to become human!

Emily: INU-KUN~! PLEASE! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU AS A HUMAN!

Inu-kun: No! Who knows how you will make me look. I know how your mind works, and it is not a pretty sight!

Emily: That was offending _*pouts*_

Inu-kun: I am not going to beco-what~?_ *surrounded by a puff of smoke*_

England: It works, watch!

_-*The smoke clears, and sitting on the ground is a guy (Inu-kun) that looks like Spain/Greece. He wore a big white shirt that exposed his shoulder, and was slightly blushing*-_

Inu-kun: EMILY!

Emily: _*drooling* _Ah~ I couldn't help myself!

Inu-kun: Can I please have some proper clothes!

Austria: _*hands Inu-kun some of his clothes* _Maybe this may fit you.

Inu-kun: Thank you Austria_ *walks off to change*_

Emily: SO CUTE~! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SmartChocolate!

Malora: You're getting way too excited for this!

Emily: I can't help myself, Inu-kun just looks so..._*squeals*_

Madeline: Well, when he comes back you have to cuddle with him.

Emil&Emily: WHAT?

Emily: I can't do that! _*blushes*_

Malora: Why not B)

Emily: B-because he's human.

Romano: There's no way you're getting away with this! If we have to do it, so do you! "A dare is a dare" after all B)

Emily: O.O I HATE YOU!

Romano: So do I!

Inu-kun: _*walks in* _Austria, they seem to fit. I also have a favor to ask, may I borrow a pair of glasses?

Austria: Um, yes. _*hands Inu-kun an extra pair*_ Can you see?

Inu-kun: Everything is a bit blurry _*puts the glasses on*_ but it is better.

Emily: ..._*blushing, tackles Inu-kun into a hug and cuddles him*_

Inu-kun: Emily!

Emily: THEY DARED ME!

Emil: Yeah, now you can let go.

Emily: _*moves away*_ Well, it seems like we're done.

Everyone: FINALLY! _*walk away to go home*_

Emily: _*locks door*_

Malora: What the hell are you doing?

Emily: I was planning this for awhile! WE'RE ALL GONNA HAVE A SLEEPOVER!

Everyone: A sleepover?

Emily: Yes~ _*whispers* _cause many things happen in sleepovers B)

Everyone: No~

**YAY! DONE AT LAST! Spare me guys, sorry it took SOOO LOOONG! And Emil just appeared out of nowhere, but I couldn't help myself. I never can. Oh, and since the HetaliaCast will be having a sleepover, you are all free to give us something to do! Well, that is if you are all still reading =-=. Also! There will be a few changes in the next chapters. NOT LIKE "OMFG SHE CHANGED EVERYTHING!", just some new addition. NO MORE PEOPLE! New subjects, like "Crack Pairing" and/or "Random Time". Stuff like that. Well, I can't wait for the next chapter!...Fuck...and I haven't even started my 2 week supply of homework (AND CLASSES START ON MONDAY!) See ya guys, hopefully I'll still be alive~**


	10. SLEEPOVER!

**I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE~! Sleepover~ Just to clear up something: CrossTycoon, when I said "NO MORE PEOPLE!" I meant _I _won't add anymore _hosts_! (...well...there is just two more_*shot*_) The children (and Oreo) will officially stay, and others are welcome. (Like always) I know I'm taking forever to upload the chapters of mine, but don't worry I don't plan to stop anytime soon. SOOO~ ON TO THE SLEEPOVER~!**

_-*Tents were set all over the place and the windows were open, letting the cold breeze in. Emily was running around setting things up, when suddenly thunder was heard*-_

Italy: V-ve! W-what was that?

Madeline: It sounds like a thunder storm.

Emily: YAY! IT MAKES EVERYTHING EVEN BETTER!

Malora: Emily, I want to go home. I'm tired and it's going to rain soon. AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SETTING UP TENTS IN A BUILDING!

Emily: ...It makes it more fun(?)

Malora: Why do I bother asking?

Emily: O~kie! Everyone in the big tent that's in the middle of the room!

Everyone: _*heads into the big tent*_

Emily: Sit.

Everyone: _*sits*_

Madeline: Now what?

Emily: I don't know. Mm...let's play a game!

England: Aren't we already playing a game?

Emily: Uh...true...but...uh-

America: AH! THERE'S SOMETHING BEHIND ME! _*jumps on top of England*_

England: You git! Get off!

Emily: Hm? _*walks over to were America was sitting at* _OH! Lovino! Feliciano!

Romano&Italy: What?

Emily: No, I mean my chicks! _*shows two little chicks that have small black spots*_ This is Lovino and Feliciano ^-^

Romano: What is wrong with you! You named your birds after me and fratello!

Emily: Yes! At first I was going to name them Chibi and Chigi, but my dad wouldn't allow it.

Malora: Why not, there your chicks aren't they?

Emily: Yeah, but my dad said the names were stupid =.=

Madeline: You are all boring! WHERE'S THE FUN? YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL TAKE CONTROL!

Everyone: O_O (WTF!)

Madeline(?): Germany! I dare you to burst in through the door and start singing "German Sparkle Party" make sure you bring your rubber boots and party pants! GO!

Emil: This is a sleepover, we aren't doing dares!

Madeline: Shut up! You're names sounds like a girl!

Emil: WHAT?

Madeline: GET GOING GERMANY!

Germany: Yes, m'am! _*walks away quickly*_

Malora: What the hell has gotten into you?

Madeline: What are you talking about? AUSTRIA! YOU, ME, PIANO COMPETITION, NOW!

Austria: _*sigh*_ As you wish.

_-*Hours later...*-_

Madeline: DAMN YOU AUSTRIA AND YOU'RE AWESOME PIANO SKILLS!

Austria: _*ignores comment (...or compliment?)*_

Germany: _*barges into the tent and sings the German Sparkle Party*_

Madeline: No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong! You have to sing it with a funny face! ARGE! Can't anyone do ANYTHING right?

Emily: She's starting to scare me _*hides Behind Emil*_

Madeline: China sit on Russia's lap!

China: No, aru!

Madeline: Are you sure~? _*evil face*_

China: ...a-aru~ _*sits on Russia's lap*_

Russia: YaoYao is shaking.

China: Don't call me that, aru!

Canada: _*is a bit upset*_ How long do they have to stay like that?

Madeline: MAN UP CANADA! YOU WANT YOUR MAN, FIGHT FOR HIM!

Canada: O-O...I'm ...fine.

Madeline: I'm in the mood for some yaoi. America! Come here~

America: P-please don't hurt me!

Madeline: _*pulls America close and whispers in his ear:*_ Make England spill his tea all over your shirt then, take your shirt off and see his reaction!

America: Uh...o...kay..._*walks towards England*_

England: What do you want, you git?

America: Your tea sucks, drink coffee.

England: No.

America: Your not the Hero, I AM!

England: You git! I never said I was the "hero"!

America: ...Your eyebrows are bushy.

England: I believe I know that already!

America: Uh...your food sucks!

England: That's what everyone SAYS!

America: ...you suck(?)

England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT? _*clears throat, sips his tea*_

Madeline: _*eye twitches*_ DAMNIT ENGLAND! JUST SPILL YOUR TEA ON HIM!

England: AH! _*startled, accidentally spills his tea on America*_

America: GAH! IT'S HOT! _*immediately takes off his shirt*_ burns...burns...hot~!

England:_ *stares at America's muscular, smooth-looking, dripping wet, exposed skin*_ O/-/O

Madeline: _*turns back to normal, takes pictures along with Hungary*_

America: _*looks at England, smirks*_ Like what you're seeing~?

England: W-WHAT? N-NO! G-GO CHANGE YOU GIT! _*looks away, blushing*_

Italy: Ve~ _*rubs his hand against America's chest*_ it's smooth! And wet...and sticky-ish.

America: _*blushes*_ _**(AmericaxItaly! XD)**_

Germany: Italy!

Romano: DON'T TOUCH HIM!

Prussia: _*pulls Italy away from America*_

America: Hey, I wasn't going to do anything!

Emily: IT LOOKS LIKE OUR NEW ADDITION TO THE STORY BEGINS NOW!

Everyone: O.o?

Emily: It's call "RP"

Madeline: Role-play?

Emily: No. Random Pairings!

Everyone: Oh~ wait, WHAT?

Emily: And our first random pairing is America & Italy!

America: Me and...Italy?

Romano&Prussia&Germany&HRE&England: NO!

Emily: Ah~ come on, you're going to ruin all the fun!o~o

Italy: Ve! If it's going to be fun I want to do it~!

Emily: Italy wants to do it! So it will be done!

America: W-wait. What exactly are we suppose to do?

Emil: Heroic stuff.

America: I'M IN BECAUSE I'M THE HERO~!

Emily: _*rolls eyes*_ Good, now just sign this _*hands yellow sticky-note*_

America&Italy: _*sign the sticky-note with a blue marker*_

Emily: _*snatches sticky-note away*_ THANKS! _*writes something down on it*_

Malora: What are you doing?

Emily: I'll pass this around, and everyone except America and Italy, must answer this B)

Malora: _*receives paper*_ WHAT? O.O

_-*On sticky-note, under America(The Hero) and Italy(PASTA~) Three words were written. Cuddle?Kiss? Sex?*-_

Emily: Yep, choose one thing Italy and America should do! I just love trying out different pairings!

Everyone: O.O… _*fear for their lives*_

Madeline: Well...while that is being passed around...PrussiaxAustria.

Emily: O-O NO!

Madeline: YES~!

Emily: NO! NO! NO!

Madeline: I'm in control here _*scary mode*_

Emily: Q~Q

Madeline: Prussia and Austria, I dare you guys to go see a romantic movie together … alone … together … at home … on a comfy couch … alone ...together~

Austria: No. I don't want to be anywhere near him.

Prussia: Why? Because I'm too awesome for you!

Austria: Someone like you isn't suited for-nghm! _*kissed by (awesome) Prussia*_

Prussia: _*smirks*_ You were saying?

Austria: YOU ARE AN IDIOT!

Prussia: An awesome idiot!

Austria: You can't j-_*kissed again by Prussia* _STOP!

Madeline: _*squealing,taking loads of pictures*_

Prussia: Someone's enjoying this~ _*starts unbuttoning Austria's shirt*_

Austria: Let go of me!

Prussia: Just admit you like it Roddy! _*kisses up neck*_

Austria: _*struggles to escape*_

Madeline: MORE PHOTOS! MORE ACTION! MORE YAOI!

Emily: no more TT^TT

Inu-kun: I do think it would be best if we move on to an-

Madeline: NO!

Inu-kun: =-= Madeline.

Madeline: That wasn't enough! There needs to be mo-

Emily:_ *uses her canary-shaped frying pan to knock Madeline unconscious*_ Best present yet! Let's move on ^-^

Inu-kun: Well, EatsRainbows523 gave you a very kind compliment.

Emily: THANKS FOR THE AWESOME COMPLIMENT! Oh, and my YouTube channel is my name, EmilyArchor ;)

Emil: Cool! She suggest a game of Twister for our sleepover!

Emily: TWISTER! It's been a LONG time since I played this game! _*rushes to set up the game*_ THERE~!

England: Do I hear music?

America: Hey I hear it too!

Emil: Wait I know this song!

Emily: It's Rose Hip-Bullet, the opening of Togainu no Chi! Now, who wants to play Twister?

Everyone: …

America: THE HERO WILL!

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME WILL!

Emily: _*SPARK! Evil mind activated*_ Alright~ but you guys will be doing this to win a certain something...or shall I say SOMEONE!

America&Prussia: O-O

Emil: Oh! I GET IT! America, dude if you win you get Italy and have a statue of your heroic self!

America: COOL!

Emily: And Prussia if you win you get Italy all to yourself and a statue of your awesome self!

Prussia: AWESOME!

Malora: Awesome-ness vs Heroic-ness...

Emil: Ready...

Emily: Set...

Emil&Emily: GO!

_-*The game begins with red. Then blue, red again, yellow, red, blue AND BUNCH OF COLORS! **(A/N: I honestly forgot how to play it TT~TT)***-_

Emily: Who's winning?

Italy: Ve~ IT'S PRUSSIA!

America: N-no...I aaaaalmost I ...just...NO-WHOA! _*falls*_

Everyone: Loser.

Prussia: Kesesese~ AWESOMENESS WINS!

America: NOOO!

England: I notice "the hero" has been losing in a lot of stuff.

Emily: True~ BUT! I now have the result of our pairings actions!

Everyone: …?

Emily: The sticky-note that was being passed around.

Everyone: Oh~

Emily: And the results are~

Emil: _*looks at the note*_ SEX!

America: _*sputters, blushes*_ WHAT?

Emily: Man, you guys must be bored if you chose for America and Italy to have sex!

Italy: So what do me and America have to do? _*didn't hear*_

Emily: No worries Italy~ America will show you soon!

Italy: Ve~

America: I'm no-

Emil: If you do it, you get the statue we promised you.

America: Oh-Kay! Come on Italy _*grabs Italy's wrist and runs out the tent*_

Emily: Where are they going?

Emil: Probably to a room to get some privacy~_ *rolls eyes*_

Emily: Oh! … Let's keep playing while they're off doing you-know-what!

**Random Pairings**

**So this is the part where we have two different countries that aren't usually paired up. Today, "the countries" chose what the pairing should do. 1) Cuddle 2) Kiss 3) Sex, those are the options (in the next chapter **_**Date**_** will be added...and maybe even **_**Half Way Sex**_**) I really do like trying out different pairings, so today's random pairing is (obviously) **_**AmericaxItaly**_**! I'm not use to writing this kind of stuff...lemon. So I would most likely chicken out. ****Anyway 1) If you don't like this pair, **_**don't read this **_**section****. 2) If you choose to read this, then... I warn you...it will most likely**_** suck, **_**and probably **_**OOC**_**! 3) This is my first time writing this! So please don't say it sucks... Anyway~ enough talk, AmericaxItaly time!**

America: _*leads Italy into the bedroom*_

Italy: _*scared...because of the thunder storm*_ ve...America...I-I'm scared...

America: Don't worry, I won't hurt you _*mumbles*_ much

Italy: No, I'm scared of the thunder _*makes adorable scared face*_

America: Just stop-_*turns to face Italy*_ wor... _*thinks: What's up with that adorable look!*_

Italy: America?

America: O-oh, uh...just sit on the bed...

Italy: Okay...ve~ _*sits on the bed* _

_-*THUNDER!*-_

America: WHOA! _*startled*_

Italy: _*quickly hides under the covers*_ America~!

America: C-calm down Italy..._*climbs on the bed and towers over Italy*_ It's okay, the Hero's here!

Italy: _*pokes his head out*_ I'm scared

America: O_O _*blushes, thinks: AGAIN with the adorable face!*_ I'm here...don't worry _*thinks: I just can't help myself!*_ Italy..._*kisses Italy's forehead*_

Italy: ve _*closes his eyes*_

America: _*kisses Italy's cheek...then his jawline...pulls the covers down, kisses Italy's neck*_

Italy: A-America? _*opens his worried eyes*_

America: _*nibbles on Italy's neck...slips his hand under Italy's shirt*_

Italy: A-America! S-stop!

America: _*bites Italy's neck lightly*_

Italy: _*whimpers...moans(?)* _America~

America: Italy..._*takes off Italy's shirt*_

Italy: _*trembles*_ I-it's cold...

America: Then let's make it warm _*starts kissing Italy's chest*_

Italy: America...please ...s-stop~

America: I got an idea! _*takes out something from his pocket...a bottle of...whip cream?__**(A/N: I wouldn't be surprise if he had a hamburger in that pocket)**__*_ This might feel cold... _*puts whip cream on Italy's chest*_

Italy: _*trembles* _A-America~!

America: _*starts roughly licking off the whip cream*_

Italy: Ah~ America~ _*moans(?)*_

America: _*wrap fingers around Italy's curl*_

Italy: N-no!...please~ _*shuts eyes tightly*_

America: I'm just want to see your reaction _*chuckles, tugs lightly*_

Italy: Ngh! _*blushes*_

America: _*tugs on it a little harder*_

Italy: Mnm~! _*blushes intensely*_

America: _*smirks, nibbles on the curl*_

Italy: A-A-America! _*moans, pants lightly*_

America: Italy say, "Ah~"

Italy: _*obeys*_ Ah~

America: stick your tongue out a bit

Italy: _*sticks his tongue out* _Ah~

America: _*thinks: Oh god! He's so cute...this is so hot...and I think I'm...*_ here _*places some whip cream inside Italy's mouth...immediately starts shoving his tongue around Italy's mouth*_

Italy: _*moans softly*_

America: _*licks his lips*_ you almost taste as good as a hamburger...

Italy: Are you...going to do...anything else... _*panting heavily*_

America: _*thinks: I WOULD LOVE TO! But...he looks so innocent I … as the Hero I can't hurt the __innocent ones*_ N-no...put your shirt back on. Then we'll go back to the others.

Italy: Um...America...I have problem

America: o.o?

Italy: _*blushes*_ in... my pants...

America: O-O...oh, well...s-so do I... Uh...I'll help you _*pulls off Italy's pants, revealing a harden member* _whoa...Nahahaha~

Italy: _*blushes*_ I-I feel … weird

America: _*kisses Italy*_ Don't worry the Hero will soon make you feel _*whispers in Italy's ear seductively*_ good~

Italy: _*shivers*_ America?

America: _*kissing Italy*_ Mm?

Italy: C-can...can you please...hurry...?

America: O.O...you're really cute, Italy! _*chuckles, begins to (slowly) pump Italy's member*_

Italy: _*gasp* _Ngh!

America: Do you want me to go faster?

Italy: _*whimper, nods*_

America: _*whispers in ear*_ beg~

Italy: _*blushes intensely*_ please...go faster America~!

America: _*smirks, kisses Italy, pumps faster and a bit harder*_

Italy: Ah~! _*pants heavily* _America...I feel something!

America: Wait~! You can't cum yet~! _*whines like a little kid*_

Italy: Ve~? _*tilts head, still panting*_ cum?

America: Italy, this will hurt a bit _*takes out his own erect member*_

Italy: W-what are you g-going to do?

America: _*positions himself at Italy's entrance*_ This-_*enters Italy*_

Italy: AH! _*cries*_ It hurts!

America: _*kisses Italy*_ calm down~!

Italy: It hurts America! _*cries more*_

America: _*Thinks: I should have prepare him, damn it!*_ Just relax! _*slowly and carefully pulls out halfway*_

Italy: _*whimpers*_

America: _*carefully thrusts in*_

Italy: Ah! _*more tears*_

America: _*thrust repeatedly* _The pain...will go away...soon...

Italy: _*pants, cries*_

America: I just need to f-

Italy: AH! _*clings to America*_ W-what was that f-feeling!

America: Hm? Wait, here-_ *thrusts*_

Italy: A-ah~ y-yes! There!

America: _*smirk*_ wasn't hard to find. _*continues to thrusts*_

Italy: A-AMERICA! I-I c-can't...anymore

America: N-neither...c-can I...*cums inside Italy*

Italy: AHH! _*cums all over his and America's chest, panting*_

America: That was...fun...How do ya...like the amazing...hero?

Italy: It hurted...but it was...fun! Ve~ now I want pasta~

America: I want a hamburger! Let's clean up, and the hero will get you pasta!

Italy: Ve!

_-*END*-_

**(A/N: Oh...my...germany...did I just write this? I feel like such a perv =/=...and what a sucky ending _*goes to Gloomy Corner*_)**

_-*Meanwhile, with the others*-_

Emily: AH! ALMOST EMIL! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! JUST HANG ON!

Emil: I...I'm...I'M TRYING! _**(A/N: When I re-read this part, I was like...O/O*facepalm* but I'm not changing this because I'm too lazy...)**_

Malora: He's losing~

Emil: Am...no-whoa! _*falls*_ Damn it!

Malora: Told you.

Inu-kun: Alright, enough of this silly game.

Malora: Okay. EatsRainbows523's next suggestion is a Murder Game.

Emily: ALRIGHTY! A MURDER CASE! I love these type of games~!

Romano: AHHH!_ *runs into the room and hides behind Spain*_

Spain: What's wrong Lovi?

Romano: THERE'S A FUCKING BODY IN THE BATHROOM!

Emily: A body already~! TIME TO INVESTIGATE! _*runs out the tent*_

Everyone: _*follows*_

Emily: _*kneeling over body*_

Malora: So what do we have? _*in detective outfit*_

Emily: _*stands up, wearing detective outfit too*_ It seems to be a familiar person.

Madeline: _*appears...wearing detective attire as well*_ Name.

Emily: Look for yourself. _*moves to the side*_

Everyone: _*gasp*_ IT'S RUSSIA!

Emil: This was definitely a murder _*in a police getup*_

Madeline: How can you tell?

Emily: I see! Signs of struggle...the defense wound _*leans in near the body*_ this typical defense wound shows that Russia was attacked with a sharp weapon. This is awesomely gross!

Taryn: We're going to need names of people who would have a motive to kill Russia.

China: That would be impossible, aru!

Everyone: _*turns to China*_

Malora: Why, because he was a likeable guy? I highly doubt that! Hm..._*points pen at China*_ Where were YOU at the...time... Hey guys, what time do you think Russia died?

Madeline:_ *examining body*_ It's hard to tell...but if I'm right, Russia probably died about almost...2 hours ago.

Malora: _*points pen closer to China*_ Where were you... 2 HOURS AGO?

China: Watching you all do a bunch of non-sense, aru.

Malora: Do you have witnesses to testify your whereabouts?

China: Yes, you.

Malora: Just checking.

Taryn: So explain why it's impossible to ge-

China: Everyone would want to kill him, aru!

America: Kill who? _*walks into the "crime scene"* _Whoa~ it's Russia! Nahahaha! Seems like the communist bastard is finally dead!

Italy:_ *peeks behind America*_ ve~ _*sees the dead body*_ O-O! _*faints*_

Everyone: Italy!

America: _*carries Italy bridal style*_ No worries! The Hero knows CPR!

Romano: YOU BETTER NOT PUT YOUR SLOBBERY MOUTH ANYWHERE NEAR MY FRATELLO!

Malora: _*mumbles*_ He already did...

Germany:_ *takes Italy out of America's arms*_

Romano&Germany&Prussia&HRE&England: _*glare*_

America: Hehehe..._*mumbles*_ haters

Emily: HEY! We're in the middle of a murder case here~!

Emil: Right, so is there any evidence left behind?

Inu-kun:_ *looking awesome(ly hot) in his police outfit*_ I was not able to find anything except this _*shows a note*_

Emily: WHAT DOES IT SAY?_ *snatches it and reads it aloud*_

Dear Russia,

The man who terrifies me yet I adore. You may look all big and mighty, but I know that you truly are as scared as I am. I thought over and over how to tell you, but in the end I found no way. I really had one option, by letter. So here I go...our relationship is over. I know after you read this you will come to "get me back". But I ran away from home, I hid myself in a place you will never find me in! I'm not doing this because I hate you, I'm trying to save myself. Your sister would always be stalking me, and I know if I don't break-up with you soon, SHE WILL KILL ME! Russia, I love you and I'll always think of you (even now I'm crying as I'm writing this). This is good-bye, Russia.

Sincerely,

The one that loves you most

Canada

Everyone: …

Emil: I GOT IT! When Russia read this, he probably went out to look for this "Canada". He found him and they had an argument. Russia didn't want it to end so he forced Canada to go with him. Canada, to "save his own life" attacked Russia and accidentally killed him! You see _*points finger up*_ he didn't want to KILL Russia, but in the end he did. This Canada probably fled the crime scene before Romano spotted the body! IT ALL MAKES PERFECT SENSE!

Everyone: …

Madeline: There are so many mistakes.

Emily: Yeah~ I agree with Izi-chan.

Emil: What "doesn't" make sense?

Malora: First you said that Russia confronted Canada. Canada wrote in the note that he hid where Russia will NEVER find him.

Emil: But there's no hiding from the great Russia!

Malora: Then you said they had an argument and Russia "forced" Canada to go with him. To the bathroom? You know the body is in the bathroom, right?

Emil: Canada could have easily moved the body.

Malora: Yeah, if anyone was able to move all that _*points to Russia's body* _Also, there's no signs of anything being dragged.

Emil: ...Canada carried the body?

Malora: Why are you asking me!

Madeline: Well we need to find more evidence. And we also need to contact the family to let them know about Russia.

Emily: RIGHT! My assistant and I will contract the family, maybe we'll get some extra information!

Malora: Who's your assistant?

Emily: _*grin*_

_-*At victim's older sister's house (Ukraine's house)*-_

Emily: Now remember Me-kun, we have to try not to offend the family in any way. Okie?

Me: Right! _**(A/N: Me is from Me168)**_

Emily: Awesome. _*knocks on door*_

Ukraine: _*opens door*_ Y-yes?

Emily: Hi, the name's Killer Spice, (Killer Spice=Detective!Emily) this here-_*points to Me*_ is my assistant, Major Badass. We like to ask you a couple of questions if it's alright with you ma'am?

_-*To be continued...maybe*-_

_**(A/N: I'll call this...uh...The Mystery Killer :P. I might continue this in later chapters or something. That's if you guys actually found this some-what worth reading *shrugs* eh.)**_

Madeline: Looks like we're back to the sleepover.

Me: Russia will live!

Malora: Who is this?

Emily: Me~!

Hosts: Who?...wait!

Madeline: Is he...?

Malora: That new friend of yours you keep bragging about?

Emily: Yep! He will be a host in this story!

Malora: Emily... _*facepalm*_

Me: ONTO THE FUN! SmartChocolate said we should watch a scary movie! WITH SWEETS!

Emily&America: YAY!

Emily: Emil, can you-

Emil: I'm on it, I'm on it. _*walks away to get the television*_

Emily: K! So America, Me, Emil, Romano, England and I will go get the sweets! Japan!

Japan: Hai?

Emily: You, Malora, Prussia, Germany, Russia, Canada and Oreo provide the scary movie!

Malora: Yes!

Emily: Madeline, Italy, Spain, France, China, Austria and Inu-kun bring drinks and food! And I mean, food! Also popcorn! Because my group is only bringing candies, cakes, and other sugary goodness!

Madeline&Inu-kun: Okay.

Emily: Everyone else, bring blankets, find a big room, and organize where everyone will sit! LET'S GET TO WORK PEOPLE!

Everyone: Yes, sir! er...Ma'am!

_-*Everyone goes with their group. Emily and Me's team went to buy the sweets. Malora and Oreo's team went to Japan's house, Madeline and Inu-kun's group began making the food and drinks. Everyone else...*-_

Finland: So...who's going to be in charge?

Sealand: ME!

Wy: AS IF! IT'S SOOO ME!

Sealand: NO WAY! A girl? HA!

Wy: DON'T START SEALAND!

Vietnam: C-can you please stop fighting! You're scaring the kids.

Nathan(Liechtenstein&Switzerland's child):_ *hiding behind Liechtenstein*_

Kasumi(Vietnam&Korea's child): Yeah! Stop it!

Hungary: Aw~ she so cute!

Switzerland: We all better get to work.

Vietnam: Liechtenstein, the kids and I can go find blankets.

Hungary: I could find some food.

Sealand: Oh! I know where we can get drinks!

Wy: So do I!

Switzerland: I'll look around for a big room. And I'll orga-

Hungary: I'LL ORGANIZE THE SEATING!

Switzerland: U-um, okay. Well, let's get to it.

_-*Meanwhile, with Madeline and Inu-kun's group*-_

Madeline: Uh, what are we going to make?

Italy: PASTA~

Spain: _*pats Italy's head*_ Of course! And some churros!

China: And my delicious rice and noodles, aru!

Austria: I'll work on my own "surprise" meal.

France: Hmm...I'll make some of my best French meals~

Inu-kun: I will work on making Emily's favorites.

Madeline: Okay...I'll pop the popcorn in microwave _*thinks: Fuck... what can I cook~? =-=*_

_-*Meanwhile, with Malora and Oreo's group*-_

Malora: So what movie are we gonna get?

Japan: Ano...well you can choose which ever I have.

Malora: Which movies do you have?

Japan: Well, many. Eto..._*searches through shelf*_

Canada: Will all of us watch the movie?

Germany: Will all of us watch the movie?

Malora: _*glares at Germany, slaps him*_

Germany: Ow! What was that for? !

Malora: Because Canada was talking!

Prussia: Haha West! You got slapped by Malora!

Malora: What is that suppose to mean? I can slap you too, bitch!

Prussia: You did NOT just call me a bitch!

Malora: I. Just. Did! What are you going to do about it?

Prussia: You want to start a fight?

Malora: Hell yeah! I'm not scared of you!

Prussia: I won't hold back because you're a girl, just to let you know!

Malora: And I won't hold back because you're a slow and stupid! Just to let YOU know!

Prussia: Oh, you're asking for i-

Germany: Bruder! You're not really going to fight a girl? !

Malora: You wanna start something too, Germany?

Canada: Eh~? C-can we please not fight! E-especially here...

Russia: _*ignoring everyone*_ Japan, have you found anything yet?

Japan: Ah! I think I found a good movie for us to watch.

Prussia: IS IT REALLY SCARY? _*snatches movie*_

Malora: You ran away from the fight so... I win.

Prussia: HEY! Tha-

Malora: So which movie is it?

Japan: ...I'm not sure...

Malora: Not to be mean Japan, but-

Prussia: Too late!

Malora: _*throws random shoe at Prussia*_ Like I was saying...not to be mean, but how can you NOT know?

Japan: Well, let's call it a surprise movie.

Russia: Can we leave? I'm bored doing nothing here.

Oreo: U-U …_ *pushes Canada to Russia*_

_-*Now to the Sweet Sugar team (yes...that is what they are call)*-_

Emily: Okay! So to be able to get more stuff, we'll split up!

Emil: I call you!

Emily: Ah~ but I wanted to team up with Me!

Emil: Too bad! He can team up with Romano.

Emily: But Romano would have been my second choice!

Emil: TOO BAD!

Me: So that just leaves America and England.

Emily: Fine _*mumbles*_ England would have been my third choice.

Emil: Emily and I will get candy and cookies. Me and Romano, you guys go get brownies and chocolate-

Emily: BUT I WANNA GET CHOCOLATE~!

Emil: NO! England and America get cake and cupcakes. When we're done, we'll all meet up at the sleepover party.

Everyone: Okay!

_-*An hour later...*-_

Emily: FINALLY! MOVIE TIME! _*rushes into room*_

Everyone: _*__makes themselves comfortable__*_

Emily: Ready?

Everyone: _*nods*_

Emily: _*puts movie on*_

_-*On Screen...very intense stuff appear*-_

Me: WOAH!

Madeline: AH! J-Japan! WHAT IS THAT?

Japan: A-AH! W-WRONG VIDEO!

Malora: WE HAVE KIDS HERE! _*covers Italy's eyes*_

France: Ohonhonhon~ I never tried THAT before~

Emil: DUDE! W-WHA...G-GROSS!

Canada: S-s-someone should t-turn t-that off!

Germany: TURN IT OFF!

Emily: S-SORRY! _*turns off "movie"*_

Malora: Shit. That was..._*shudders*_

Japan: S-sorry! I think I grabbed the movie from the w-wrong section!

Madeline: Why would you even have THAT?

France: I would love to continue this movie~

Emil: _*eye twitches* _GET OUT FRANCE!

Me: Uh...I think we should do something else...to get our minds off...t-that!

Emily: G-good idea. Uh~ SmartChocolate said we should have England sing!

Malora: What song?

Emily: OH! England can sing Don't mess with me by Temposhark! WHILE! Wearing his pirate outfit!

England: I didn't agree to this! _*is suddenly in Pirate mode* _ Well let's start _*evil smirk*_

_*jumps on table*_ _**How it all began~**_

_*puts his finger over his lips* **If truth be told!**_

_*_points up* _**Had a master plan~**_

_*puts his hand on his chest* **Now I rule the world~!**_

_*jumps off table lands in front of Romano*_

_**Took 'em by surprise~**_

_*climbs up the table* **Worked my way uphill~!**_

_*smirks at Spain (who is glaring back)* **They looked into my eyes~**_

_*takes out his sword* **I've became invincible~!**_

_*pushes France to a wall*** No one, can stop me!**_

_*pushes France to ground* **For only I am in control!**_

_*turns away from France, walks through crowd* **If you, want me~**_

_*stops and faces everyone* **You better contact my people!**_

_*puts on a crown* **In my crown, I am king!**_

_*smirks at France (who's still on the ground)* **I love their endless worshiping!**_

_**I am raw! ***snaps at Italy(who quickly hides behind Malora)* **A dinosaur!**_

_**But I will never be extinct! ***smirks at Malora*_

_**So don't mess with me~ ***leans in close to her*_

_*replaces sword with gun, points it under Malora's chin* **I'll shoot you down!**_

_**Don't mess with me~!** *Malora glare at England, but he just grins* _

_*instantly walks towards America* **Show me sex appeal~**_

_**Get on your hands and knees~ ***grabs a hold of America's hair and pushes him down*_

_**Forget about the meal~ ***stomps on a hamburger (that America was eating)*_

_*looks down at America* **It's best to keep me pleased!**_

_**Imagine if you will~ ***looks at everyone*_

_**Our meet on the block!**_

_*looks at his wrist* **I've got time to kill~**_

_*leans down to eye-level with America* **So how about a quick fuck! ***yanks on his hair*_

_**I've come, It's been fun** *leaves America, walks towards Spain*_

_**But won't you please disappear!** *points tip of sword at Spain's throat*_

_**Something,** *looks at Romano (who is cursing at him)* **tells me**_

_**That you can't further my career ***leaves Spain alone and goes to Romano*_

_**In my crown, I am king** *throws Romano to the floor*_

_**I love their endless worshiping ***puts his foot on top of Romano's back*_

_**I am raw, a Dinosaur!** *looks at Spain*_

_**But I will never be extinct! ***kicks Romano*_

_**So don't mess with me~ ***Spain charges at England*_

_*shoots at Spain but (purposely) missed* **I'll shoot you down!**_

_**Don't mess with me~~ ***replaces gun with sword*  
><em>

_*swings his sword at everyone* **'Cause all~**_

_**Your heads are gonna roll~!**_

_*licks his sword*** I've made your misery my goal~!**_

_**So if you want survival ***points sword to Japan*_

_**Kneel at my arrival ***Japan (nervously) bows*_

_**For this is how I rule the world~~!**_

_*walks to a throne (which appeared out of nowhere)* **No one, can stop me**_

_**For only I am in control** *sits down*_

_**And if you want me**_

_**You better contact me people**_

_**See my crown** *points to his crown* **I am king**_

_**You'll love the endless worshiping ***smirks at everyone*_

_**I am raw, a Dinosaur**_

_**But I will never be extinct! ***stabs his sword to the ground*_

_**So don't mess with me~**_

_*takes out gun* **I'll shoot you down!**_

_**Don't mess with me~ ***eyes everyone*_

_**I'll knock you down! ***stands up*_

_**Don't mess with me~** *points gun at Emil*_

_**I'll shoot you down! *** fires by Emil's foot*_

_**Don't mess with me~~!**_

_**(A/N: Okay so uh~ what do you think. Can you guys tell me if you prefer that I make the music request like this or just plain lyrics? Or just write down the songs name and it's artist, and just skip the lyrics? I would like to know~ so tell me if you didn't like the change. Just thought I show you what goes on in my mind =w=")**_

England: _*back to normal*_ W-what...?

Emil: DUDE! SO NOT COOL TO SHOOT AT ME!

Inu-kun: I must say England, you behavior was just unacceptable!

Romano: _*being held back by Italy (Italy IS strong~)* _LET ME TEACH THAT TEA SUCKING BASTARD A LESSON!

Spain: _*being held back by Prussia* _HOW DARE HE HURT MY LOVI!

France: _*in Gloomy Corner*_

Malora:_ *being held back by Madeline*_ NO ONE! POINTS A FRICKIN' GUN AT ME!

America: _*being held back by Canada*_ THAT HURTED IGGY!

England: What did I do...?

Emily: I think you were awesome England!

Me: It was mean to hit Romano though _*pouts*_

Emily: uh...well...true...

Inu-kun: I think it is time to go to sleep. It is late and well... _*looks around, everyone is screaming and arguing and look tired*_

Madeline: Okay everyone, it's bed time!

Everyone: _*walk out*_

Emily: Wait! Where are you guys going?

Everyone: Home.

Emily: THIS IS A SLEEPOVER! YOU SLEEP OVER HERE!\

Everyone: _*sigh, to tired to argue anymore*_

Emily: Hey Me are you going to stay?

Me: Sure, why not!

Emily: Good! Go sleep next to Romano!

Romano: WHAT?

_-*Finally, after everyone got into their sleeping bag, it was time to say good night*-_

Emily: Night everyone~!

Everyone: Night!

Emily: Um...

Inu-kun: What is wrong?

Emily: Well...every time I go to sleep, I snuggle with you...but you're...human _*blushes*_

Inu-kun: Ah. True. Well, I do not see the difference.

Emily: No?

Inu-kun: No.

Emily: O-okay! _*cuddles with Inu-kun*_ THIS MEAN NOTHING EVERYONE!

Everyone: Sure~

Emil: Hmph!

Emily: Uh...

Inu-kun: What is it now?

Emily: ...I want a story.

Everyone: _*groan*_

Inu-kun: If I told you a story, will you go to sleep?

Emily: YES!

Inu-kun: *sigh* Alright. There was this bone called Humorous.

Emil: Dude, seriously?

Emily: SHH!

Inu-kun: Humorous was not really a funny bone. He want to learn how to be funny. So he went to talk to the Pelvis. Others found Pelvis funny because of his famous "trick". It was called the Pelvis Thrust.

France: Ohonhonhon~

Inu-kun: *rolls eyes* When Humorous talked to Pelvis, he found out that was not a good idea. Pelvis began to do his Pelvis Thrust repeatedly to Humorous. Humorous did not find it funny, but … perverted.

England: Like a certain Frog.

France: I can do the Pelvis Thrust to you Angleterre~

England: You better stay away, you bloody frog!

Inu-kun: Sh! She's asleep! *points to Emily*

France: Are you going to finish the story?

Inu-kun: No.

France: But I want to know how it ends~

Inu-kun: Fine! Humorous did not find Pelvis funny and broke him in two!

England: What a great ending!

France: No it's not! Nothing went on between them!

Me: You guys do know you're talking about bones, right?

France: … Good night.

Inu-kun: Good night everyone...

…

Emily: *sleepwalks away*

_**YAY! FINALLY, I'M DONE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT~! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Oh, and uh... the dares are coming in the next chapter! I'm trying hard not to fall behind! I know there will be a delay though. I'm working on a play for my school in a week and three days! Ugh! Well, thanks to my loyal readers for reading!**_


	11. Christmas Special

_On the First Day of Christmas  
>England made for me<br>A Plate Full of Scones with Tea_

_On the second Day of Christmas_  
><em>Italy shared with me<em>  
><em>Two Bowls of Pasta<em>  
><em>And A Plate Full of Scones with Tea<em>

_On the Third Day of Christmas_  
><em>France blew to me<em>  
><em>Three Pervy Kisses<em>  
><em>Two Bowls of Pasta<em>  
><em>And A Plat Full of Sconces with Tea<em>

_On the Fourth Day of Christmas_  
><em>Russia gave to me<em>  
><em>Four Large Sunflowers<em>  
><em>Three Pervy Kisses<em>  
><em>Two Bowls of Pasta<em>  
><em>And A Plat Full of Sconces with Tea<em>

_On the Fifth Day of Christmas_  
><em>Prussia showed to me his<em>  
><em>FIVE AWESOME METERS<em>  
><em>Four Large Sunflowers<em>  
><em>Three Pervy Kisses<em>  
><em>Two Bowls of Pasta<em>  
><em>And A Plat Full of Sconces with Tea<em>

_On the Sixth Day of Christmas_  
><em>Romano sent to me<em>  
><em>Six Juicy Tomatoes<em>  
><em>FIVE AWESOME METERS<em>  
><em>Four Large Sunflowers<em>  
><em>Three Pervy Kisses<em>  
><em>Two Bowls of Pasta<em>  
><em>And A Plat Full of Sconces with Tea<em>

_On the Seventh Day of Christmas_  
><em>Canada made for me<em>  
><em>Seven Maple Pancakes<em>  
><em>Six Juicy Tomatoes<em>  
><em>FIVE AWESOME METERS<em>  
><em>Four Large Sunflowers<em>  
><em>Three Pervy Kisses<em>  
><em>Two Bowls of Pasta<em>  
><em>And A Plat Full of Sconces with Tea<em>

_On the Eight Day of Christmas_  
><em>Greece gave to me<em>  
><em>Eight Purring Kittens<em>  
><em>Seven Maple Pancakes<em>  
><em>Six Juicy Tomatoes<em>  
><em>FIVE AWESOME METERS<em>  
><em>Four Large Sunflowers<em>  
><em>Three Pervy Kisses<em>  
><em>Two Bowls of Pasta<em>  
><em>And A Plat Full of Sconces with Tea<em>

_On the Ninth Day of Christmas_  
><em>America gave to me<em>  
><em>Nine Greasy Burgers<em>  
><em>Eight Purring Kittens<em>  
><em>Seven Maple Pancakes<em>  
><em>Six Juicy Tomatoes<em>  
><em>FIVE AWESOME METERS<em>  
><em>Four Large Sunflowers<em>  
><em>Three Pervy Kisses<em>  
><em>Two Bowls of Pasta<em>  
><em>And A Plat Full of Sconces with Tea<em>

_On the Tenth Day of Christmas_  
><em>Japan made for me<em>  
><em>Ten Yaoi Doujinshis<em>  
><em>Nine Greasy Burgers<em>  
><em>Eight Purring Kittens<em>  
><em>Seven Maple Pancakes<em>  
><em>Six Juicy Tomatoes<em>  
><em>FIVE AWESOME METERS<em>  
><em>Four Large Sunflowers<em>  
><em>Three Pervy Kisses<em>  
><em>Two Bowls of Pasta<em>  
><em>And A Plat Full of Sconces with Tea<em>

_On the Eleventh Day of Christmas_  
><em>Hungary shared with me<em>  
><em>Eleven Yaoi Photos<em>  
><em>Ten Yaoi Doujinshis<em>  
><em>Nine Greasy Burgers<em>  
><em>Eight Purring Kittens<em>  
><em>Seven Maple Pancakes<em>  
><em>Six Juicy Tomatoes<em>  
><em>FIVE AWESOME METERS<em>  
><em>Four Large Sunflowers<em>  
><em>Three Pervy Kisses<em>  
><em>Two Bowls of Pasta<em>  
><em>And A Plat Full of Sconces with Tea<em>

_On the Twelfth Day of Christmas_  
><em>Hetalia gave to me<em>  
><em>Twelve Hours of Happiness<em>  
><em>Eleven Yaoi Photos<em>  
><em>Ten Yaoi Doujinshis<em>  
><em>Nine Greasy Burgers<em>  
><em>Eight Purring Kittens<em>  
><em>Seven Maple Pancakes<em>  
><em>Six Juicy Tomatoes<em>  
><em>FIVE AWESOME METERS<em>  
><em>Four Large Sunflower<br>Three Pervy Kisses_  
><em>Two Bowls of Pasta<em>  
><em>And A Plat Full of Sconces with Tea<em>

Emily: TA-DAH! I hope my Awesome Readers liked the song!

Inu-kun: It did not really make sense.

Me: I liked it!

Emily: Hello everyone! I am so-

Malora: _*punches Emily*_

Emily: OW! What was that for?

Malora: You know why.

Emily: NO! I DON'T!

Malora: _*glares*_

Emily: Nevermind, I do!

Madeline: I found this - _*pulls out a card shaped as a heart*_ in my pocket.

Emily: THAT'S MINE! _*snatches card*_

Madeline: Then why was it in MY pocket?

Emily: I borrowed your jacket last time. I probably forgot it there.

Malora: The real question is, WHO is it for?

Emily: NO ONE!

Malora: Seems like Emily has a crush~

Emily: I DO NOT! _*blushing*_

Malora: Oh~ who can it be~

Emily: B( … B) Prussia.

Malora: _*glares*_

Prussia: That card is for the awesome me?

Emily: Huh? Oh, no. I just "mentioned" your name for "no reason" B)

Malora: _*punches Emily*_ YOU LITTLE- _*continues to beat up Emily*_

Emily: AH! NO! OW! THIS IS BULLYING! AHHH! RAPE! RAPE!

Malora: WHAT THE FUCK! I'M NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO YOU! _*punches Emily more*_

Everyone: …

Emil: This is a Christmas Special.

Emily: SINCE A CERTAIN SOMEONE SAID I HAVE TO!

Malora: I DIDN'T FORCE YOU! I JUST ASKED AND YOU AGREED!

Emily: NU-UH! I SAID I'M NOT SURE! AND THEN YOU STARTED TO FREAK OUT!

Malora: YOU LITTLE LAIR! I DID NOT! I SAID YOU SHOULD AT LEAST DO THE SECRET SANTA!

Me: How long do you think they'll be arguing?

Madeline: Who knows _*sigh*_

Emil: Imma go on with this! I'm pretty tired right now. So what do we do?

Finland: Well, I still have to prepare for the big day, so would you all like to help me?

Emily: I WOULD!

Malora: What about the Secret Santa?

Emily: Fine~

Malora: Italy!

Italy: Yes Mama Malora?

Malora: Did Emily told you to call me that? ==

Italy: _*nods*_ ve~

Malora: I'll get her later. Here - _*hands box to Italy*_

Italy: Ve! For me?

Malora: Yeah.

Italy: _*opens present*_ VE~! IT'S PUKI! _*takes cat out*_ Ve~ Thank you Malora! _*hugs Malora*_

Malora: _*pats*_ Anything for my awesome son!

Emily: Speaking of awesome, I have some special guests~

Emil: More hosts? ==

Emily: No~! Hetalia guests!

Me: But isn't everyone here already?

Emily: Not everyone~ Let me go get them! Oh but before I go, CANADA~

Canada: Eh?

Emily: Here! _*hands present*_ K! I'll be back guys! _*runs off*_

Canada: _*opens present*_ Eh, it's a book.

Emil: What a lame gift.

Canada: It's call Canada, and it has a picture of me on the cover! _*flips through book, gasp*_ It's all pictures of me! And some are me and everyone else! _*smiles*_

England: There's some writing on the back of the book.

Canada: Eh? _*flips book*_ Oh! It says:

" Canada, although you may think others forget you, it's not true! Everyone loves you and it seems like YOU don't notice! To prove my point, I made this book just for you. A book about you! And how much we all care for you! I couldn't really afford to buy you something fancy, nor could I make you such a fine masterpiece of something! But I hope this somehow touches your heart...because we all love you. Of course, I couldn't have done this without the people who always are there for you! You should notice more, Matthew.

Love,

Emily~

CANADA FOREVER~

I won't forget you ;)

Everyone: … _*tears*_

Me: Wow! That was just-

Emil: Cheesy.

Me: Yeah, but it was sweet!

Russia: Mattvey...are you okay?

Canada: _*crying*_ I-I'm fi-fine!

Russia: If Emily made you cry, I can make sure she apologizes! _*takes out pipe*_

Canada: No! She did _*sniff*_ m-make me cry but _*sniff*_ she made _*sniff*_ me happy!

Russia: ...da? So...you don't want me to make her apologizes for making you cry?

Canada: No. _*smiles* _I'm happy!

Emily: _*walks in*_ They got lost on their way to th-AH! _*tackled into a hug*_

Canada: THANK YOU EMILY!

Emily: Uh~ sure! _*looks at everyone, mouths: for what?*_

Canada: That's the best present I ever got!

Emily: OH! Yeah, no problem~!

Me: That reminds me! Romano!

Romano: What?

Me: Here's your present! _*gives present to Romano*_

Romano: Hm? _*opens gift*_ It's … a tomato plushie!

Me: Yep! I hope you like it!

Romano: Pft! I have real tomatoes! Hmph.

Me: W-wha~

Romano: BUT I...I like it _*blushes looks down*_

Me: HA! I knew you would!

France: Oh, Me~

Me: Hm? _*turns to France*_ Yeah?

France: I got you your little gift~

Me: Oh, gee. I wonder what it is _*sarcasm*_

France: _*hands gift to Me*_

Me: _*opens it*_ O/O France, you do know I'm a guy! Right?

France: Oui.

Me: THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET ME A DRESS?

Malora: _*looks at dress*_ A slutty dress, for that matter.

France: Because you would look lovely in anything~

Madeline: It's France. We should know better.

Taryn: I have Belarus's present! Where is she?

Belarus: Here. But if it's not Brother, then I don't want it!

Emily: Hey! Be happy she even bother to get you anything at all!

Belarus: _*glares*_

Emily: _*hides behind Canada*_

Taryn: ^^ I couldn't get Russia for you, but I got you this _*takes out a beautiful looking dress*_

Emily: Ah! THAT LOOKS SOO PRETTY~

Belarus: Um...thank you _*secretly likes it*_

Taryn: Go put it on! I want to see how it looks on you!

Belarus: O..okay. _*walks away to change*_

France: Why don't you we-

Me: No.

France: Bu-

Me: No!

France: It-

Me: NO!

France: *pouts*

Me: But I will on this hat that came along with the dress. Even though it doesn't go with it.

France: :D

Belarus: _*walks out*_

Everyone: O.O …

Emily: _*whispers*_ She looks prettiful!

Russia: Ah, Belarus you look pretty!

Belarus: R-really? _*blushes*_

Emily: AH! SHE BLUSHED XD

Malora: _*smack*_ Shut up!

Belarus: Brother! You will marry in this dress you love! MARRY ME BROTHER! MARRY ME!

Malora: Moment ruined.

Emily: Oh! _*walks out and comes back with a little boy who looks a bit like Romano*_

America: Who's the kid?

Emily: Sicily! He get's to spend Christmas Eve with me! But I have to make sure to take him back home at the end of this day, so he can spend Christmas with his parents!

Sicily: I'm happy to be here Big Sister!

Emily: _*squeal*_ ISN'T HE ADORABLE! He's Morgan and Romano's son! X3

Everyone: HIS SON! _*looks at Romano*_

Emily: Yep! From another TOD. Now! TIMOTHY!

Timothy: _*a little boy walks in carrying some bags*_ Yes, my Lady?

Emily: _*pounces on him* _AH! SO CUTE!

Malora: Emily, you are like some pedophile.

Emily: AM NOT! THE KIDS ARE JUST SO CUTE! I'M OVERWHELMED BY THEIR CUTENESS!

Malora: Pedophile. And who's this kid? Germany's son?

Emily: No! He's my slave! My adorable little slave! X3

Malora: Pedo~

Emily: _*pouts* _Whatever. K kids! Give your present!

Timothy: Sicily. I hope you like these. _*hands Sicily a bag*_

Sicily: Thank you _*looks in bag*_ They're sweets! And coloring books!

Timothy: _*nods*_

Nathan: _*shyly walks to Timothy* _Um...here you go _*gives a Christmas card*_

Timothy: Thank you! It's really, pretty and it even lights up!

Emily: CAN I SEE IT?

Timothy: Um...no?

Emily: Fine.

Kasumi: Ah! I forgot to get Nathan a present! TT^TT …

Vietnam: Don't cry, Kasumi. _*picks up her daughter*_

Nathan: It's okay, Kasumi. _*little blush* _I-If you just be my friend, that would be a good present. _*looks away*_

Kasumi: Really?

Nathan: _*shyly nods*_

Kasumi: _*jumps out of Vietnam's arm and hugs Nathan*_

Nathan: Ah! _*blushes*_

Kasumi: I'LL BE YOU'RE FRIEND, NATHAN! _*gives a little kiss on Nathan's cheek*_

Nathan:_ *blushes intensely*_

Everyone: AW~

Sicily: ^^ Um, Kasumi?

Kasumi: _*turns around and runs to Sicily* _Yeah?

Sicily: Present! _*shows a little box*_

Kasumi: OH! What is it! _*opens box and takes out a green ribbon*_ A ribbon! It's pretty!

Prussia: Hey! I want my present! So who's gonna give the awesome me his awesome present!

Emily: B) He will. _*points to door and two Ancient men walk in*__** (A/N: Sorry if I end up doing their personalities wrong ==)**_

Italy: Ve? GRANDPA ROME! _*hugs his grandfather*_

Rome: Italy~ _*pets his grandson*_ My adorable little grandson~

Romano: _*glares at Rome*_

Prussia: _*stares at Germania* _V-v-vati! B-but how?

Emily: IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!_ *cough*_ Authoress powers _*cough*_

Germania: I have your Christmas present _*gives Prussia a crop* __**(A/N: Who knows what I'm talking about =w=)**_

Prussia: _*staring at the crop*_ I-it's ….

Germania: Do you remember what happen to the last one?

Prussia: _*glares at England*_

England: DON'T SAY ANYTHING!

Malora: I am so confused.

Emily: I'm not ^^

Rome: Germany~ _*puts arm around Germany*_ Here's your gift! It will be useful, I promise!

Germany: _*receives a stack of books*_

Emil: _*leans in, takes the books and reads their titles*_ **"How to get a women in bed"** ,** "Ten easy ways to make a girl yours"**,** "MAKE 'EM SCREAM"**,** "Put your d**-WOAH! What the hell? _*gives Germany his "books" back*_

Rome: Just helping~

Germany: _*facepalm*_

Emily: HEY! WHERE ARE THE HOSTS/HOSTESS GIFTS?

Prussia: I have Malora's!

Malora: _*glares at Emily*_ You so rigged this!

Emily: DID NOT!

England: Emily, you're gift.

Emily: _*blushes*_ Maybe. What did you get me England?

England: My chocolate that you seem so fond of.

Emily: CHOCOLATE!

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL ENGLAND!

England: At least she likes something that I make!

America: Something is really wrong with this girl.

Malora: You noticed.

Prussia: Here bitch! Your gift.

Germania: _*smack Prussia*_

Prussia: Ow!

Germania: Manners. _*glares at Prussia*_

Prussia: O-O...F-fine. Here. _*give Malora her present (was planning to throw it at her)*_

Malora: Germania seems cool _*grins, opens gift*_ ...What...the...FUCK IS THIS?

Prussia: Kesesese~ _*runs away*_

Taryn: What is it?

Malora: IMMA KILL YOU PRUSSIA! YOU DISGUSTING ASSHOLE!

Madeline: KIDS! KIDS!

Malora: Oh! Yeah, forgot. _*looks at kids, who aren't really paying attention*_ I swear I'm going to make him suffer.

Emil: Let me guess. He got you a slutty dress.

Malora: Yeah.

Emily: I bet Spain got one for Romano!

Spain: Ah~ Emily don't ruin the surprise~!

Romano: FUCK YOU BASTARD! YO-

Madeline: KIDS!

Romano: S-sorry..._*mumbles*_ Stupid bastard.

Emily: _*sigh*_ So the like the Bad Touch Trio to get practically the same gift for their lovers.

Malora&Me: I AM NOT HIS LOVER!

Malora: _*punches Emily*_ How _*punch*_ many _*punch*_ times _*punch*_ do I _*punch*_ have to _*punch*_ tell you _*punch* _TO SHUT UP _*punch*_ ABOUT THAT! _*PUNCH*_

Emily: Imma have a bruise~ TT^TT

Malora: Good. Sorry. Just eat your damn chocolate or something.

Emily: I want tea!

Timothy: I'm on it, my Lady! _*rushes out to make tea*_

Emil: And who was suppose to give me my gift?

Emily: Um _*looks at paper* _...um Poland!

Poland: Like, I so got him a totally cute present! _*drags Emil away*_

Emily: Where is he going with him? _*shrugs*_ Eh.

Austria: Madeline, with the help of Emily-

Emily: Bastard.

Austria: _*ignores*_ I made you a two rooms. One room that is completely white with a black piano in the middle. And a black room with a white piano.

Emily&Me: HetaOni~ Q~Q

Madeline: Thank you!

Russia: Taryn.

Taryn: Yes, Russia?

Russia: _*gives sunflower*_ Will you become o-

Emily: Don't finish that sentence!

Russia: ^^ Kolkolkol~

Liechtenstein: Mr. Inu-kun I made you this outfit. I hope it fits you well.

Inu-kun: Why thank you, Liechtenstein dear.

Emily: Inu-kun has a soft spot for little Lily~

Inu-kun: _*glares at Emily*_ Another word from you and I will take away your chocolate.

Emily: NO! _*hides behind England*_

Hungary: Oreo, my yaoi-loving friend! I bet you can tell what I got you _*gives pictures of everything that she recorded*_

Oreo: _*nods*_ Thank you. I'll share these with Bagel.

Taryn: Where's Finland?

Madeline: He's probably getting ready for tonight.

Emily: No, he won't B)

Malora: God I know that face. What the hell are you thinking?

Emily: Kukukuku~

Poland: Like, there!

Everyone: _*all heads turn to Emil who's wear a Pink Lolita Dress and has his hair in two tiny pig tails and also wearing some pink high heels*_ …_ *laugh their buts off*_

Emil: I'm going to kill you Poland!

Poland: Like, no way! You're totally fab in that!

Emil: _*glares*_

Emily: AND WE'RE OFF TO SAVE (probably ruin) CHRISTMAS!

Everyone: What?

**Now that I got off my lazy ass, I wrote! Join me later tonight, so I can post the chapter where we all take over Finland's job!**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**See you later, and have an AWESOME CHRISTMAS!**


	12. SANTA CLAUSING

Finland: I'm not so sure about this, Emily...

Emily: NO WORRIES! Everything will be fine! It's just a few of us! Plus, it would be much faster!

Finland: Um...o...okay then-

Emily: YESS!

-*Minutes later, everyone is ready. The girls are wearing a small Santa dress, and the guys were wearing Santa pants and coats and hat, but no beards nor shirts*-

Inu-kun: Must we really dress like this?

France: Oui! It's not fair that we wear no shirts but you do!

England: For once! You fin-

France: You girls should take off your shirts~ Ohonhonhon~

England: Nevermind.

Emily: Come on guys! I told Finland we were gonna help him deliver presents! So let's all get into the jolly spirit!

Malora: Jolly...spirit?

Taryn: Should we split up into teams?

Emily: Yeah! Four in each team! England, Canada, America and I are Team Sweet!

England: Um...

Canada: ^^

America: Cool!

Emily: Me, Emil, France, Romano are Team Trouble! ;)

Me: Uh...

Emil&Romano: Fuck.

France: Ohonhonhon~

Emily: Madeline, Austria, Inu-kun and Oreo are Team Goody-two shoes +1

Madeline: =.=

Austria: *sigh*

Inu-kun: *shrugs*

Oreo: U.U

Emily: Taryn, Russia, Belarus and Japan are Team Danger!

Taryn: :)

Russia: ^J^

Belarus: B)

Japan: *emotionless*

Emily: And our final team is Malora, Prussia, Germany and Italy! Team Awesome!

Malora: WHAT?

Prussia: Awesome!

Germany *sighs, facepalm*

Italy: Ve~

Emily: Let's all get to work! Whatever we don't cover goes to Team Nordics!

Morgan: Hey Emily! What team should I join? 'Cause there is no way I'm letting you take Finland's job if I don't help deliver!

Emily: You join my team!

Morgan: Okay!

Emil: I hate when you get all bossy.

Emily: Shut up! Everyone, split up!

Everyone: RIGHT!

-*Team Awesome (Malora, Prussia, Germany, Italy)*-

Malora: I can't believe I'm stuck with you and Germany!

Prussia: Too awesome for you to handle?

Malora: Pft! As if! I'm way awesomer than you'll ever be!

Prussia: Yeah?

Malora: Yeah!

Germany: SHH!

Malora&Prussia: DON'T SHUSH ME!

Germany: We are in someone's house!

Italy: Ve~ there are cookies~ *munches on cookies*

Malora: I want one! Germany, ex-nation, put the present under the tree! *grabs a cookie*

Germany: Fine.

Prussia: No! Why do I have to listen to the unawesome you?

Germany: *sigh* Oh great...

Malora: Because I am awesome!

Prussia: ARE NOT!

Malora: AM SO!

Italy: Ve~ someone's coming!

Everyone: O.O!

Germany: *grabs Italy, Malora and Prussia, throws them in a closet, gets in and closes door*

-*Outside of the closet*-

THE BANANA QUEEN AKA TOBI (reviewer): Hm *looks around* Tobi thought she heard something... *looks down, gasp* Tobi's cookie have been eaten! Santa's been to Tobi's house! *runs back to bed*

-*Inside of the closet*-

Germany: That was close. *sighs*

Italy: Ve! Something touched me!

Malora: Prussia I'm so going to hurt you!

Prussia: What~? *grins* Ow!

Malora: Move over! I can't fit!

Prussia: STOP MOVING!

Malora: Dude! No need to freak out about it!

Prussia: *blushes, looks away*

Germany: *sees why Prussia is freaking out* Um, Malora. Please don't move. Let me just open this door.

Italy: Ve~ look at Prussia's pants!

Malora: O.O *looks down* PRUSSIA! DUDE! ARE YOU GETTING TURN ON BY THIS? THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Prussia: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MOVING AND TOUCHING!

Malora: I WA-

Everyone: *fall out*

Germany: I opened the door. Ugh. Everyone to the window!

Italy: She's coming back!

Everyone: *jumps out the window*

Tobi: ? Tobi really thought she he- why is the window open?

-*Team Trouble (Me, Emil, France, Romano)*-

Romano: This just sucks!

Emil: Agree.

Me: Do you guys have to fight now?

France: Me is right. Let's just get along~

Romano: No way.

Emil: Where are we?

Me: Um, in someone's house.

Romano: No duh!

Emil: I meant who's house.

Me: FRANCEISMINE

France: Of course I'm yours~

Me: That's one of Emily's reviewer! We're in her house.

France: Ah~ the lovely girl that loves me~?

Me: Apparently.

Emil: Where should we hide this present?

Romano: Give me that! *snatches gift and throws it somewhere random*

Me: Romano!

Romano: Job done!

Emil: Well then let's go.

Me: Where's France?

Romano: Probably went into one of the rooms! That perverted bastard.

Me: We better get him!

Emil: Yeah, yeah.

Everyone: *walks into a random room and find France leaning over someone's bed*

Me: France!

France: Sh~ isn't she lovely~

Romano&Emil: *roll their eyes*

Me: Let's go!

France: Not before I give her a little kiss.

Romano&Me&Emil: NO!

France: *leans in a gives FRANCEISMINE a kiss on her cheek*

FRANCEISMINE: *moves head so that France and her lips connect*

France: Oops. *smiles*

Romano&Me&Emil: B( *drag France out and beat him up outside*

-*Team Goody-two Shoes+1 (Madeline, Austria, Inu-kun, Oreo)*

Austria: *puts present in place*

Inu-kun: Who's house is this?

Oreo: Bagels. I would recognize it.

ILoveBagels: Oreo? Is that you?

Madeline: Oh no! Hide everyone!

Everyone(except Oreo): *hide in a random place*

ILoveBagels: *sees Oreo* Oreo! Uh...what are you wearing?

Oreo: I found it.

ILoveBagels: Um..okay *shrugs* I thought you said you were going to be busy tonight...

Oreo: I am. Go back to bed. Tomorrow I have some photos I want to show you that Hungary gave me.

ILoveBagels: Oh! Cool! Alright! Good night, Oreo! *runs back to bed*

Oreo: She's gone.

Everyone: *come out of hiding*

Austria: I think I stepped on something but I'm not sure. I think it may be broken.

Madeline: Then we better go!

Everyone: *run out the door*

-*Team Danger(Taryn, Russia, Belarus, Japan)*-

Japan: Taryn-chan, I put the gift in it's spot.

Taryn: Thank you Japan. Where did Russia go?

Japan: I think he was dragged away by Belarus-chan.

Taryn: Hm? Russia~

Russia: HELP!

Taryn: Let's go! *grabs Japan's hand and run down some basement*

Japan: Russia-san?

Russia: *hides behind Taryn* T-they're everywhere!

Taryn: Hm? *looks at Belarus*

Belarus: We found me clones. So I guess this is CrossTycoon's house.

Taryn: Oh! That would explain the clones...

Japan: He's coming!

Taryn: Everyone hide!

Everyone: *try to hide, but Belarus didn't make it in time*

CrossTycoon: Hey! How did you get out your leash!

Belarus: What? *glares at CrossTycoon*

CrossTycoon: *grabs Belarus and ties a leash around her* There. *yawn* Ah. I'll do my project tomorrow *walks back to room*

Belarus: *struggle against leash* I..I can't get this off!

Taryn: Hey Belarus! Are you okay?

Belarus: NO! THIS LEASH IS GETTING BETWEEN ME AND BROTHER!

Russia: Ah...?

Japan: There must be a way to get it off.

Russia: Maybe I can rip it? *grabs the leash and tries to rip it but fails* This is strong! *looks around*

Japan: Maybe I can cut it... *takes his sword out, fails to remove leash*

Taryn: Stand back. *uses some chant and summoned her weapon Black Tyrant* My weapon is strong so *cuts leash in one swoop* There!

Belarus: Thank you! Now where's brother?

Russia: R-right here. *puts something in his pocket* Let's go, da?

Japan: Yes. We do not want to be caught.

-*Team Sweet (Emily, England, Canada, America, Morgan)*-

Emily: *giggling*

Morgan: What are you laughing about?

Emily: I just love how guys aren't wearing any shirts.

Canada&England&America: *blushing*

Emily: I would wait all night for my Santa Clauses ;)

Canada&England&America: *blushes even more*

Morgan: I'll be waiting for mines when I get home~ ;D

Emily: ^^ Now, I think this is suppose to be SmartChocolate's house. *about to knock on door*

England: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Emily: Knocking. It's pretty rude to just brake in.

Canada: That's really nice Emily, but we can't just knock. We need to brake in if we like it or not.

Emily: Through the chimney?

America: DON' WORRY! THE HERO IS HERE!

England: *smacks America* Shut it you git!

America: God Iggy, just calm down! Now...uh...I think there's an open window!

Morgan: *walks around the house*

England: Why would anyone leave their window open during winter?

Morgan: I found an open window over here!

Emily: Eh. We'd be surprise! *rushes to Morgan*

America: HAHA! A Hero is never wrong! *follows Emily*

England: You'd be surprise! *rolls eyes and follows*

Morgan: *looks up* It's a bit high.

Emily: Hm... Someone help me up!

England: Are you insane?

Emily: Once I make it inside, I'll open the front door for you.

America: Okay! *carries Emily*

Emily: AH! Al! Tell me when you're about to do that!

America: Well up you go! *helps Emily up*

Emily: Thanks! AH! America! You're not France! SO DON'T GROPE ME! *climbs inside*

England&Canada: *glare at America*

Morgan: *smacks America* No!

America: My hand slipped!

Emily: *opens front door and goes by the Christmas tree* Pretty. OH! COOKIES! *starts munching on cookies*

Morgan: What are you eating?

Emily: Cookies that Cocoa left for Finland!

America: Cocoa?

Emily: Yeah, that's what Imma start calling SmartChocolate!

SmartChocolate: Hello?

Emily: Eek! That's her! Uh, uh *looks around*

America: Come here! *grabs Emily's arm and throws her over the couch*

Emily: Kah! *lands on top of England*

Canada: *lands on top of Emily*

SmartChocolate: Is someone here? That's weird... *yawn* I'm going back to bed *walks away*

America: I think she's gone guys!

Morgan: Emily, are you okay?

Canada: Sorry Emily!

Emily: O.O *thinks: I'm in between to shirtless, hot, blonde guys* I-I-I-I *faints*

Morgan: Emily!

Canada: L-let me go put the present away and we can leave! *rushes to put present in a secret place*

America: *carries Emily* Look what you did Iggy!

England: ME?

America: You overwhelmed her with your cuteness!

England: I think you mean hotness- er...I mean, you were the one who throw her on top of me!

Canada: Done. Let's go. *rushes out*

America: *follows*

England: Git.

Morgan: Man, these guys are... *shakes head, follows*

-*Team Awesome (Malora, Prussia, Germany, Italy)*-

Italy: *hiding behind Germany*

Malora: This is Vampchick2010's home.

Prussia: Do you even know who she is?

Malora: No, but I like her since she scares the crap out of you! B)

Prussia: Just like the unawesome you to be plain stupid!

Malora: Watch it! *smacks Prussia*

Vampchick2010: Who goes there?

Prussia: *puts his hand over Malora's mouth and hides behind the door*

Germany: *drags Italy Behind the tree*

Vampchick2010: Maybe brother just passed by... *walks away*

Germany: Are two alright?

Prussia: Still Awesome!

Malora: *pushes Prussia's hand away* NO! Get your damn hands off of me! I don't know what it's been touching!

Prussia: The unawesome you *smirks*

Malora: *kicks his vital region* Asshole.

Italy: Gift placed, ve~

Germany: Let's go before they start another fight.

-*Team Trouble (Me, Romano, Emil, France)*-

Me: iHearWhispers is our next one.

Emil: Ava and Felix? One of Emily's favorite people ==

Me: Seriously! Do you get jealous with everyone Emily hangs out with?

Emil: NO!

Romano: Shut the fuck up! The bearded bastard went into the room AGAIN!

Me: *puts present in the spot* Let's go get him *sigh*

Me&Emil&Romano: *walk into the room* France!

France: Sorry~ I could not resist~

Emil: One of these days Perv, you're gonna be sorry!

France: You have to stop calling me a Perv!

Emil: Maybe when you stop being one, Perv!

Felix: Who are you? And what are you guys doing in my girlfriend's room?

Romano: Last time I checked, you weren't her boyfriend!

Felix: Oh, you *glares* I am so. Ava just doesn't want to admit it!

Romano&France: sure~

Felix: Still, what are you doin here?

Me: Nothing~

Emil: Delivering presents. What are YOU doing in "your girlfriend's" room?

Felix: Leaving her a present!

Emil: Let's make a deal. You say nothing about us being here, and we say nothing about you being here as well.

Felix: … Deal.

Emil: Are job here is done. *walks out*

Romano: Bastard did good. *follows*

Me: I could have probably done better *leaves*

France: May I give the lovely Ava a kiss~?

Felix: NO! Get out!

France: Just a peck~?

Felix: OUT!

France: But I-

Me: *grabs France' s ear and drags him out*

France: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Not the ear!

-*Team Goody-two Shoes+1 (Madeline, Austria, Inu-kun, Oreo)*-

Madeline: Next is EatsRainbow523.

Inu-kun: I have her gift right here.

Austria: Well, put it in it's place.

Inu-kun: Right. Um, Oreo would you put it there for me.

Oreo: *nods*

Madeline: Hey, it's warm here.

Inu-kun: There's a note. "PrussiaxAustria, Kiss (check), Touch (check), Make out-

Madeline: *snatched paper*

Austria: *stares at Madeline*

Madeline: It was something stupid that Emily gave me. I was suppose to throw it away...

Inu-kun: I knew I recognized the writing.

-*CRASH*-

Oreo: We better run!

Everyone: *runs out*

-*Team Danger (Taryn, Russia, Belarus, Japan)*-

Japan: Mrs. Xerxes Break.

Taryn: What? =3=

Russia: Is something wrong, Taryn?

Taryn: Her name!

Japan: Mrs. Xerxes Break? I believe, Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts. Is that what is bothering you, Taryn-chan?

Taryn: *nods* He's mine!

Belarus: I'm on your side, Taryn!

Russia: *backs away*

Japan: I put the present-

Taryn: *evil aura*

Belarus: I like her.

Russia: *whispers* Japan, I think we should leave.

Japan: You are right. Taryn-chan might end up killing Emily's reviewer. Taryn-chan! Let's go. One last trip and we're done*

Taryn: Fine.

-*Team Sweet (Emily, England, Canada, America, Morgan)*-

Morgan: Is she doing okay?

America: Nope. Still passed out.

Emily: *being carried by America*

Morgan: Man did England and Canada's hotness got to her!

England&Canada: *blushes*

Canada: It looks like we're in livvykitty's house.

England: You all wait here. I'll go put the present so we can leave fast. *walks inside*

America: *stomach growls*

Emily: Ah! *startled* W-what?

Morgan: You're finally awake!

Emily: uh...yeah. Where are we?

Canada: In livvykitty's home.

Emily: Uh...where's England?

Morgan: He went inside to place the present.

Emily: WHAT? Is it really okay to let him go on his own?

Morgan: Um...I'm not sure?

Kitty: GET OUT!

Everyone: O.O

England: *runs out* WE BETTER GET GOING!

Everyone: *runs*

-*Team Awesome (Malora, Prussia, Germany, Italy)*-

Malora: ChloeHaku.

Prussia: Why does that name sound familiar?

Germany: I th-

Italy: Pasta~

Malora: Sh! Listen!

Chloe: Marry me, marry me, marry me

Prussia: Oh! Now I know! She's that girl that wants me to marry her!

Malora: Then she must be crazy!

Prussia: Oh yeah! *walks into room*

Germany: Oh gott

Italy: Ve~ what is Prussia doing?

Malora: Something Stupid.

Everyone: *peeks into the room*

Prussia: Watch this! *kisses Chloe's cheek then whispers something in her ear*

Chloe: *sleep talking* Yay~ Prussia's awesome~

Prussia: kesesese~

Italy: *leaves to place present*

Malora: What did you do?

Prussia: Made a girl say I'm awesome while in bed without showing her my awesome 5 meters!

Malora: You're disgusting. *walks away*

Germany: I agree *follows*

Prussia: I'm still Awesome. *gets up* Team Awesome Mission's Complete!

-*Team Trouble (Me, France, Romano, Emil)*-

Me: Our last stop! Maiya123.

Emil: Good! I'm tired and want to go to sleep.

Romano: How the fuck does Finland do this?

France: I wo-

Me: Stay! There is no way you're going to go into someone's room.

Emil: AGAIN!

Romano: Here bastard! Put the gift, and we eat the snacks!

Emil: I am hungry. *munches cookie*

Me: Give me a cookie.

Emil: *throws cookie*

Me: *catches* Thanks *munches*

France: I MUST SEE THE GIRL! *Runs*

Emil&Me: NO!

Romano: *punches France*

France: KO!

Romano: Team Trouble Mission Complete.

-*Team Goody-two Shoes (Madeline, Austria, Inu-kun, Oreo)*-

Oreo: Our final stop.

Austria: Daraku no tenshi. Diana and Mari

Madeline: I'll give Diana her gift. *walks away*

Inu-kun: I'll give Mari hers. *walks away*

Oreo: *sits on couch*

Austria: Are you tired?

Oreo: Yes. *sniffs* There's snacks.

Austria: *picks up a plate of cookies*

Oreo: Can I have the cup of Milk?

Austria: Of course.

Madeline: Done.

Inu-kun: So am I.

Oreo: Then I guess we are done.

Madeline: Well let's go back. We're all tired and it's going to take us awhile to get back.

Austria: Agreed.

Oreo: Team Goody-two Shoes+1 Mission Complete.

-*Team Danger (Taryn, Russia, Belarus, Japan)*-

Russia: Are we done?

Japan: This is our last one.

Belarus: RabidOtakuGirl.

Taryn: I'll give her, her present. *walks in house*

Belarus: Brother~

Russia: D-da? *scoots closer to Japan*

Belarus: Would you like a cookie?

Russia: Eh?

Belarus: A cookie!

Taryn: I'm back. Oh Belarus those are good cookies!

Japan: Yes. Where did you get them?

Belarus: From the house.

Russia&Japan&Taryn: ? *thinks: When did she go in?*

Belarus: Team Danger Mission Complete

-*Team Sweet (Emily, England, Canada, America)*-

Emily: FINALLY! THE LAST HOUSE!

Canada: The South.

America: Oh! I'll get the present! *runs into house*

Emily: WAIT! DON'T GO WITHOUT ME! THERE MIGHT BE SOME COOKIES!

Morgan: I hope we hurry, I want to go back home.

England: Let's leave. Let the git take all the time he wants.

Canada: He's going to destroy the place!

Morgan: With Emily who just had chocolate!

Canada&England: EMILY HAD CHOCOLATE?

Morgan: yeah, just now.

-*CRASH, BOOM, TIK TIK BOOM*-

Morgan&Canada&England: O.O

Emily&America: RUN! NOW!

Emily: TEAM SWEET MISSION COMPLETE!

-* Back at HQ*-

Finland: Did everyone deliver the presents?

Everyone: YES!

Emil: Dude who do you do this?

Emily: It's tiring!

Morgan: Well, I better get going. I can't leave Sicily on his own *drags Romano with her*

Romano: *too tired to argue*

Emily: Well everyone, it's time to go home! AND HAVE AN AWESOME CHRISTMAS!

**Sorry, it's late. So I had to kinda rush through this. But I hope you guys still liked it. And if you didn't get what you want for Christmas...blame the others, not me!**

**Everyone: HEY!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	13. Thank You!

**Dear Readers,**

** I have news. My sisters have been found! I don't know the full details, except that they were at a friend's house. And they still weren't planning to come back for a while. At the time, I was so confused and in complete tears. I ended up calling all of my friends. But, my closest friend (Taryn) was the only one who answered. She came to my house immediately, she comforted me and had me fall asleep. When I woke up, Taryn was gone. I looked around the house and ended up finding my sisters. I gave Angelina a good hard punch. She deserved it! Though, this was yesterday night. SO I apologize for not updating this as soon as it happened. I was still a little to angry to deal with munch.**

**My family and I aren't ones to really get along. My mother actually got mad at me for laughing at a joke i told her. Even when my sister came, I punched her. I couldn't really turn to them for comfort. Instead, I turned to the internet - to you all! And you were all there for me. You all gave me comforting words, telling me everything was going to be okay, don't give and you'll be praying. I really don't know how else I can thank you for you all being there for me.**

**I shall bow down to all of you *puts laptop down, gets up, bows at the computer* Arigatou! (Thank you!)**

**Virtual Hugs and Kisses to you all!**

**Love,**

**Emily Archor~**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**P.S.**

**I'll take this down later.**


	14. READ THIS!

**::Advertisements::**

**Hey there Awesome Reviewers!**

** Yes, I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But there's stuff that keeps distracting me, and, well... I'm a very lazy person. *shot***

***Alive* Anyway, all that is besides the point! Me-kun (Me168), is having a contest! It's a contest to be a host in the 'Fun Hetalia Get Together'! If you haven't read it, READ IT! It's very entertaining and best of all...it has YAOI!~ (Now you're interested~ ((jk!...or am I~?)))**

**So yea, if you want the full details, you need to read chapter 10 of **'Fun Hetalia Get Together'!****

**If you enter the contest, then I wish you luck!~**

**xxx**

**Also, have any of you heard PewDiePie? I have mentioned him before on one of my stories (I just don't remember which one).**

**If you haven't, you should watch him and become a Bro!**

**PewDiePie is a gamer, a really funny gamer! He usually plays horror games (and ends up screaming like a little girl ((i do too)) XD). He likes to change his voice when he plays a character, and it's funny. He also names 'things', and those 'things' become FAMOUS!**

**Some Examples Are:**

**Chair = ( Fangirl Here!)  
>Golden Statue = Stephano (HUGE Stephano fan!)<br>Barrel = BARRELS! (They're suppose to be the 'enemy')  
>Pig's Corpse = Piggeh (Um, he's like a France in a way)<br>Zombie (From Amnesia) = Bro (I kinda like the Bros)**

**Etc.~ (There's lots more, but I'm not gonna waist your time anymore about this).**

**He's Swedish and has swears when he's ... just be him. Just watch this on Youtube: /watch?v=4dWIQ9N_tSc**

** ( : / / w w w . ? v = c )**

**And if you liked it, suscribe to him and become a bro! And if you become a Bro, ALWAYS BROFIST YOUR SCREEN WHEN HE DOES!**

***Brofist* **

* * *

><p><strong>::<span>FanFiction Petition<span>::**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**The Next Muse**

**Yumiko21**

**Asmileadaykeepmeway**

**Youwillnotstopme**

**Firewillburn**

**917brat**

**Smokkis**

**Heaven'sKnight15**

**Myrna Maeve**

**Swirly592**

**Emily Archor**


	15. Bonus

**Okay~ I totally forgot to mention! If you also win in Me-kun's contest you'll also be able to become a host in my Truth Or Dare fic! And we'll make you a readerxcountry one-shot or a drawing OR a video of me brofisting 10 strangers! (Idk were that last one came out from...PewDiePie obsess at the moment)**

**And don't worry~ I will be working on the ToD ASAP!**

**So, once again, enter and goood luck~ my Awesome Readers~**

**And here's a little uh...'bonus' to this since I owe you guys SOMETHING!**

* * *

><p>Malora: WHAT UP, BITCHES!~<p>

Prussia: Party ruin since the unawesome person entered!

Malora: Than why did you entered if you know you're gonna ruin a party!

Prussia: I was talking about you!

Malora: Not nice to talk about yourself like that *smirks*

Prussia: Yo-

Madeline: Why do you keep talking? You know she's going to always have a comeback.

Malora: Burn~

Prussia: *pouts*

Emily: CAKE! *runs in with chocolate cake in hand*

Everyone: *groaned*

Malora: Who gave Emily the fucking cake this time?

Me-kun: I did! Well it was meant for you girls since you graduated! Just that Emily got a hold of it first...

Malora: I don't like chocolate.

Madeline: Aw, I want some.

Taryn: Emily! Give back the cake!

Emily: NO!

Taryn: Do it~ *starts pinching Emily's cheek*

Emily: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH~ THAT HURTS! STOP!

Taryn: Put the cake down.

Emily: FINE! *puts cake down*

Taryn: Good *let's go of cheeks*

Emily: *rubs face*

Inu-kun: Has anyone seen the pile of paper/work in Emily's room? They have gone missing.

Malora: Dude, they're like all over the floor!

Inu-kun: What?

Malora: Yeah, under all the clothes! Where there's probably a dead cat, too.

Inu-kun: WHAT? EMILY!

Emily: WHA! Inu-kun's mad! *runs like hell*

Inu-kun: I HAVE TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THAT ROOM OVER AND OVER! *chases Emily*

Emil: I'm hungry. *takes cake, starts eating it*

Malora: Hey, you *points to Sweden*

Sweden: Hm?

Malora: Brofist *puts fist up*

Sweden: ...*brofist*

Malora: Yeah~ that's like 10x the brofist since it's from SWEDEN!

Madeline: *facepalm*

Oreo: England is missing.

Me-kun: Hm...oh yeah, he is. Has anyone seen England?

Taryn: ^^ No~ *Russia-like aura, (evil) giggle*

Madeline: *sigh* I'm going to go and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's all I was able to give for now. I'M SORRY ABOUT MY OBSESSION OF PEWDIEPIE RIGHT NOW? It's just he's so awesome~<strong>

**Prussia: Hey! I'm wa-**

**Malora: THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE AWESOMER THAN PEWDIEPIE! Except, you know, for me *coughcough***

***facepalm* Oh...and uh... just a warning, HUGE WARNING!**

**I might do some...Brotalia Chapters...**

**Can you guess what that means?**

**Emil: PewDiePie/Hetalia crossover chapters?**

**SHORT ONES! Not the whole story, I PROMISE!**

**Everyone: Sure~**

**REALLY!**

**Everyone: *sarcasm* We believe you~**

***gloomy corner* Bai-nii everyone. Don't forget to enter Me-kun's contest.**

**Me-kun: Yeah! I might start adding more prizes!**

**Well, bye~**


	16. MUST READ!

Yo! Listen up my Awesome Readers~

There will be a **BLACK OUT **on **JUNE 23rd (GMT time)**

Don't log on, don't pm anyone, AND DON'T UPDATE.

DON'T EVEN ENTER THE SITE.

This is a protest so that we can truly unleash our imagination. If we are restricted with a list of rules of what we **can't** write, how are we supposed to do that?

If we do nothing, then FFN will take down fanfics rated M. They could be yours, your friend's, or one of your favorites so please participate.

This notice will go down after Juune 23rd.

Remember, tell everyone!

Thank you for reading.

YEAH! I'M PUMPED! (In a non-piggeh way)


	17. The End?

**Okay my loyal readers! I have some good news and some bad news!~ **

**Good news is: Hetalia Truth or Dare will continue!**

**Bad news is: This one is now ending. **

**I'll will be starting over with Hetalia Truth or Dare. ****The next one will be called "Hetalia Doki DOKI Party!"**

**So if you have dares here that weren't answer, you can send them to the other one. Sorry about all this ^^"**

**In Hetalia Doki DOKI Party, there will be new hosts and hostess! Except for me! I'll still be there!**

**I thank you all who have been reading this and I apologize to all who were expecting a real chapter.**

**I hope some of you would at least read the other one. Thanks again and I apologies once more.**

**~Emily Archor**


End file.
